Check
by InTheMoonsShadow
Summary: There is a battle coming! A fierce and challenging chess match between two sides. The pieces are divided, and Eight of them know not of their true involvement. RWBY and JNPR are key, but can they truly win against an unknown enemy? (Author's Addendum: Continuation from Breach, character focused. Want to wing me some cover art? Feel free!) Kind regards, Your fellow writer!
1. Chapter 1 - Office Hours

**Chapter 1 - Office Hours**

**I've written many things in my time, but this is my first fan fiction. I've spent a while researching many stories, the one I remember at the moment had Jaune Arcs semblance as Mimic, so whoever that was had a cool idea, wish I thought of it before he did, it'd be interesting to pick it apart. I digress, i'm more of Poet and a Science fact writer, spent a lot of time drunk writing limericks and trying my hardest to simplify some of the more complex science I've managed to wrap my head around, so i'm interested in how this will turn out. I'm quite proud of it, although it did get away from me a bit about 3/4ths of the way though, but I think it ends well. I think it captures exactly what I think the story is playing out as, a game. Slow, methodical, several steps ahead. I won't be using original characters other than tiny bit parts. (That said I do have a wonderful idea for one that I could implement in such a manor as to not really add it at all). Most people i've seen writing this seemed to use american references and additions, understandably considering where RWBY is produced, however I don't have sufficient knowledge of the culture to emulate it, plus i've always seen Vale as an almost British place, I certainly think Ozpin would make a great english headmaster. Thus, there maybe some slight deviations from the show that I've added (or will add) simply to provide me with a comfortable place to work with. In all honesty, I hope that if you're reading this, that you enjoy it. **

**Sincerely,**

**Your Fellow Writer.**

**(For future chapters, give me about a day or two after I post it and i'll correct the mistakes. You always miss stuff on the first few reads that you only notice after you've posted it. Happened with my poetry all the time, the only issue was you couldn't go back and edit it. If there's something that doesn't make sense, come back then and i'll have sorted it...)**

* * *

><p>Two days have past since the breach of Downtown Vale. The city counted its wounded and took stock of any missing civilians. As yet none dead, all thanks to the quick response from the local Hunter population. A population bolstered by the influx of students from the other Kingdoms. How fortuitous the Vytal Festival was approaching, the skirmish may have ended very differently without so many skilled people about. The event itself was constantly on the news, yet the people noticed a disturbing lack of detail was afforded it. "Why?" was the question on many minds and it seemed that nobody knew the answer, those that did knew better than to share such information. At least, for now, the population was better in ignorance.<p>

* * *

><p>"One week now since the Breach event" a silky smooth voice announced across the crowded Cafe. "Authorities have still released no statement on possible cause or culprit and the Hunter populace has remained, characteristically, tight lipped!". A baited breath filled the room, hoping her next statement might provide at least some answer. "In other news", a frustrated sigh from those gathered, "General James Ironwood, Atlas' leading military strategist and commander-in-chief, has been announced head of Security for the VYtal Festival. Promising a full regiment of Soldiers and a battalion of their latest Mechs will be deployed to ensure nothing happens! This has been Lisa Lavender", she paused "And I've been Jack Dawe" lisa's co-host added cheerfully before both spoke the words all of Vale heard every day at 6PM "and this has been the 6 O'clock Vale news, thank you and goodbye!"<p>

Surprise and cheer at the sudden announcement covered the faces of the cafes occupants, "Ironwood? I thought Ozpin and his Hunters were security?" exclaimed a shocked man to his smiling partner. "Well, why use a dagger when a battleaxe is available?". To one silver haired gentleman in the corner however a sigh of frustration escaped 'would that it were so simple' he thought. Standing to leave, he placed a few Lien on the table as a tip, although not common practice in Vale he felt they deserved something, 'that was indeed, a wonderful cup of tea after all'. His mind phased to his students, many had performed exceptionally during the crisis, two of which were scheduled to meet him shortly. Sighing he quietly checked his watch and whispered "perhaps I should hurry back before they get there". He had a Rose and a Shield to speak to.

* * *

><p>"Think he'll be long?" moaned a slightly bored Ruby, playing with the hem of her cloak. "Uh, i'm here with you, not pacing behind him, how should I know?" chided Jaune, impatience clearly etched upon his features. "Sheesh Jaune, I was only asking!" snapped the now irate girl.<p>

"Sorry, sorry! It's just I'm a bit concerned, this can only be about the Breach and we already gave our statements. What could he want now?" Jaune shifted uncomfortably at his words, he really didn't mean to snap at his fellow leader.

"I hear you Jaune, but it must be..." Ruby was interrupted by the sound of a familiar cane.

"Sorry to keep you both waiting, but one does not simply rush a proper cup of tea"

The leaders shared a glance, both unsure how to respond to their strange Headmaster.

"Uh..." Jaune stuttered, it was his turn to be interrupted however as the Professor beckoned them into his office.

After following the strangely youthful head and seating themselves opposite him at the desk. An unnerving silence fell. A few seconds felt like minutes in the minds of the two leaders but just as Ruby opened her mouth to ask the question on both their minds the Headmaster raised a hand to silence her. "Present your weapons", they both followed their order, Jaune placing a sheathed Crocea Mors on the table whilst Ruby offered the Head her firearm/blade in it's carry form. "Deployed" he stated flatly, a nervous glance between the leaders and unspoken words flitted between them 'A weapon inspection, that's all this is?'. Jaune drew his sword and deployed the shield resting them back on the desk, Ruby taking several steps back to activate her Scythe. "Whoa!" Jaune whispered, he'd seen Crescent Rose unfold countless times but the elegance and complexity of such a thing still impressed him.

Profesor Ozpin proceed to examine Rubys tool first, examining every inch of it, checking for any build up around the firing mechanisms, tracing every scratch on the blade and once he was finished he smiled lightly. "Wonderful, thank you Ruby" he signalled for the unique weapon to be holstered once more and she quickly obliged with a look of glee, one that faltered slightly at the look now on the headmasters face. As he gingerly picked up Crocea Mors, he seemed in utter awe of the weapon. "Still as sharp as the day it was forged and the shield too for that matter?" he said, but not nearly as quietly as he'd hoped. The two before him shared the same look of confusion. Jaune couldn't believe it 'the shields taken it's fair share of brute force Grimm strikes, not to mention all the combat exercises how is there no damage?' he was secretly thrilled at this, maybe his weapon was special, but not in the way modern weaponry is.

A few minutes past before the Headmaster asked Jaune to sheathe the weapon, he clumsily did so still in slight shock. Once completely packed away, the headmaster spoke again

"Does she know your secret Jaune?"

"Uhh, who sir?" nerves growing in the blonde, 'he knows' was all he could think.

"Ruby, does Ruby know your secret?" The silver haired man asked, still smiling reassuringly

"No sir"

There was a pause as silver glanced from blue to brown, trying to make sense of the question.

"Jaune? What secret?" this meeting was getting weirder, and the girl fell deeper into the confusion that was already gripping her.

Silver met blue once more as the professor nodded at Jaune to share.

The knight let out a sigh and steeled himself for her response "I lied Ruby, to get into Beacon I mean. I never attended a combat school, or the entrance exam to get here. I got hold of some fake transcripts, signed them as my own and mailed them off. I could barely hold my sword and the shield, well, the shield I I had a bit of practice with but still. I'm sorry Ruby, I put you, and our teams in danger whenever we fought alongside each other". He dared not look up, but thought it best to finish either way. "I didn't have an unlocked Aura when I came here, in fact until Pyrrha released it for me I didn't even know what it was. Again i'm really sorry".

He looked up, a hand on his shoulder and those fascinating silver eyes gazed into his own, a soft smile on her face. Her next words weren't anything like he expected. He thought she'd shout, hit him, anything else but what she said caught him off guard.

"You're strong now though" still smiling, Ruby stepped closer and asked "does your team know?"

"Yeah, they do. After the Forever Fall incident, after our chat, I told them. They needed to know, they deserved a true leader and I felt if anyone should decide my fate, it should be those who placed their trust in me". He smiled slightly as he remembered the conversation, how they turned his mood around in an instant.

Another question from the red cloaked youth "Did they treat you any differently after?"

"No not really, I mean if anything they've grown closer to me. They started working me to the bone training me. Telling me they trusted me and that they would help me become the man I wanted to be and the leader they knew I could be! That said, I refused combat training from Nora, I'd rather not become intimately acquainted with Magnhild" A soft chuckle escaped them both at the final statement.

"Then there's no reason to worry, the Headmaster clearly knew, your team trust you and as do I! Mistake or not, I don't think it matters at this point, right sir?" Ruby turned her attention to the still smiling man.

"Correct Miss Rose, Mr Arcs position here was never in any doubt. He is here for the same reason as you, I saw great potential in both of you. Ruby, the blade that will tear through the Grimm menace and Jaune the Shield, a barrier that will protect any and all until it lays in splinters". Ozpin paused to gauge the reaction of his students before adding in a slightly lower tone.

"Ruby, does Jaune know your secret?"

A pause and a tentative "What secret sir?"

Ruby looked visibly shaken by the headmasters words, Jaune was at a loss this was clearly a painful thing to think about for her.

"I know it might be painful, but you have to tell him!" For the first time that night, the headmaster spoke in an authoritative voice, yet the smile remained. It was an unnerving thing and it angered the young blonde boy.

"No!" Jaune turned himself to Ruby, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to tell me anything Ruby, you can decline I won't push you I promise!" Blue caught silver but Ruby couldn't hold the piercing heartfelt gaze. Jaune had become like an older brother during their time in the school, she had to tell him eventually and the headmaster had issued an order that would prevent her from chickening out.

Jaune watched the girl think for a second, she was like a younger sister to him. He would provide help whenever she required it, would stare down any who dared make comments about the girl. Good or bad, infact he'd bonded with Yang over this, both caught each other glaring at a student who they'd overheard talking about how "cute" and "adorable" the scythe wielder was. It was funny really, once they figured it out they burst out laughing, they were already friends but this cemented it, mutual respect over their care for the girl. Yang had given him an "honorary sibling of Ruby" business card the next day as a joke and Jaune humbly accepted the title.

His thoughts stopped as two slight arms wrapped themselves around his midsection. Responding in kind and practically cradling the girl he heard her whisper "Thank you Jaune, really! But he's right"

Jaune shot a subtle glare at his headmaster, a glare to which could melt glaciers but the professor stayed the same, if anything his lips curled up slightly more.

The hug ended but Jaune kept a hand on the girls shoulder. She started up again, quietly.

"Well it sort of started with my mum, I guess" Stumbling over the reference to her mother slightly, "She died, I don't really remember her properly, I was so young". She quivered but something in her voice seemed to gain in strength.

"She just left one day, a mission. We never knew what, but it was like everyone I asked knew. They were just scared to tell me"

Jaune noticed a slight shift in the professors demeanor, it was brief but he seemed to, empathise.

"Anyway, I over heard it had something to with me, my future or something. I remember having horrible nightmares. THey felt so real. What about, I don't remember but the fear still stands strong sometimes. It felt terrible, paralysing". Her eyes fixed upon the blue once more, the reassuring gaze of her 'honorary brother' seemed to provide the final word. "Foreboding"

She leant against the boy, lowered her voice as an arm caught her, pulling her in.

"I had one after our initiation Jaune, a nightmare. The professor knows because he found me wandering the grounds and convinced me to tell him what was wrong"

Another pause, the meeting seemed to exist solely of 'small sentences and broken silences' thought the older gentleman. His face not betraying the soft chuckle that existed in his mind.

"I saw us Jaune, I saw us..." her voice caught and her throat closed. The young knight knew all too well what she saw. He wasn't sure how he possibly forgot, maybe he subconsciously buried the memory, but he'd had a nightmare that same night.

"You saw us die, you felt us die".

He felt a small nod against his chest, he gave the girl a squeeze in an attempt to provide some support.

"Ruby, I had the same dream. It felt real, all of it, I felt your scythe in my stomach"

The girl flinched at the recollection, Jaune ruining her attempts to forget the dreams details.

"I felt your sword through mine"

Neither had seen what happened to them in their dream, both observed a devastating battle field from high above, descending slowly to the ground, feeling pains all over and a final mighty one through the stomach. That was when they were forced to look upon themselves, each ran through by the weapons of one of those whom they held most dear. For Ruby, it was a short sword, adorned with simplistic but beautiful patterns on it's handle. For Jaune, it was an arching blade, black as the night that filled him with utmost respect and marvel.

Their silent embrace cracked at the headmasters next words.

"Somethings coming, and I suspect that the two of you will play a role in which could make or break our world"

His face had fallen into its usual unassuming position, the perfect poker face.

"This concludes our meeting for tonight, go now and rest. I shall be updating your training regime, you start in two days"

The pair turned to leave, but the professor wasn't done with the young knight just yet.

"Ruby wait outside please, I have something to tell Jaune in private". Jaune swivelled to face the headmaster once more, as the door to the office slowly clicked shut.

"There is more than a history of bloodshed and war behind Crocea Mors, Mr Arc" Jaune had given up on trying to comprehend tonight on his own and asked simply "What do you mean sir?"

"I believe you should look into the history of your weapon young man, you may leave"

Jaune dragged his feet to the door, he really didn't realise just how tired he was. As he went for the handle however something gripped him, a question he didn't even know he wanted to ask

"Profesor Ozpin?" The silver haired man looked up "Yes Mr Arc?"

"Is something bothering you?" Considering what the headmaster had told them earlier it suddenly sounded a stupid question.

"Have you ever played Chess Mr Arc?" Jaune faltered on his feet at his heads return question but stuttered out his response regardless "Um, no sir, why do you ask?"

The headmaster simply waved him out, clearly he had other things to do. The door shut softy once more. A slightly grim expression took root,

"Neither have I"


	2. Chapter 2 - Lessons

**Chapter 2 - Lessons**

**Well, I guess this is Chapter 2. I've been umming and ahhing about it for a couple days. When I was going to set it, what plot details I wanted to reveal and the like. So, some information for the (at current count) six people following this story, it's going to be a pretty slow boil. I'm not going to force in action sequences or romantic moments that aren't yet required just to spice it up, but there will be action later on. As for the romance aspect, i'm not adverse to the idea of it but I don't quite understand my version of these renowned characters just yet. Writing in romance can utterly destroy a character's persona, because if you don't know exactly how they'd react to given circumstances, you end up with a schizophrenic personality. If there are any mistakes or issues with this chapter, or spelling mistakes that you just can't decipher just check back in a couple days. I re-read my own stuff regularly to try and catch as many problems as I can and get them fixed. I've now wasted as much of your time as I can, so enjoy. (Or not, whatever floats your metaphorical boat)**

**Kind Regards,**

**Your fellow writer.**

* * *

><p>Professor Ozpin, Hunter, Hero, Headmaster. He was many things to many people, but of all those people only one saw an aspect of him others did not.<p>

His sense of humour.

A seasoned Huntress herself, Glynda Goodwitch had seen him go from the professional cynic to the playful idealist over many almost insignificant things. Both had come from small but true Hunter families, and found themselves groomed to take up the same vocation. They lost much, if not all, their childhood to training and responsibility. They had retained their humour though, even if the ride to adulthood tempered them far more than they anticipated, there would always be a few moments to laugh. As he got even older, he found himself helping his students retain or recapture as much of their normal lives as they could. This was a cruel and unforgiving world, souls beaten to submission at the horrors that they had to face and the inevitable knowledge that one day, one mistake could cost their life, or worse. It was a struggle all students dealt with, on top of their own personal issues. The world was cruel and unforgiving, but he would do what he could to dampen it, at least for a little while.

"Headmaster?"

"It's Saturday Glynda" Replied the professor, not looking up from the files that cluttered the desk.

Glynda was quick with her apology "Sorry Oz!"

"It's no trouble, can I help you with anything?" Still focused on his files, but she knew that a small smile had planted itself on his jaw.

"I was wondering what you were doing, holed up in your office? Like you said, it is Saturday" there was more than curiosity in her voice as she spoke. Her friend wasn't one to spend this particular day in his office, preferring instead to wander the school and surrounding area. Meeting and observing his students, seeing them enjoy the freedoms that all teenagers so desperately craved.

"I've been planning" he answered earnestly

"Planning?" repeated Glynda

"Yes"

She was beginning to get impatient, thinking 'are you going to tell me or what?'

Perhaps her impatience had shown through as the silver haired gentleman began to speak once more.

"I have two students, both struggling to overcome the legacy that has been placed upon their shoulders. Miss Schnee and Mr Arc, slowly walling off aspects of themselves to help them cope. I've been planning how to help them and I think i've got it"

He was smiling, quite largely. It was an ever so rare smile that he only donned when he knew that something was unequivocally the right thing to do.

"Well then" responded Glynda "care to show me this plan?"

* * *

><p>Weiss had been taking a stroll across the grounds for most of the afternoon, her teammates had been frustrating her again. It was commonplace these days but she knew it wasn't their fault. They were her friends, real and true, she would not hesitate to help any of them with anything. It wasn't their fault, it was never their fault. Pride, so deeply ingrained in the young heiress, would always rear it's horrendous hand to push her friends back. Pride was such a silly thing to have. Pride in what? A once great company and a family name now dredged through the dirt by her father. It was such a silly thing, Weiss loved her father without question but not the man he became when he worked. A once friendly, caring man now haunted by the constant target above the heads of everyone who even had a passing encounter with him had destroyed him. He was a great man, once upon a time. What did she have to be proud of anymore?<p>

This was a question that had echoed in the snowy haired girls mind for years, but it seemed to crop up far more often now. Her thoughts on the matter were interrupted however by a small repetitive vibration from her pocket. Quickly whipping out her scroll, she read the message.

"Miss Schnee, report to classroom 44-B. Inside you will find two teachers and two students, you are to remain in this class for two hours. It is a project of utmost importance"

Weiss was understandably confused by the message her Headmaster had sent her. 'Why me?' was the first question on her mind, quickly followed by thoughts like 'If it's that important why not have an older student or a Hunter attend?'

Not one to disobey an order however, she proceeded to the classroom, slipping back into her early thought processes.

It did not take long to reach the room, by chance her afternoon meanderings had led her quite close to the large building that housed it. It was one of the elder buildings in the grounds, and also one of the least used. She entered quietly and proceeded to find a seat, unaware of the figure sat cross-legged on the desk in the centre of the room.

* * *

><p>"We should apologise!" declared Ruby<p>

"I guess, but we didn't really do anything wrong. I was talking to you, Blake was doing whatever it is she does. How did any of that annoy her?" Replied Yang truthfully. Before Weiss had stormed off, the room was the quietest it had been in a long time, Ruby and Yang talking softly about the friends left behind at Signal. Many of Ruby's friends had become hers too during their time there, but she did not keep in contact with them as her little sister had. Blake was finishing up her current book, on occasion inquiring about certain events the sisters mentioned. Weiss was silent, then she was loud, then she was gone. It had quickly become a common occurrence but they knew not how to tackle the situation. Yang was all for the blunt option, Blake the diplomatic and Ruby, well Ruby was worried it was her fault and couldn't bring herself to ask incase it made things worse.

"I know, I know but we have too. Somethings wrong and we need to let her know that we're here if she needs us" she paused and thought briefly before continuing "and to let her know that we won't pry if she doesn't want us to know about it". She had given her sister a knowing look whilst speaking. Yang would never admit she was nosy, preferring instead to describe it as an 'ever present thirst for knowledge'.

"Ok, when she gets back we'll tell her, agreed?" striking a confident pose and tone Ruby glanced at her two remaining teammates.

Both took on supportive smiles and spoke in unison "Agreed!"

* * *

><p>"Hello Weiss" the figure announced cheerfully causing Weiss to jump and snap her head towards the source.<p>

"Oh god, not you!"

Stood before the Schness heiress was the buffoon that had been winding her up all of their first term. She still had to ask why he stopped being such a pain but that could wait. The buffoons name?

"Why are you here, Jaune? The Headmaster said this was important!" to the outside world Weiss looked unfazed by her harsh sounding words but on the inside her mind swam with chastising thoughts such as 'Why did I phrase it like that?' and 'He's probably here because the Headmaster thinks he needs to be'.

"To be honest, until you walked in I thought it might have been a joke" He chuckled and scratched his throat and continued to speak.

"Quite mysterious though, I got here about 10 minutes ago. I expected to find two teachers but instead got an empty room with the word Legacy scrawled on the blackboard" Jerking his head in the words direction, it was undeniably there. Legacy, written in a wonderful flowing cursive that could make even the best calligraphers weep.

"I'm really starting to hate that word" whispered Weiss, unaware that the young knight was now stood beside her. For the second time in as many minutes she jumped when he spoke.

With a hint of bile in his words Jaune said "You know I said the same thing when I read it"

A silence fell between the two, Weiss once more returning to her thoughts. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it wasn't exactly pleasant though. A sigh from the bumbling blonde cut the air and suggested the two take up their seats and wait. They sat there, silent for 10 minutes, waiting for their tutors.

Curiosity finally got the better of the young girl and she turned to her classmate

"Why don't you like it? The word I mean" she was a little nervous about asking, unsure how the blonde might react. Was it as personal a question as it would be for her? Would he be annoyed at such impertinence? However he was not, but she did notice a slightly pained expression took root behind his ocean blue eyes. One she knew would be mirrored in her glacial ones.

"It's not exactly easy to explain" he began "it's just like, its haunted me. Ever since I was young I was taught about the great deeds that have followed my family name. I was constantly reminded of the responsibilities I was to take up. Even my weapon is a reminder of it all. Everyone at this school and those who graduated have seen it. Here take a closer look" removing Crocea Mors from its sheathe, he handed it to Weiss.

She took it gently, she had great respect for a person weapon, it was a treasured part of them. She knew how she would feel if someone handled Myrtanaster carelessly. She found herself drawn to the handle, simple yet elegant design. It really was familiar looking.

"I don't understand, how does everyone know it?" she whispered, Jaune was intrigued by her change in personality, he had expected her to snap about getting to the point but she seemed genuinely interested and the icy tinge to her voice was gone.

"Well" snapping himself out of his stunned state "it's the same sword wielded by the statue in the main courtyard. This sword has seen more bloodshed than any other weapon, except for some of the relics in the museums across Vytal"

Weiss was in a hidden awe at the sword in front of her. She began to test the balance, it was perfect. She felt for impurities or damage in the metal but there was none. She felt the weight, it was certainly heavier than any weapon she'd ever held. "Want to know something interesting?"

Weiss looked once more into the eyes of her companion, nodding her answer.

"When I first came here, I didn't expect to meet anyone who knew the same weight I do"

Weiss stuttered "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Weiss. I'm not going to make you talk about it, but if you want to, I'm here to listen. You know i'll understand either way"

Weiss noticed an expression she'd never seen on the goofball before, steely determination and genuine care. She let out a sigh, "thank you Jaune, but if it's all the same to you, I'd just like to think in peace for a bit"

"Of course" there was no malice in his reply, he was being honest when he said he wouldn't push her to talk. Weiss had believed he wouldn't honour his words. He did however and a quiet appreciation of his honesty crept into her thoughts.

In the silence 30 minutes past, there were still no teachers, but neither student left. They had been told to stay there for the 2 hours and that is precisely what they did. Weiss finally broke the silence

"It's the same as it is for you really. I've been groomed since childhood for a position of great responsibility, to take over a company that has helped the world in many ways"

Her companion was silent, just listening. She wordlessly thanked him for it, she wanted to talk about it but she didn't want to answer questions.

"I'm supposed to be proud of the Schnee legacy, and I am. My family's company has provided innovation to the world, the Transcontinental Communication System was one of many gifts provided to help the world. But now, with my father incharge, our name is dragged in the dirt. We have a target over our heads, board members, family friends, anyone with even a passing connection to us are at risk. Ruby, Yang, Blake are at risk, even you. I didn't really have friends growing up because of what my father has done to our 'legacy'. It's hardened me, this pride in something I'm not sure I can be proud of anymore. When my turn comes, can I live up to my grandfather, or his father? Or will I become just like my father? Run the remnants of our once great name into the ground, provide the final nail in its coffin?"

She hung her head, it did feel good to say these things aloud at last. She felt a weight on her shoulder which caused her to jump. Then followed by a soft friendly but forceful tone.

"Neither" he said

"Excuse me?" confusion evident in the heiresses voice

"You'll be neither Weiss. You're a determined person, I know you won't become your father, but that same drive will also lead you to be greater than your grandfather. You'll take your name back and wipe clean any and all stains. Have faith in yourself!" after he finished he removed his hand and leant back in his chair.

Weiss appreciated the sentiment behind the contact but was still happy he didn't allow his hand to linger longer than was needed. It was almost time to leave, the teachers had not shown but the time here had not been a waste. She felt better, she wanted to get back to her team and apologise for her recent actions.

"I figured it out by the way"

For the fourth and final time today Weiss jumped from her thoughts "What do you mean Jaune?"

"It was a riddle, sort of. The message from Ozpin, the two students and two teachers. We assumed that made 4 people, but we were wrong. It was only ever going to be us two here. The lesson? To try to begin and overcome our issues with our legacies. We are teaching each other" he smiled and got to his feet.

"If ever you need to talk Weiss, don't hesitate. I'll leave my bravado at the door and just listen"

"Thank you Jaune, I extend the same offer to you"

The two left the room in comfortable silence, Jaune left in the knowledge he had helped and Weiss, well Weiss left with a new friend and a new determination to do her name proud. Not because she was supposed to, but as a way to honour the friends she'd made and the people she'd lost.


	3. Chapter 3 - Fairytale Factual

**Chapter 3 - Fairytale Factual**

**If you see any mistakes, breaks in the story or spelling errors you just can't work past come back in a couple days. I try my hardest to fix, at least major, issues immediately after posting. Some problems are always missed but I know how much difficulty I have reading stories with glaring issues. I know my work isn't fantastic but at least 1 person who reads this piece of work with love the ideas. So for that one person or persons, I shall make sure it is as easy to understand and as problem free as I can make it!**

**Also, you would not believe how many times i've written and rewritten this chapter. It's definitely not the strongest so fa, I won't lie to you, I simply didn't know how to improve upon it. In later days I may rewrite it, make it better but for now it still fits perfectly with my progression. The next chapters are where all the fun stuff will begin. (At least for me anyway). Take it as you will, but I hope you enjoy it! You know if anybody wants to wing a fitting piece of artwork my way, for a cover, go right ahead. It's been a long time since i've done anything artistic and what meager skills I did have are non-existent now. **

**Kind regards,**

**Your fellow writer.**

* * *

><p>Darkness, immovable and utter darkness. Darkness that usually found its home with an unbreakable silence. Tonight, however, this was not the case.<p>

Outside of Vale, in a once packed warehouse, a single repeating sound could be heard. A sound echoing across the steel walls, and embedding in the concrete floor. It was a sharp but beautiful sound, the reverberation of which could instill terror in those that heard it. Each step and the sound would intensify, each step and your heart would freeze. The unmistakable sound of glass.

A spark, a flame and amidst the light stood a young woman. Graceful in her stance but something sinister burned behind her eyes. It wasn't an emotion, but a power. It wasn't a Semblance or an Aura that had been ignited there, but a truth. Control.

Pulling out her scroll, she immediately dialled and stood patiently. It was not long until it was answered

"Yes?" the voice that answered was almost nurturing in tone but held a malice that still shocked the young women.

"We've finished preparing and are ready to start, should we begin?" the young women answered quickly and precisely. She knew the costs of dawdling all too well.

"Not just yet, we will no longer be using the Scholar's Mate tactic" the man on the scroll paused for a moment

"I've decided, it would be a far better game if our opponent at least had a chance"

The young women nodded but before she could hang up the voice spoke once more, this time far less sweetly.

"Oh, and Cinder? End Mr Torchwick"

The scroll went dark, the flame went out and glass began to play it's dirge through the warehouse once more.

* * *

><p>Lie Ren, a quiet boy that most found unassuming. Most would think he had always been a quiet one, they would be wrong. Only the bouncy, ginger haired girl and a particular cat-eared Faunus in the dorm opposite had experienced the same tough, struggle of life at a young age. Although he would never claim he and Nora had had a harsher existence than their Faunus friend. She was the only one at the school that had shared at least a similar trial in life, to his knowledge anyway, the school was very large after all.<p>

After the revelation that Blake had revealed her heritage and history to her team, Ren had thought to do the same. He would not do it without his partner though, and he did not want to leave her to shoulder her secrets alone. He steeled himself to convince her, little did he know that the bubbly hammer-wielder was on her way to convince him the same.

It was then that she appeared next to him, causing him to recoil in surprise.

"Nora? What did I say about sneaking up on me?" He asked calmly but his mind screamed 'how does she do that?'

"I don't know Ren? What did you tell me?" Answered Nora, tongue out in defiance. Ren decided his best recourse was to sigh and push on.

"I'm glad you're here Nora, I was actually meaning to talk to you"

"Is it about talking to our team?" The serious tone Nora had adopted took Ren by surprise once more. All the while the same innocent eyes and unwavering smile peered back at him.

"Well, it would help us bond and we have to tell them some day, why not soon? We know of Jaune's secret, perhaps it is time we shared ours. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Right! Let's do it!" Declared Nora, taking to her feet and putting her hands to her hips. 'She really is a wonderful person' thought Ren. His lifelong friend has never ceased to amaze him.

* * *

><p>Jaune was beginning to fret, tomorrow was the day Ozpin will reveal the new training schedule for teams JNPR and RWBY. He knew it would be more taxing, more difficult. He was sure both teams could handle it, but he was concerned whether he'd be able to match up. He's come along way since first semester, but he knows he is still leagues away from his fellows.<p>

Whilst in his worried stupor he nearly failed to hear his scroll buzzing. Upon realisation he quickly fumbled with it and answers

"Hello Mr Arc, I trust your research is going well?"

"Hello Professor Ozpin, uhh, research sir?" Jaune stuttered, 'What research?' he thought

"Into your weapon, I'm merely calling to recommend a book that may provide a great deal of help" Jaune didn't answer, trying to figure out how he forgot about the professors request. He waited for the recommendation

"I've made arrangements for you to be gifted with the tome 'The First Blades'. It is a comprehensive encyclopedia on the first weapons ever designed. It is a very long book and I ask that you begin to carry it with you at all times. It is the only one left in existence. Goodbye Mr Arc!" and with that the call was ended. Jaune was left in slight shock, he quickly shook himself off and began his search for the book. It was almost too convenient he was already in the library.

'If he's already made arrangements for it, perhaps I should ask the librarian first?' he mused, unaware he had already started towards the strange man who maintained this storehouse of books and powerful relics from bygone times. Before long he found himself at the front desk and rang the small bell to signal his position. It was an odd bell that made no noise but he learnt not to question it after his very first visit.

He recalled the librarians words at the time "Ahh Mr Arc, there are many things in this library that make little sense, best not to question them!"

The librarian was a strange man, rather mysterious but at least he was usually polite.

"Hello again Mr Arc, how can I be of assistance?"

"Oh, uhh, Professor Ozpin said he'd arranged a book for me. Do you have it here?" Jaune asked nervously, the Librarian was cautious about giving Jaune any of the books since the day he managed to rip a page in one of the reference ones. But it seemed today he had no intention of making anything difficult.

"Of course Mr Arc, here you go! Make sure no damage occurs to this" he paused and glared at the young knight "This book is worth far more than you can possible imagine"

Jaune stood silent and slightly fearful, quickly composing himself he uttered his thanks and hurried off to begin readying. Thinking 'I'd best start now, keep my mind off tomorrow' and with that he took a seat in the most secluded area he could.

The book was huge and the paper was the thinnest he'd ever seen, but it was also remarkably strong. It was lighter than it looked but it was still rather heavy. It was cast in black leather with blood red threading, there were patches of leather that had faded slightly over time but it was amazingly well maintained.

Jaune opened the first page and began to read. The first few chapters of the book read almost like a selection of fairytale's.

'Long ago man, after they had dragged themselves out of the dust, were confronted with a harsh and inhospitable world. A world of darkness and monsters, a world where hope was almost non-existent. Man were but nomads, running from hole in the ground to dingy cave. Barely scraping the food needed to survive and dying by the droves, but there was still hope. Even the smallest sparks could ignite a flame, a flame that could spread and grow into a roaring forest fire.

One such hope was the power of our world, dust. It was named for the Ether we clawed our way out of. It did not take long to set up small communities in hotspots of the minerals. It was then that Human and Faunus alike began to build and construct. Eventually, some of the larger communities, those with better defences to hold off the creatures that had risen from a darker Ether, a place they called 'Grimm'. In these communities, with the creatures of Grimm held back, they discovered metal work and began to craft weapons. Simple spears to hunt for food with, swords and shields for defending their homes and agricultural tools.

Soon, though, the creatures of Grimm began to grow stronger and their normal weapons were no longer enough, and humanity had to adapt once more. The first two weapons ever designed, were two swords. One held all four forms of dust, Fire, Ice, Lightning and Wind. Perfectly balanced and woven into the metal in layers. The sword was nye on unbreakable and sharp enough to cleave armies in twain.

The second, was not as balanced. It used all four forms of dust also but it wasn't quite as pure. It matched it's brother in abilities but it would turn out to be slightly less durable.

Many years after these weapons were formed a great battle ensued. The Grimm Ether was unending in introducing newer and more terrifying forms of creature and the numbers exceeded any ever released before. The five major strongholds that had risen amongst Remnant were plunged into a seemingly unending war for survival. A war that few saw humanity winning, except for two brothers in more than arms.

They had fought all their lives to protect and their weapons were brother and sister in their minds. They and their weapons were bonded to each other in a profound way. Each sealed a small amount of aura into the other weapon, a gift to the families that would one day own each weapon and sign of utter faith in each other. It was on the final day, during the final push of the battle that one of the brothers fell. His weapon cleaved in two and his broken dying form lay crumpled.

It is said that, upon seeing the dying form, the younger of the two brothers let out a harrowing battle cry, weapon glowed a brilliant white and with a single swing a hundred meter radius was struck down. Friend or foe were not distinguished between as the arc of the blade tore through the air. The younger brother then sat down next to man who he'd fought with, who he grew with, the man with a smile on his face as his life ebbed from his body.

It is said that they simply smiled at each other, that once the light behind the eyes of the older brother went out the remaining man gathered the shattered remains of his fallen companions blade. Shards of metal still glowing a brilliant white also. It is the belief of many that he released his aura from the blade and allowed it to flow freely across remnant in search of one worthy enough to fill his brothers place. A fighter who would defend any and all to the death. The younger of the two kept the shards, the last remaining piece of his brother.

It is said that the survivor took a new name that day. A name that symbolised the power and strength of the two turned one. After the war with the creatures of Grimm, after the battle that had turned the tide of Remnant, the man roamed the world. Appearing when needed, but never strayed close to the cities. He was lauded a hero, but not once did he stay to be thanked or paid. Over time he became an obscurity, only a single line in a dirge for war reminded people of his existence

"Two brothers went to war, they went to fight an army. One was slain, the other slew more, and became a one man army".

This is the first of tales of the First Blades as they show through the history of Remnant.'

Jaune sat amazed at the story. "Ruby would love this" he mumbled, knowing the young girls love of weapons and fairytales. He decided to retire for the night and get some rest ready for tomorrow. After training he'll read some more, maybe the rest of the book will explain why exactly Ozpin gave him this specific book. The book was supposed to help him research his own weapon, but the small illustrations looked nothing like Crocea Mors. He rose from the library, preparing for the evenings practice with his Spartan partner.

* * *

><p>Sat in the same empty classroom she had only the day before, the Schnee Heiress sighed. The apology to team RWBY had been difficult, pride still an issue in the snowy soul of the girl but she had done. She overcame the first hurdle in preparing for her future and she had knew who gave her the push she needed. The blonde ignoramus, the so called 'lovable' oaf her friends had grown accustomed to. Weiss couldn't truly say she liked the boy yet, but she by no means hated him. She never hated him really either, but to say she thought he was a frustrating waste of cellular material and air in her mind was an understatement.<p>

Still, he had helped, offered to continue. She was surprised that her team had put up with her, difficulties, but they were stuck with her for four years regardless. They'd really have no choice but to accept her attitude. Jaune however, and by extension his team, had no reason to be continually tolerant. Constantly helpful and kind to a fault, she would say this about the bumbling knight, she was warming to him. She may not like him yet, but to her he is now a friend. Not a treasured acquaintance or a 'best bud', as some of the dullards would put it, just a friend. A valuable commodity to a lonely heiress.

She silently vowed to help him the way he helped her. A true Schnee repays all debts and when the time came she would repay this one in full. She would see Jaune take up the mantle of his line and she knew that she would not be alone in that cause.

Schnee's do not believe in fate, but she knew that all her friends were going somewhere, though she knew not where.

* * *

><p>In the RWBY dorm room a certain Blonde Brawler lay twisting and turning amongst her sheet locked into a dream she could not understand. She had been having it a lot of late. A woman with long black hair and a intricate White Fang mask. A fascinatingly designed sword sheathed at her hips. The woman would always speak to Yang, words that could not be understood. She would remove her mask and reveal the most striking thing about her. It wasn't her sword, or the indescribable Aura she emitted but her eyes. They were red.<p>

These were eyes that pierced Yangs vivid lilac, that brought an unfamiliar feeling to her but also a sense of calm. The dream would always end the same though, after a conversation of muffled words and uninterpretable sounds, the women would fade and the world would grow dark. Yang would awake with a start, cold and scared. The feeling would always pass, and she'd drift back into sleep for the rest of the night to awake in the morning with an acute sense of foreboding that she could not explain. That would fade though, everything always fades.

* * *

><p>"Cinder, it's time!"<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 - The First Step

**Chapter 4 - The First Step. **

**Instead of lots of explaining in a header, I shall but any notes in the afterword. So, if you want information of any sort, check there! **

**Any mistakes, wait a day or two and i'll try and fix them!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ruby woke with a start, a cold clammy feeling covering her skin. She'd had the dream again, the battlefield soaked in blood and iron. The men, women and the monsters torn and littering the ground. Dust rising from the scorched earth and swirling around the few forms still stirring in their death throes. It would be beautiful if not for the destruction. The dusky light of the setting sun and the lunar rays of the slowly rising moon glinting of the dust, some beams strong enough to ignite the minute fire dust particles. Pin prick sized balls of fire would blink in an out of existence like temporary fireflies.<p>

But it was not beautiful, and Ruby's recollection was instantly drew back to the swathes of destruction her sleeping mind had envisaged. Terror gripped at her soul, froze her heart and flooded her lungs. Her mind burned with the afterimage she could not dispel. Her form stood, blood-stained but uninjured, a smile of derision on her face as she glared down at the lifeless corpse beneath her. Her first Beacon friend come brother and protector lay shattered and mutilated at her feet, Crescent Rose protruding through his chest. But the most terrifying thing was the smile she wore as she watched the knights blood seep from his mortal wounds. Her friend was dead by her weapon and she was smiling.

Tears bubbled behind her eyes but the same fear that gripped her refused them to fall. She mentally scolded herself, repeating a line over and over again like a mantra

'It was just a dream, it was just a dream, it was just a dream'

It didn't feel like a dream, it never felt like a dream, but it must have been. She woke up in her bed after all, that proved it a dream. But why did it feel so real? Minutes past, slowly forcing herself to move, to get up, to leave the thing that had transported her to such despair. Slipping off the edge of her bunk, silently gliding to the bathroom and thanking Blake for teaching her some of her more subtle skills. Trying to replace the thoughts with easier ones, Ruby quickly showered and changed fear never leaving, it remained draped over her like a damp sheet. Clinging to the skin and suffocating the lungs. She thought to go get some training in but she couldn't bring herself to touch Crescent Rose just yet so instead chose to wander the grounds. Perhaps the sight of the rising sun would calm her.

She cast a lingering gaze over her still sleeping teammates and sister, a quiet envy of their still forms unaware of their leaders current trauma.

"Sleep well Team RWBY" she whispered before sliding out the door and beginning her walk to the courtyard.

It didn't really take that long to reach her destination but with the memories of her dream on cycle behind her dulled silver eyes it felt like hours. Each step rang heavy through her bones and each breath of cold air threw an icicle through her veins, it hurt but it lessened the fear slightly. Reminding her that this is indeed the real world. She never noticed the mop of blonde hair buried in a book beneath the very statue she was approaching.

"Hey Ruby!"

She jumped in surprise, heart rate quickened and hand unconsciously shifting to the currently absent Sniper-Scythe. Before her sat her friend, the only one who could really come close to understanding her current feeling. A shy smile and his hand on the back of his neck he spoke with the barest hint of a chuckle

"I've been making people jump a lot recently it seems. What brings you out so early Ruby?" he queried the girl softly and tapped the seat next to him. Ruby did not speak, simply seated herself down crossed her legs and retreated into herself. Jaune turned his head slightly to see her, she looked so small right now, so vulnerable. It was a far cry from the usually happy girl. He was one of her protectors, though he knew she didn't really need him to be, and her current state was just so, not Ruby. So his protective instincts flared and readied himself to fix whatever he could. Ruby was an incredibly strong and skilled fighter, she did not need to be babied, but she did need a distraction.

They'd sat here before like this, before an important exam that took place whilst on half term, an exam for team leaders, an exam that could seriously hamper their education if they failed. She was panicking, barely slept and barely managed more than a few paltry bites of food per meal. To say the exam was weighing heavily on her would be an understatement. So Jaune and Yang had dragged her from her room, spouting lines like

"Onwards my brother, we must breathe life back into our youngest sibling" and

"Yes dear sister, let us go post-haste"

Mock posh accents and attempts at the amusing comedic style of nonsensical meeting formal. It was a form of comedy Ruby loved, one which led on past occasions to the merciless teasing of a certain Spartan and an Heiress by the two blondes. Whenever that failed, they always had their secret weapon. "The most nonsensical weapon ever designed" as she was called would never fail to bring laughter to the young reapers voice as she roped the polite and the posh into whatever wacky adventure her addled but lovable mind could come up with.

They dragged her to this statue and made her sit, ignoring her pleas. Smiles on the faces of the two blondes as they told her that she was to sit with them for an hour or so and have a picnic. So there they sat, just Jaune and Yang talking at first, trying to bring the youngest of their group into the conversation. Slowly but surely the hooded girl relaxed and enjoyed her time, laughing with those who knew her best and eating more than she'd eaten in days. There was no telling her to calm down, no telling her it'd be alright, just the two of them playfully teasing and talking to the girl as if there was no stress to be had in the world. For those few hours Ruby forgot her worries and all that she thought of was her Blonde Barrier. The two who, for better or worse, would make sure she smiled at the end of every day. A barrier that would prevent the worst of life from reaching her. They knew that she would do the same for them, just as all of their friends would do for each other.

The relationship that had sprouted between the three had been a sudden and surprising thing for their friends at first. Ruby had always been a close friend of Jaunes but the familial attitude was still odd see to begin with. Especially once Yang and Jaune began to act the same way towards each other. To the three however, it felt right. Yang had always wanted a brother with which to tease and play pranks on people with and Ruby had wanted a brother to confide in, to go to when she felt like she couldn't go to Yang, a pillar of strength and kindness that could support them both if ever the need arose. They felt like family, so they made it so. A family of three within a family of eight.

Needless to say, Jaune had a distraction in mind. The perfect distraction for a girl who loved heroes and fairytales.

"Want to hear a story Ruby?" He whispered, the downcast head of the girl perked up slightly and nodded. She scooted closer so she could hear all the better and sat patiently. Jaune noticed she was gripping the hem of her cloak rather tightly, briefly placing his hand on her forearm in a sign of comfort, he then began reading.

* * *

><p>"No, no, not there. Perhaps a few miles further east?" Ozpin mumbled to himself. He had been up all night planning the training he was to put the first years most promising teams into. He dared say they would probably be two of the most important teams to arise from the school in many, many years. The training though was to be gruelling, it was to be life threatening. It was truly unfortunate, he had never wanted to place any of his students into direct harm.<p>

He was a man with plan after plan, a solution or contingency for any issues that could arise. This, though, was unavoidable. They must be jumped into the deep end. The were strong individuals, stronger in their teams but all eight of them together could become undefeatable. They could be the shining Beacons of light that the school was formed to create. That was after all, why the school was named as such. Not for the lighthouse like structure at its centre, no that was just a design coincidence, an apt one though.

He poured over notes, checking for the right drop zones, making sure that it could be easily cleared from the air if any creatures were lurking there. He was strategically planning positions for dead drops should the need arise for them and was working on an enhanced communications booster to be dropped before their arrival so communication would never be an issue. It was tough going, but he was close. The best routes worked out, the coordinates for drop zones plotted and the communications booster was being built right now. Three placed in a triangle precisely 20 miles apart would provide a large area for easy communication. However, their route will take them out of that zone eventually and there was nothing more he could do. The harness would have to be cut eventually but he could only hope to allow them to acclimatise to the danger before they were pushed full force into it.

He sighed and whispered into his office. Slowly he got up and proceeded to a ornate chess set and board set up in the corner. Two black pawns were already moved from their starting positions and one white knight. He sighed once more and whispered to the second white knight he held in his fingers.

"I am sorry" he place the knight a few spaces from its brother. "Knight to F3"

* * *

><p>Jaune spoke slowly and calmly as he began the story. He'd been reading it before Ruby arrived, but decided to begin again rather than start in the middle or read the story he read in the library the night before.<p>

_"Long after the great war, and the world had began to forget about the heroes of its most important battle, the creatures of Grimm began to stir once more. The world had grown and the creatures were no match for the might humanity had gained. But the creatures were more, they were many and even the strongest man will fall to the many. _

_The last survivor of the war, and the wielder of the first blade and the remnants of it's sister sword trekked back to the site of his brothers grave. An unmarked headstone in the middle of a desolate wasteland, graves were not important to the two, their weapons would be would be their true headstone. Stories would tell of the lone grave being guarded and cared for by a lone woman, these stories stretched far across Vytal as a curiosity. An unnamed women tended the unmarked grave of a forgotten battlefield. _

_When word reached the living brother, he set straight to the site. He was to wait and watch, to find who was tending the grave of his fallen sibling. He camped on the site for days until he caught sight of the women. She wore a Red veil and large travelling cloak, too big to have belonged to her. She carefully feed the small growing patches of grass, the only smattering of green on the otherwise dead ground. A small pail of water and a rag at her knees as she gently wiped clean the small marble pillar. All the while tears cascaded from her eyes. _

_The living brother approached the unnamed woma__n, slowly as to not startle her. He made no sound and uttered no words, he took from his pack the last pieces of his brother. His shattered weapon. He placed the shards on the grave and walked away. He left the unnamed woman to continue her grief. She had protected the grave and trusted the protection of shards to her. _

_Stories tell of a woman that fell in love with the now deceased brother, a woman that captured his heart also. The stories tell that he had vowed to return to her, that they were to be married and give rise to a family of powerful sons and daughters. It is said she took the shards, the last of what was supposed to be her husband, and guarded them. Some say she had locked a small fragment of her own Aura into a single shard. Others say she reforged it alone, and some say she convinced the most skilled blacksmiths in Remnant to reforge the blade. The first two blades however, undoubtedly ended up in the hands of two hunter families. The living brother with his new name and the unnamed woman who lost her love to the uncaring creatures that slunk through the darkness."_

Jaune closed the book and looked over to his companion, she was visibly relaxed, a small smile on her face and her eyes were closed in contentment. She sighed calmly and spoke softly

"I always loved it when Yang would read to me, thank you for doing the same Jaune"

"Anytime Ruby, so what did you think of it?"

Ruby breathed in and looked thoughtfully at the sun as it peered over the forest at them, the fear she had felt was gone and she was calm. She looked to the knight sat at her side and spoke once more.

"It was good, kinda sad though. It had hope though, the shards the Living Brother gave her were a symbol of it. He had protected them and cared for them, but in the end gave them to someone who loved his brother in a more profound way than he did. He gave her back a part of her love that was cruelly taken from her. It wasn't like the stories Yang would read to me, but in a good way. It was more realistic. In some tales, the shards would hold some power to return her love to her or to allow one final conversation so they could say goodbye. Weapons have always been extensions of ourselves, of our hopes and fears. Our strengths and weaknesses, to me it's a sign of true respect or love that would prompt someone to hand over such a piece of themselves to another. Though her love didn't give it her, the Living Brother must have known that this is what the fallen man would've wanted."

"Sounds sappy when you say it like that" Jested Jaune chuckling at her answer.

Silence fell between the two after they shared their chuckle, Jaune to turned back to his friend to speak, but realised she had dozed off. Breathing slowly and head slipping off his shoulder. He chuckled softly and picked the girl up in his arms. It was still very early in the morning, but a few students had started to stir as he took her back to her dorm room. Rapping on the door quickly but gently, he waited for it to open.

It opened a few seconds later to Yang, face betraying signs of worry until she say the red hooded sleeper in his arms. She smiled and held out her arms to take the sleeping girl, to which Jaune quickly obliged. They shared a glance and Yang held his arm for a moment before speaking.

"Thank you Jaune"

"Anytime Yang, come get us when you're all awake" Smiling the blonde knight turned and entered his own dorm, turning to just in time to see his fellow blonde placing Ruby onto her bed and returning to shut the door. With one final wave to each other they retired to their rooms and waited for their teammates to rise from their slumber.

* * *

><p>It was nearly 1:00pm when all of RWBY and JNPR were together again, they had been at lunch when they received a message to meet at the air docks by professor Ozpin. They made haste to leave, no intention of keeping their mysterious headmaster in wait. The two leaders leading the group, a knowing look on their face as they prepared for the coming orders. This was when they would be told their new training regime. This was when they would start their next challenge, but they had no idea how challenging it would turn out to be.<p>

As they approached the docks they saw eight large packs next to the grey haired man. His back to them as he spoke up.

"As i'm sure your leaders have told you, I have changed your training regime. However, it will not be taking place at this school. At least not this part" he paused and observed the shocked silence that had befallen the group. Turning to address them he finished his speech.

"You will be returning to Mountain Glenn, and by that I mean team RWBY will be returning and team JNPR you will be joining them this time. Your training will require you to learn to survive solely on your own. Your leaders choices will impact everyone of you so you will be required to listen to both and not just the one from your team. On your scrolls I have detailed a list of missions to complete whilst there, the first will be unlocked upon your arrival and the rest will follow once certain requirements are met, or I deem it necessary. This will be a huge risk, one I wish I did not have to put upon you but I have no other options. You will be briefed on the Airship as to why this is the case. I have the utmost faith in all of you, stand strong and trust yourselves. Remember Leaders, your team look to you for guidance, do not overlook their input concerning decisions that could affect you all. The rest will be explained on the ship, your weapons and ammunition have been placed in the hold and all mission critical equipment has been stored there too. Good luck!"

With that the headmaster walked past the still dumbstruck teams. Ruby and Jaune recovering first and turning to their friends

"You guys ready?" The said loudly to snap the others out of their thoughts.

Determined faces and reassuring eyes formed on each of them as they nodded their heads and replied

"Let's do this!"

* * *

><p><strong>So if you've been reading this far you may have noticed a distinct lack of action or adventure. Well fret not, action will be coming. So our favourite teams have been shipped off to Mountain Glenn. I must say, i've got a lot planned for their stay in everyones favourite desolate, monster utopian holiday destination. It's still a slow boil, that's not going to change for a while and i'm still coming to terms with the way i've written the characters. I'm working on the Fairytale stories from the book Jaune was gifted so expect them to improve eventually. <strong>

**I made some improvements to the previous chapter, removing a line or two that I felt ruined pacing, and added a lovely little scene with Weiss.**

**I realise as yet there's been no Pyrrha or Blake, and very little Nora, Ren or Yang but they will be featured. Sorry for fans of Velvet, Sun or Neptune they probably won't be seen for a bit, mention perhaps in passing. At least one of them will have a tie in to a change in a certain character's attitude and not for the reasons you might think (I'll leave you guess which two and why). They will all appear much later though, don't fret. It's just I don't need them in the main storyline till near the end.**

**As a final note, i've decided on one of the relationships that may or may not sprout later in the story. I'm not going to share which simple because that would be dull and it would make it even less surprising. (It's nothing special, ever combination of characters has been practically done to death already).**

**I chose this particular couple though, because looking at the number of stories that have written about them, they seem to have the most interesting dynamic in terms of routes I could take them and ways they could grow and adapt. **

**Anyway that's enough for now, I know not many people actually read headers or afterwords but it's here if you need it at least!**

**Kind regards**

**Your fellow writer**


	5. Chapter 5 - Dropping By

**Chapter 5 - Dropping By**

**See Afterwords for information. **

**Kind regards,**

**Your fellow writer**

* * *

><p>The airship groaned into life as the 8 students clambered aboard, taking their seats in preparation for take-off. A tall spartan girl with flowing red locks, akin to a burning fire lashing gently about the air, knotted her fingers in anticipation of her first 'mission'.<p>

A four time tournament winner, a mascot of a popular children's cereal and now huntress-in-training, this renowned warrior was relishing the challenge this mission to Mountain Glenn would bring. Pyrrha Nikos, was undoubtedly excited, since the Breach they had been resting, as much as anyone attending the top Hunting Academy in Remnant could rest at least. For trained fighters, there is only so much relaxation you can take.

She seated herself next to the ginger haired Valkyrie, her teammate and one of her three closest friends. She'd at first been intimidated by the girls effervescent and rambunctious personality. She quickly grew close to her and her to she. Fast friends with a fast talking, fast eating and fast fighting girl. It seemed that everything about the girl was accelerated at times.

"So Nora, are you excited?"

Nora, innocent smile as ever present as always, gave a playful sarcastic smirk and practically sang her response

"Duhh, think of all the Grimm we'll get to kill! Oh, oh, maybe we'll even see some of the really rare species or maybe something entirely unseen! Like the ones in those movies Jaune rented recently"

"I'm sure we'll see plenty during our mission" Pyrrha decided to make one little addendum though, knowing her friend. "Just promise no riding them, please?"

The hammer wielder groaned slightly "You and Ren are so boring! I bet Jaune would let me do it" A small twinkle in her eyes as she spoke, Ren had previously told her "no more fun". But if Nora was honest, he probably, just perhaps, said "No more riding Grimm Nora, please? Once was enough for me". She knew at least a little part of him enjoyed it though, he may be quiet but he's not always the stoic silent guy everyone assumes of him.

"Would Jaune saying no really stop you though Nora?"

* * *

><p>In the furthest corner of the Airship sat the only two males of the two teams. Both felt fortunate to be placed on the same team, as much as they liked their teammates and sister teammates, being able to easily hang out with another male made for a refreshing experience.<p>

"Ever wonder what they talk about when we're not around?" inquired Jaune

Ren gave his leader an exasperated look and sighed his reply

"All the time"

Ren was a curious sort, he had grown accustomed to his leaders eccentricities and Jaune to Ren's. A brotherhood, but unlike Jaune's interactions with his extended sisters, was formed. They were best friends, but both would drop anything to help their partners. Something neither had a problem with, Ren would do anything for his constant companion and Jaune would do the same for his mentor, friend and the girl who saved him from himself (as well as the fast approaching ground during initiation). It was an unspoken understanding that both were glad to have.

Jaune shared everything with his brother-in-arms and Ren spoke nearly as much with him as he did with Nora. Jaune was his leader, his friend and although he never said it, he greatly admired Jaunes drive and empathic nature. He had the same traits as himself, something Ren thought only true born leaders could possess.

"Say Jaune? Can I ask you something?" Rens demeanor had changed when he spoke, the calm voiced man showed hints of trepidation and nervousness as he whispered.

"Of course Ren, anything!" the knightly leader replied

A pause as Ren decided on the correct phrasing, he had counted all the possible ways Jaune could react, but no matter what someone had to say this.

"It's, it's about..."

* * *

><p>"Ruby! Will you sit still!"<p>

Weiss was beginning to get frustrated with her partners constant fidgeting,

"But Weiss, we've been sat down for ages, I want to go talk to everyone" complained the restless girl, struggling in her restraints before giving up and slumping down her seat.

"Ruby Rose, we've been on the ship all of 3 minutes, you can't possibly be this bored already"

* * *

><p>"You know Yang, I never thanked you for the dance. You were right, I was burning myself out and I, well, Thank you!"<p>

"No problem Kitty Cat"

Blake shot her partner a playful glare. She didn't mind the nickname to be honest, it was meant endearingly. But she suspected if anyone other than her team used it, it would be a different matter. She listened intently as Yang continued

"So, how's your investigation going? I mean, I know none of us talk about it but we all know there's more to it than just Roman and the White Fang" Yang frowned slightly at her own words.

Blake could not deny that, there was almost certainly something else going on. She didn't know what and at times it was maddening, all four members of team RWBY spent a lot of time trying to find links between attacks, to find some form of pattern to the robberies, something at all to explain what was going on. None believed that Roman was the ringleader. Blake did know one thing though, they had to find out what was going on and put a stop to it.

* * *

><p>"So you want to train her?" asked Jaune.<p>

Rens reply was controlled and calm once more, Jaune had listened calmly and had agreed with him in the end.

"It doesn't have to be me, my point is, someone needs to train her. You, Weiss and Nora are out, you lack the skills required. No offence"

Jaune held his hands up and chuckled, it went without saying that Jaune would be a terrible person to provide training in this circumstance and he took no offense at Rens words

"None taken"

"It's just, she can't rely solely on her weapon, there are other talented hand-to-hand combatants in our octuplet that could help. She's the only one of us who has no means of attack without her weapon, and her defense would solely be evasion. You can't evade forever, I really think this could help her."

Jaune considered his friends reasoning, the martial artist was, above all, a logical person. He presented the facts well.

"Alright, as I've said, I agree she needs guidance. I'll talk to her, but I do think she needs to learn from the best, you'll be the one to teach her"

Jaune smiled reassuringly at his friend, he was glad that Ren had brought the matter up. This could help her grow, she always wants to improve her skills, to be the best huntress she could possibly be and Jaune knew that this would do just that. With Ren as her teacher she'd probably become the most skilled huntress out of the entire group.

* * *

><p>Before too long the Airship reached its cruising altitude and the eight could unbuckle and interact. Conversations abound, from the fervent discussion of their mission to the mundanity of school life. The confidence and comradery could be felt in the air, though it was easy to sense a slight undercurrent of apprehension permeating the words each spoke. They were excited, scared, elated and nervous.<p>

One of the group separated himself and began down to the hold. he felt a weapons inspection was due, and it would be a great way to calm his own nerves. He whispered an apology as he left and claimed he was just airsick. Knowing how their leader preferred to be alone when his nausea acted up and so he was left to his own devices. Unbeknownst to the blonde knight however, an heiress saw him slink off. Deciding now would be a good time to thank him for the conversation the other day. She followed.

The heiress took a few minutes longer to shake off her partner, the girl could be a little clingy sometimes. Weiss wove a convincing tale about needing to be alone and think for a bit. It wasn't really a lie, she really did need to think. The best lies are woven with the truth after all.

By the time she tracked down Jaune he had four weapons laid neatly in front of himself. Stormflower, Milo and Akouo, Magnahild and Crocea Mors. Before she could announce her presence however he deftly grasped the impressive war hammer, span it around in a manner she had seen Nora do and deployed it. It was odd to see the buffoon dealing so well with it, he perhaps has been practicing harder than she had first assumed.

"Hello Jaune"

The boy jumped and could've sworn he heard the intruder mutter "pay back" under her breath. Quickly regaining himself he responded.

"Hello Weiss, can I, uhh, help?"

Weiss was still slightly confused at the blondes activities with his teammates weapons, understandably in her mind.

"What are you doing?"

"Umm, weapon inspection?" nervously replied Jaune. Weiss cocked an eyebrow at this, surely his teammates are perfectly capable of checking their own weapons.

"Why are you checking all of them? And since when have you been able to use them?"

Jaune smiled, he could understand Weiss' confusion, it must be odd to see the usually clumsy boy using someone else's weapon.

"Well, I suggested my team learn to use and maintain each others weapons. You never know what could happen in a fight, what if you lost your weapon while your partner was unconscious but still had theirs for example? Would you remain unarmed or use what's around you?"

Jaune had been picking up on Rens logical skills, it made perfect sense to be able to use a teammates weapon, at least to a basic level. It was smart, she doubted the boy could've thought of it by himself. If she was honest though, she didn't care. While he busied himself dismantling and cleaning each component of the giant hammer Weiss proceeded to take out her own weapon and examine it. A few moments passed in a calm silence before Weiss spoke again.

"I wanted to say thank you for our conversation the other day. If the offers still there, I think we should talk again"

Jaune found her voice odd, it seemed it's usual calm, tinged with ice, but there was something else in her voice, something he did not equate with the heiress. Nervousness, Weiss wasn't used to asking for help. She was raised and trained to be the embodiment of perfection, a double edged sword in her opinion. She never much felt like a normal girl growing up but that training, that education instilled in her a huge sense of confidence in a varied number of occurrences. Even if that coupled with the pride that had been a thorn in her side all these years.

Jaune in the time it had taken for Weiss to speak had finished with Magnahild and moved on to Stormflower, not once taking his attention away from the weapons. He nodded and said exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Of course, anytime you need me"

Silence returned for a little while, Weiss had finished her examination and maintenance of Myrtenaster and watched on subtly as Jaune moved seamlessly between the last of his teams equipment. She had to admit, he was more skilled than she gave him credit for, he may be a lot less skilled in battle but his constant strives for improvement were noteworthy and he had gained a good knowledge of his teammates weaponry. Her team didn't exactly have much clue how the others weapons worked exactly, barring perhaps their resident weapon nut and leader.

After Jaune had finished and packed everything neatly back into their carry cases, he turned his attention to the snow incarnate that sat a little away from him.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Weiss wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to talk about, she just knew that if she was going to overcome her problems efficiently she needed to speak to someone who had the same weight she did. She had considered talking to Pyrrha but it had occurred to her that Pyrrha's pressure was not due to a great family legacy, it was her own achievements that weighted her. She would speak about it to the warrior in time but Jaune had a heavy family history and it was the closest of all her friends to her own. She opened her mouth to speak, but the words she used were from impulse alone.

"Tell me about your family"

Jaune gave her a quizzical look but obliged nonetheless, he promised to help her and if this was something she wanted to know he would answer her truthfully.

"Well, I have seven sisters, most older than me but two are younger. They're all really strong and caring, they carry themselves with honour even the youngest who is barely 10. My parents can be a little intense but they're good people. They were renowned hunters, my dad acts as a political peace keeper for local politics but since he got injured on a mission he became a blacksmith. He's got a forge and shop called 'Arc Weaponry and Dependables', he's really skilled. Says it was something all Arc descendants learnt during their life, to make high class weaponry for those who lack anything to protect themselves with. My mum runs a bakery now, she said she didn't want to be out hunting without dad so she put her other skills to use. They're nice people, but they are just so much better at everything than me. When compared to them, I'm no Arc."

Weiss noticed Jaune stiffening slightly as he spoke to her, but she did not stop listening to his words as they continued to float through the air.

"Every time I made a mistake I was subjected to a story about the heroes that came before me, told that I must be better, that I was destined to be a hero too but I had to stop making mistakes. They never meant it to hurt me, I know that they love me and would never be ashamed of me but, well you know".

He looked up at Weiss, she had small tears in the corner of her eyes but she kept her features schooled. His family was entirely different to hers but the basic story was the same, a young child brought up by talented and respected individuals, mistakes rectified through stories of how those before them were great and that they were to be like them. Though the intentions behind them differed, the effect was the same. Two children forced into positions no child should have been forced into. She looked into the patiently waiting ocean blue before her, they seemed to be filled with warmth. A warmth that she felt was odd, not off putting but simply strange. It was compelling her to share her thoughts, and for once she felt like doing just that.

"Mine was, different"

Jaune did not speak, he did not move or break eye contact. He waited for her to continue, patiently, not once pushing her to tell him. It was no less appreciated as it was the other day.

"My mother died when I was young, I never really knew her but I was told she was beautiful and wonderful. My father was a strong man, filled with joy and care. He lost the gleam in his eyes when my mother died but he was still the same man. It wasn't long before he started to change, he became withdrawn. Eventually he came out of his office and that was when it started. The start of the pressure, the constant informing of how I wasn't good enough and had to stop being a child. To grow up and prepare to lead the company. It went on for years, and his words grew harsher and the man who was once my loving father was replaced by an automaton. A shell of a man. During a lesson about company politics I learnt of what was going on with the Faunus labour. The droves of people who had flocked to work for us, now in a twisted form of slavery. It was easy to deny because of the evidence that they came willingly. The problem is though, they didn't stay willingly. He twisted my mind, told me eventually how a Faunus had killed my mother. It was wrong of me but I grew to hate them, not totally, a small part of myself that I saved, sequestered away in some self-pitying hole in my head screamed at me, telling me how I knew I was wrong. Years of being taught to be proud and perfect silenced her for a while. Then I met my team... I just wish that the pressure was gone".

She finished and slumped slightly, the tear that had been threatening to fall from her eye won out. She hide it from her companion, he seemed to be thinking on his response. She hoped he hadn't seen it but the moment she thought that he pulled a small handkerchief from his pocket and handed it her. He made no comment on her moment of weakness and she thanked him for it.

"That sounds terrible, but at least you have a loving family now. Your team loves you and as does mine, it may not mean much to you yet Weiss but we all care about you. That pressure you feel will never go, neither will mine. It was given to us at a young age and we will carry it to the grave. All we can do is learn to cope, I truly believe one day we'll carry it with pride. Our legacies, a curse and a blessing. You'll do fine Weiss of RWBY, and with your trusty knight and his team of warriors we'll be behind your team as your friends, your family and your pillars"

Weiss couldn't help but giggle slightly, it seems she could give Jaune one more thing to credit him, he knew how to word things in a way that were serious and playful at the same time. Gone was her feeling of sadness, gone was the shame she felt for letting her emotions eclipse her (however slightly) and instead was the friendly calm that had existed before. She rose gracefully to her feet and gave a small bow in thanks before smiling and walking from the room. For the second time, speaking to Jaune had helped. She was beginning to see why he was such good friends with everyone.

What she didn't notice was the look on her helpers face as she left. A sad contemplation had gripped him as he muttered to where her retreating form once was.

"At least, I hope I can be"

* * *

><p>"Attention, attention, we are approaching the drop zone"<p>

The journey hadn't taken long, the eight after gathering their equipment headed to the ramp ready to drop. Ruby and Pyrrha took point, scanning the area for enemies. The two girls spotted a large group of Beowolves close by and began to open fire, bullets splitting the air as they soared towards their targets.

1, 2, 3, 4 down, the pack alerted to their presence the first group to drop got themselves ready. Jaune and Nora, followed by Ren and Blake leapt from the ship, Nora landing first as she immediately skipped into the fray, hammer meeting the bony faces of all those who dared interrupt her stroll. Jaune landed as half of one of Nora's victims flew barely inches overhead. This would have phased him in the past, but the constant training had instilled a level of skill in the boy. Though we was still years behind his friends. He was used to Nora 'accidentally' launching parts of her demolished enemy near her team-mates, the girl was too playful for her own good sometimes, and it had strange effects in her combat. The Ursa riding being one such event that arose from a fight that saw one of the hulking bears knock her on to the back of another.

Jaune charged forwards as Ren and Blake landed, who took up their positions shooting in to the crowd of Beowolves. Jaune raised his sword arm and catching a wolf, flanking the hammer wielder, off guard, sliced through the beasts arm before using the momentum of the strike to spin himself round and bring the sword through the beast midsection in one clean cut. Severing the top from the bottom, the beasts final death throes saw it crawl forward a foot before the knight ran directly over it to place himself behind the manic girl as she culled the herd at her front. 5 more fell to Jaune and 7 more to Nora as the two worked seamlessly. Ren and Blake not going for kill-shots but instead taken strategic shots to impede the hoard so that they could be picked off by the frontal assault, the other four girls dropped. Taking over from Nora as she, Blake and Ren all moved to each other to defend their rear. The encounter was simple and was over in a matter of moments, all 8 attacking at their fullest to end the battle quickly. The Beowolves stood no chance and not one claw or jaw reached them.

Sheathing their weaponry they surveyed the drop-zone as the few supply crates that were to accompany them floated gently to the ground. The group smiled at the devastation they had caused their enemy before Blake spoke up.

"Time to set up camp then?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's chapter 5. I had originally intended for it to be around 10,000 words but decided against that, in favour of providing a chapter now rather than run out of steam of steam and give up. <strong>

**So, the combat in this is more than definitely not as detailed as you might find in other stories, due in part to lack of skill in writing such things but mostly because I don't want to write loads of technical or accurate blow by blow paragraphs. I will in future but only during vital scenes that require it. This is a story about how the world is being shaped by two sides of a battle. The chess game that I hinted at in chapters and that gave this entire story it's name. It's about the things the two leaders discover and how their teams grow through those discovers. I feel long detailed fights would be great in the series, but if you're like me then you'd rather a story than detailed fights. **

**Finally, you may have noticed a raise in the rating, this is because of a rather brilliant idea I've had. I'm not going to say what that idea is for obvious reasons but rest assured it is nothing that'll turn you off this story (my writing style alone can do that just fine).**

**Also, thank you to those who have "followed" this story and/or "favorited" it, not quite sure why you have but i'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. I've done that to a real horse before and i'll tell you what, never again. Foul breath but I guess they do spend a lot of time eating grass and hay. **

**So enough from me, I hope you're enjoying yourselves so far, if you think there's something that could be improved feel free to share. I've got thick skin and i'm not going to be offended by anyones opinions. (They're opinions after all, not knives) **

**Kind regards**

**Your fellow writer.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Drop The Base

**Chapter 6 - Drop the Base**

**As, what will become, usual there is information in the afterword.**

* * *

><p>The group relaxed for a few minutes after their encounter with the Beowolf hoard, Jaune the most tired of the group. Though his stamina in battle had increased, he occasionally fell back into old habits of expending more energy than was needed in attacks. He would have been disheartened by this in the past but during his training with Pyrrha he had come to accept he may never be the same level as them, even with all the extra training.<p>

As he regained his breath his scroll went off, or rather everyones went off in a chorus of beeps and bloops. It was Yang who took the liberty of reading the message aloud to the gathered teams.

"It's Professor Ozpin" she started

"Well done teams! The video footage from the airship showed your skill in reaching and clearing your landing zone. I have taken the liberty of providing four possible locations for your first base camp. You are to scout each area in teams of two, however, you will be placed with someone of my choice.

Yang Xiao Long & Lie Ren

Weiss Schnee & Nora Valkyrie

Ruby Rose & Pyrrha Nikos

Blake Belladonna & Jaune Arc"

The teams looked towards their newly assigned partners with polite smiles, all except Weiss who simply stared disbelievingly at the bouncing girl across from her.

Yang cast her gaze back to the scroll and continued on

"Pick your destination between yourselves, the co-ordinates are located within your scrolls memory banks, the necessary folder was unlocked upon receipt of this message. Good luck!"

They all searched through their scrolls and moved towards their partners, bar Blake who was looking around with slight concern.

"Where's Jaune?" she said turning to address the remaining members of Team JNPR.

The 7 looked around before Nora spotted a Blonde blip off to the south and pointed. Pouting she said "He didn't even say goodbye"

Weiss chose this moment to return everyones attention to their current assignment

"Well it seems he's chosen the Prison to the south, you might want to catch up to him Blake. Nora and I will take the school to the west" and with that she turned on her heel and left. The nordic whirlwind hot on her heels waving enthusiastically to the martial artist she left behind. Blake said a quick goodbye as well before moving to catch up with her new partner. Leaving the final two groups to pick their destinations, which didn't take too long as soon after Ruby and Pyrrha started to head north and Yang and Ren took the east.

* * *

><p>It didn't take the book loving Faunus too long to catch up to the blonde knight. It wasn't as if he had been running and when she shouted to catch his attention he slowed his gait considerably. The moment she caught up fully they fell into perfect step with each other.<p>

"Why'd you head off so soon?" the black haired girl asked, looking in the direction of the prison.

Silence.

"Jaune?" she turned to look at him, his eyes set on the dilapidated building on the horizon. The boy before her consumed by his thoughts as they meandered through the terrain.

Silence.

"Jaune!" she shouted, to which snapped him to his senses. Shaking his head quickly to fully bring himself back, he turned to his friend. All the while never breaking stride.

"Uhh, yes Blake?" he asked nervously, failing to keep the gaze of the amber that stared at him. Her intense quizzical glare chilling him as he wilted beneath it.

"Jaune, what was...that?"

A nervous chuckle escaped his lips, still unable to meet his companions gaze he merely settles for mumbling to himself.

"What was that?" the young faunus repeated

"I, I had a bad feeling..." replied the bumbling knight

* * *

><p>Weiss and Nora began to explore the school they had chosen to scout. It wasn't more than a mile from where they landed, much to the elegant heiresses desires, making it easy to conserve energy for any of the inevitable Grimm encounters they were expecting.<p>

That short walk to the school only produced a few minor scuffles. An odd Ursa there, a Beowolf scouting pack here but all in all these were fights they could win with a blindfold on. The bubbly ginger, much to Weiss' annoyance, had been skipping and playing the entire time, giggling like a mad woman. It was rather grating. As they stood in the foyer of the once upon a time school, Weiss noticed her behaviour change. Nora retreated in on herself, that child like nature gone, instead stood a morose and downcast girl.

She was staring from ripped and rotted wallpaper to the front desk that lay in little more than splinters. She only got worse as they entered the classrooms.

Nora teetered in the doorway, eyes filled with sorrow and regret, as she stared at each desk. The tables wooden surfaces rotted, their metal legs bent or missing. The room was trashed, leaves and papers lay scattered upon the ground, mud and dust concealing their secrets from prying eyes. Every other room in the building shared its fate. The entire time silence pervaded the air, Weiss not sure how to comfort the girl simply stood slightly away. Not too close as to intrude on her thoughts but not too far as to seem as if she was attempting to abandon the girl. The perfect comfortable distance for both. As they reached the final room, Nora proceeded to set up the only two intact chairs and set them at a crumbling table and sat herself down.

She stared off into space as Weiss joined her on the other chair. Weiss liked Nora, despite how annoying she could be. The girl constantly exuded a warming presence that their group of eight cherished. Every individual brought something unique to the rest, when one changed they all did. Needless to say Weiss was upset by the wild Valkyrie's change in personality. However, it was up to Nora to tell her what was wrong and Weiss refused to pry. If Nora needed her, she was right there.

"Do you think the Grimm got them Weiss?" Nora whispered, voice barely audible as she continued to rattle off her thoughts.

"They were just kids, it wouldn't be fair! They lost their homes, they could have lost their parents and friends. What if they got attacked, they'd have been so scared and alone. It just makes me so, so..." she trailed off as she began to quietly sob. Shoulders shuddering with every small exclamation of grief. Weiss lay a soft hand on her shoulder squeezing ever so slightly. Nora continued to cry for a few minutes more before Weiss said anything.

"Shh, Nora, it's okay. I think they got away, no, I know they got away. Look around, there are no bloodstains or bones, there are no claw marks or damage from those beasts coming into the school. I think this mess is just from looters and age. It's okay, i'm sure everythings fine. You know it too, you're a smart girl just take a look yourself" Weiss finished and squeezed Noras shoulder once more. Nora's body eased as she looked around, tears still slowly trickling from her eyes. She let out a breath and tried to don her usual smile, but the feelings she was experiencing prevented its usual brightness. Weiss looked at her reassuringly as Nora spoke.

"Yeah, you're right. God that was so silly me" She let out sad chuckle, trying to avoid the gaze of those glacial blue eyes. They sat in silence for a little longer as the remaining tears dried from Nora's eyes.

"Weiss, can I tell you something?" Nora brought her gaze up to her friend.

"Of course Nora"

"Promise not to tell anyone? Me and Ren wanted to tell our team first, but I can't wait and I want you to be the first. Please?"

Weiss shifted uncomfortably for a minute. She wanted to help her friend but if this included Ren what gave her the right to know first? He wanted them to tell his team first, but Nora wanted to tell her. She felt honoured, she didn't realise Nora trusted her that much. They were friends but Nora, like Ruby and Jaune, had taken the brunt of her icy demeanor. Nora sat patiently, she understood why Weiss seemed so apprehensive. She knew the girl better than anyone would think. Nora was far more observant than she let on. She knew Weiss would want to help but she also knew Weiss would be thinking about Rens wishes in all this. For once in Nora's life however, she didn't care about Rens wishes, she wanted to tell Weiss. She needed to get it off her chest.

Eventually Weiss had decided, in a hushed, calm tone she whispered.

"I promise"

* * *

><p>"So Ren, got a thing for Nora?" Smirked Yang, hands on her hips as the boy surveyed their surroundings. He sighed and continued to explore the old dust factory they had been scouting. Yang however changed tactics.<p>

"Ohh, I see, you're into guys? That's cool, so am I! Want to swap tricks?" she chuckled whilst Ren continued to ignore her. However, it occurred to Ren the only way to stop this conversation from continuing would be to reply. With yet another sigh he turned to face the blonde boxer stood behind him.

"Please, let's not. I'm straight, I have feelings for someone but I will not divulge who. If you wish to continue guessing though feel free, I'll consider telling you who one day. In the meantime, perhaps we should focus on the mission?" He had a small smile on his face, he knew Yang ws only playing around and her antics reminded him of his best friend. Yang and Nora were incredibly similar in a lot of ways, it was one of the reasons he was able to put up with the terrible puns and the occasional teasing she would subject them too.

"Yeah yeah, ok Lover-Boy. We'll talk about you and your 'Sloth' later" she replied offering a playful wink and a thumbs up.

The factory presented little cover from the elements, the metal infrastructure was corroded from its time in desolation. Large vats of viscous liquid leaked steadily on to the ground and walkways were half-hanging from their supports. The only intact room was a small supply closet, hardly the place to set up camp. They left in defeat hoping any of the other groups had found a more suitable place to drop base.

* * *

><p>Ruby and Pyrrha stood awestruck at their chosen location. It was in tatters, most of the walls were missing but an extravagant garden with a marble fountain survived. Admittedly the garden was more like a small forest now, it had grown out of control, blanketing the area in reds, blues and brilliant shades of every other imaginable colour. It was amazing to see such beauty in an area of total demolition.<p>

"Wow" exclaimed Ruby, silver eyes tracing over every tree, every flower as she stood in total amazement.

Pyrrha chuckled at the girls bright eyed expression 'It's no wonder Jaune's so attached to her' she thought. Replying to the young reaper with a pleasant smile and soothing laugh

"Wow indeed, who'd have thought this would be here?"

Ruby turned her attention to JNPR's second in command, silver eyes still glinting with joy.

"I know, right? The building is a wreck but this garden, we should bring everyone here. Not to camp, but just to show them get me?"

"I agree Ruby, but how about we settle for lots of photos to show them instead? We're on a mission and I doubt the headmaster would appreciate us pausing it for this" Pyrrha replied sullenly, it was a fantastic sight, everyone would really enjoy it. Jaune and Ren especially, she'd overheard the two of them talking of a mutual love for gardening and the intrinsic beauty of wild flowers. It was unsurprising the two shared so many similar interests and they both identified as 'Mummys boys". It was a small running joke between their team, that the boys were more feminine than her or Nora. It was hilarious when they played up to the joke, jokingly talking fashion and cute boys. Both were incredibly funny people when they tried, Ren used observational jokes whereas Jaune played off Rens near deadpan delivery to bring in some form of quirk or oddity. The combination often had Her and Nora in stitches. As the two girls snapped up plenty of photographs to show their teams Pyrrha dragged her mind from her thoughts and turned to Ruby.

"Come on Ruby, maybe we should head back and report our findings to the rest of them?"

"Yeah I guess. Let's go Pyrrha!" and with that Ruby turned on her heel and marched bravely towards their meeting point.

Pyrrha laughed at her sister teams leader. Ruby was every bit as cute Yang and Jaune had said.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean a bad feeling?" asked Blake, this was confusing behaviour to say the least.<p>

"I dunno, just the moment I read our partner assignments I felt like I had to come this way. Like I didn't want the others to take it? I really don't know Blake, i'm just as confused as you"

Blake wasn't exactly happy with the answer as it only raised more questions but the bumbling knight seemed sincere, he really didn't know why he had to come this way. The rest of the hike was a quiet one as they neared the prison. Blake noted the graffiti decorating the abandoned buildings. The old White Fang logo, the new one and even a strange 'X' shape with the Letters 'FHTC' around it. That and the old White Fang logo seemed old, perhaps from when Mountain Glenn was still occupied but the red claw marks and Beowolf skull seemed newer. It made sense though, her previous visit to this monster utopia had uncovered a White Fang hideout. Perhaps some of the younger recruits had decided to 'tag' their presence.

After a few more minutes of walking they reached the doors to the prison entrance. Blake used Gambol Shroud to shot the lock on the double doors. Jaune grabbed the handle and before opening signalled for Blake to enter first. Her weapon would allow for quicker reactions to anything inside. Jaune opened the door slowly and blake stepped through.

For the second time in as many visits a flock of male Nevermore flew at her. Her Aura deflected their pathetically tiny but razor sharp beaks. Backflipping in the same manner as before she shot them all out of the sky as they tried to escape. Their tiny corpses evaporated almost immediately, their size allowing for quicker assimilation into the air.

"So you hate birds? Let me guess you love fish and hate water too?" Chuckled Jaune. Blake shot him a fiery glare but it only caused him to laugh harder. Blake surrendered and smiled lightly while laughing quietly too. Jaune was respectful to everyone, no matter their heritage. He was never afraid to make fun of his friends, and really Blake liked the fact that he brought her Faunus traits into it. It showed he truly accepted the Faunus, he respected them, he treated them exactly like he would a human. Jokes and all, Blake appreciated that. She also supposed that his familial relationship with Yang had begun to rub off on him and what was more, it was kinda funny.

They began their investigation of the abandoned structure before them, a slow methodical break down of the buildings aged concrete walls and the state of the supports and ceilings. Blake drawing on her expertise from her time with the White Fang, it was a part of her life she loved and loathed. She loved the connections she made with all forms of Faunus, those who only fought for justice with no racism or malice held towards Human population and she admired the drive they could instill in those that suffered. People forgot that when the White Fang formed, they were not only for the protection of the Faunus, but for those who suffered under Faunus who had let themselves become the monsters small parts of humanity had labeled them as as well. Countless vast sums of donated money given to the children of families killed by Faunus War Criminals and equal sums given to those who suffered under the human counterparts. Their old leader was a highly respectable man, and few knew it but the man was a human. It was a secret few knew, she had been one of those lucky handful. She had been recruited by that kind old man, and to repay his kindness vowed to him to never reveal his secret. Blake not for a second believed that he would just step down, she knew in her heart that it was not his decision, or at least she did now.

The part she loathed was the violence, the murders, the organised attacks on innocents who had been nothing more than distant relatives of war heroes. People who never harmed a faunus, some who refused to fight in the war and were cast down by those in command and labelled cowards. They weren't cowards, they were true Heroes to Blake. When the leader stepped down, she was distraught. The violence increased overnight, she fought for so long to try and quell it but everytime she failed. At the time she felt betrayed, her leader had left them and some fool with no more than a quest for vengeance took his place. She blamed that kind old man for the longest time, it wasn't until she couldn't take the violence anymore, until her body started to comply to the wishes of that psychopath who replaced him did she realise something. She'd become the monster, her misplaced feeling of betrayal had decimated the young child that the kind old man had saved. She resolved to leave her cause that night, on her final mission she would cut ties with her partner and new leader. She struggled in the end, despite how much she hated what he was, she had grown to care for him on some levels. He was resolved to help all Faunus, a respectable goal, he suffered under immense pain as he took every mistreated Faunus as a failure on his part and shouldered every burden and every lost soldier. He was a good leader in that way, but violence begets violence and using fear as a means to an end will only lead to one thing. Uprising and war.

"Blake, I think I found something!"

The blonde knight snapped her from her reverie, she turned to see Jaune at the end of the corridor stood by a tattered door leading to what was presumably a maintenance floor. As she approached she saw the signs he had seen, fresh looking claw marks and prints marring the ground leading to the door. Someone had attempted to block the outer door and a small blood stain next to destroyed makeshift blockade.

"A last stand?" she whispered to Jaune, only to see Jaune disappear down the stairs using his scroll as a torch.

The air became oppressive and stale, a sick perversion of oxygen wormed its way through the lungs of the partners. Neither could turn back, they trudged further forwards as the air twisted and morphed with every step. Blake knew what they would find, she'd encountered this air before and it was no less terrifying now as it was then. She wanted to turn back, but she couldn't voice her concern, mentally begging the blonde leader to turn around but he knew not her pleas. She couldn't leave him to discover what awaited alone either, her first discovery of this atmosphere and what had lurked in its shadows would have broken her if it wasn't for that kind old man. He wasn't here to help Jaune as he had helped her but she would be, to keep her friend from the hole she had been rescued from.

That's when she heard it, the hitching voice, the sudden stumbling and the holding of breath as shock set it.

"Blake, stay there!" he commanded. She could hear the strain in his voice as he tried to keep his sounds calm, as he tried his hardest to keep her from witnessing the state in the next room.

She took one step.

"Blake, please, just stay there" his voice cracking, slowly his attempted mask cracking.

She took a second step, a third and fourth. He had his back to her, blocking the door but she could see the light reflecting and dancing across the large pools of thick dark liquid. She tried to get closer but there was something different with Jaune. He had straightened up, he had expanded his Aura and simply stood. The atmosphere sparked with tension.

"I said stay there! Please Blake, please you shouldn't see this" he whispered. She commended his dedication, he was choosing to shoulder this sight alone, to risk the effects it would have on him alone just to save his friend from the same fate. He didn't know that she knew already, he didn't notice the small frown that had been etched on to her usual schooled neutral features. She commended it but she hated it, it was this sort of act that would be the boys undoing. Men like that have few fates. Doomed to madness and death or to become inflictors of them. She took the final step forwards and placed her hand around his forearm, slowly turning him as to stand by his side. She stared Death in the face with her friend, he had no choice now she had seen and she would stand with him. They had never spoken many words, not really, but they were unequivocally friends before but now they shared a bond. The only two of their group to gaze upon the arms of Death, witness the most final of fates, to stand in solemn silence and know that one day this could be them.

"I-I... I don't..." Jaune stuttered, all pretense gone now as his mask dropped and knees shook as he continued to stare at the mangled masses in front of him, although the carnage couldn't really be pinned down to a single direction. It surrounded him, dark liquid dripping from wall and ceiling, writhing and swirling as it drained through the cracks. Some of these wrecks looked barely tall enough to be more than 11. His mind whirred with information he really didn't need to know as it analyzed wounds and what could have been used to save them from bleeding out or what ingredients he could have combined to make a serviceable painkiller to at least dull the injuries. He saw how many of the group had the remnants of White Fang uniforms, the masks unceremoniously cast around. The life blood of the victims casting them in a far more sinister light. He was vaguely aware of being guided away, back towards the stairs as his mind reran their fate. A group of White Fang members escorting Faunus families, presumably from the rougher parts of the outer-kingdom, only to be tracked and caught by a number of Grimm.

He was about to take his first step up the staircase when he stopped, the girl he'd not registered in a few minutes stared at him. He took one look around, he beckoned for her to go first, reluctantly she did but upon reaching the top she realised that only her footfalls permeated the air. She span to see his form replacing his bag on his back and rising back to his feet. He made no indication of being aware of her watching and walked past her to the clean atmosphere of the hall they had originally entered from. They breathed deep, allowing the vile lungfuls to clear and clean.

"Collapse the supports" Jaune ordered, once again donning his indifferent mask, donning the lie that he had not witnessed the massacre not 50ft away. Blake looked back to the door, then to Jaune once more. She wasn't sure what to make of his dulled blue eyes, the fathomless ocean of warmth and joy, gone and replaced with an unnatural greyish blue. Like a light had significantly dimmed beyond them, it was not a colour that suited him. It was a colour that should never don the face of a young man who only yesterday had been laughing ecstatically at the antics of her team's own Blonde bombshell. He repeated the order, it was a calm but muted order.

"Blake, please, collapse the supports. They deserve at least a tomb"

This time Blake responded, she stepped back through the threshold and took aim. Careful to shoot in the right places as to completely and irreparable block the only entrance to the maintenance floor but not anywhere that would risk collapsing the floor they occupied. An entire magazine spent, but the goal was achieved, the supports groaned briefly before they dropped and the rubble became the immovable door to the mass grave. They stood silent, heads bowed towards the old entrance. Blake was by no means religious, she subscribed to no doctrines, to no beliefs and she sought no forgiveness for her actions from anyone but herself. Yet she still offered a few disparate prayers to the fallen, she knew of a few different religious final rites and she rattled through them mentally as best she could. It was all she could do for them now.

"Thank you Blake, it's time to go back now though" and they turned, Blake lead the way not noticing as her companions head turn to the collapsed entrance and hang in shame. Nor did he see the sad smile that set upon her delicate features. Their minds swam with images, their thoughts ebbing and flowing over the sea of despair. One thing rang strongest in the young girl.

Blake thought "Atleast I wasn't alone this time"

* * *

><p>The walk back had been slow for all, but they managed to meet safely before sundown to discuss their discoveries. None noticed the eyes of JNPR's leader, and none saw the black haired Faunus slip subtle concerned glances at said leader. None would've guessed the secret they now carried, the mask of indifference the boy had worn early was replaced by a new one. One that tried to portray the old Jaune, the Jaune who radiated warmth at every turn, the Jaune whose voice could never know venom. The mask was near perfect but she saw the cracks.<p>

Blake looked around to her friends, to her extended family and saw their smiles as they cracked jokes and enjoyed themselves. She saw Jaune tussle Ruby's hair and swap witticisms with Yang, saw him converse calmly with Ren and carry Nora on his back as he did so. She watched as he kept pace with Weiss as they swapped mission reports, with ease that befit him his responsibility as leader. She watched as he joked with his partner, gazing at her scroll as she showed him the pictures she had taken. The stunning fields of wild flowers she had been shown by Ruby. She watched it all, but all she could see was those defeated eyes. She wanted never to see that look on any of her friends, but there it was. As they had travelled back she had tried to speak to Jaune about it, she told him that it was not her first time witnessing such a thing that she could help. He said nothing, made no move to reply and only spoke just before the others arrived. Two words followed by her name, laced with shame and pain.

"I'm sorry Blake..."

The silence just came straight back, the mask with it as he moved towards his fast approaching team. He had spoken no more to her since and Blake was forced to watch as her friend, the one who now shared a profound bond with her, carried on. They had all seen the boy fight, they knew that if he went down he would never stay there. He would always stand and resume, no matter how much his body screamed for rest or how badly he was pounded, he would stand until unconscious. He was worse in team fights, he would become reckless with his own well being to open up avenues of attack for his teammates or to allow them respite if they are being forced into a constant defensive. He was treating this like combat but she knew that would end poorly, it's alot harder to stand back up when it's yourself who takes you down.

She was startled when Weiss' voice grew loud enough for the entire group to hear.

"Me, Ruby and Jaune have been talking it over and we're going to the prison he and Blake scouted!"

The group nodded in agreement but Blake watched Jaune, he had not moved and his mouth flickered into the barest of frowns ever so briefly. She wanted to say they couldn't go back there, but then they'd ask questions she wouldn't answer and suspicion would grow. She growled internally, she may have dealt with what was down there before but that didn't mean it wasn't eating her up too. She wanted to talk to someone, but Jaune didn't want to talk and she'd promised the others would never know. She barely registered that Weiss hadn't stopped speaking.

"...the school was also a no go, nowhere defensible and Pyrrha and Ruby's photos show the building to be nothing more than a ruin. We'll go, set up in one of the largest room we can find with only a single entrance and devise watch rota's so everyone can get equal amounts of sleep" she turned to Ruby, signalling for her to add anything she cared to. The red reaper obliged happily.

"It'll be properly dark in a few hours so we should really hurry, Yang, Pyrrha and Nora you're our strongest can you carry the supply crates and the rest of us will carry everything else. Let's go!" fist pumping the air the girl began to collect everything. Though there had been fairly little combat during the day she knew full well that night time brings the beasties and they only grew more vicious as the darkness pervaded the realm. Weiss however gathered her equipment assignments far more calmly but she had noticed something that alarmed her, the blonde buffoon... Her friend she should say, had been far more measured than she'd ever seen him. She couldn't quite place it, but something had been amiss when he had spoken to her. She still felt his soothing friendly tone, she still saw the man she was slowly, begrudgingly growing to respect but he wasn't quite the same and she knew it. She looked around catching sight of the mop of blonde waiting further away than would seem natural but not out of sight. He had his back to everyone, his stance was newer, it made her think of a wall protecting those behind it from whatever force tried to breach. She felt something settle in the pit of her stomach as Ruby rushed over

"You ready Weiss?" she asked smiling

"Of course, let us be off then?" replied the white haired girl in a neutral tone

She knew what this feeling was, it was a comfortable weight that pushed her forwards, that would do so no matter the obstacles.

She felt resolve.

* * *

><p><strong>So it took me longer to sort this than I hoped. Got have of it written, then failed to write the rest until tonight. I opened up my Laptop, poured myself a marvelous cup of Earl Grey, put on some classical music and began writing. Not sure what reception will be like at the "discovery" but I liked how it went, I think it'll become very character building. Quite a Jaune and Blake heavy chapter, with a hint at Nora's past (see if you can figure it out and you'll get a prize. Ok you won't get a prize but you'll have your pride). I also decided to add a little easter egg as to my favourite musician. It's fairly obvious what the easter egg is, couldn't fit it in in a way that didn't sound at least a little clunky but I thought it'd be fun. <strong>

**Anyways, i'm going to really try and pump through these quicker, I usually handwrite most of my work first then type it up, working on the ending as I go. I'm thinking to stop the handwritten part and just submit to multiple readings to help me think of new ideas or routes. **

**Next time, a look to the past. Find out my take on some vital world mechanics. The Grimm, Aura, my first created Grimm creature and a few other things.**

**I hope you enjoyed this at least, I'm certainly enjoying myself!**

**Kind regards**

**Your fellow writer**


	7. Chapter 7 - Rubble

**Chapter 7 - Rubble**

**Enjoying the story so far? I am.**

**Here's a recommendation, it's a story i'm enjoying myself I figured i'd share it. The chaps helped me out a lot, talked through a couple of ideas with me and I figured the least I can do is lend a hand. He's a tippy top chap and a helpful friend. So without further ado, try reading;**

**CrimsonHeresy - The Snow Prince**

**I have tried multiple times to try and explain why I like this story, words simply can't do me justice. (Which is odd considering i've been writing various forms for nye on 7 years or so, perhaps more). I recommend you take a look, see the potential the story has for yourself.**

* * *

><p>It was just past sundown when the Eight found the right area to set up camp, it was a large windowless room with high concrete ceilings and a few cabinets lining the walls. A thick iron door its only entrance, it was the perfect place to rest. The concrete kept the howling wind and rapidly decreasing outer temperature out which they were all thankful for.<p>

Pyrrha, Yang and Nora set the supply cases they had been carrying down in the far left corner of the room and began to withdraw a few electrical lamps to place around the room. Illuminating nicely every nook and cranny, a small fire tended by Ren and Weiss burning at the rooms centre providing extra heat to the occupants. Ruby was zipping around the room placing bed rolls a pleasant distance from the fire before tipping one of the cabinets on its side to make a small makeshift cot for herself. Placing her bed roll inside and smiling happily at her own ingenuity. Unsurprisingly Nora copied that idea, using the larger thicker cabinet to elevate her above the others, declaring herself the "Prison Foreman" and demanding her gang of merry criminals get back to work.

Blake watched from her roll, peering over the top of the book she had been pretending to read, her duties done. Each member of the group was tasked with setting up their own areas of respite, a suggestion of Ruby's as there weren't many jobs to do, so at least this way everyone had a duty.

Jaune and Ruby had immediately set up a small receiver, to tap into the signal boosters Ozpin had air dropped to strategic positions in Mountain Glenn, when they arrived. Other than the fire and the lamps they needn't do much else, many of the group had begun to huddle round the fire and chat. Blake chose to think to herself, she wasn't cold and didn't need the proximity to the fire. She cast her amber eyes amongst her friends, she saw 6.

Jaune Arc, their sister teams leader and friend wasn't with them, he had taken first watch and had told the group that he was going to check the perimeter. She knew where he would actually be though, how could she not. The others didn't know what floor this was, how close they were to what her and Jaune had witnessed together. They offered no glances to the collapsed stairwell as they had passed it, not a single acknowledgement, could they not feel the foul depression that seeped in through the cracks? 'Of course they can't' she had thought, they were blissfully unaware of it. She knew one day that they would see something of the sorts, but she and Jaune had quietly promised each other that they would protect the innocence of their family for as long as they could. Spare them from that horror as best they can, it was no more than a stalling tactic they knew but they had to do it.

Blake just knew he would be there, at the entrance.

Jaune returned half an hour after he had left, he gave a small wave to the group and pulled out a small folding stool from his pack and sat facing the door. This time Blake noticed the gaze of her white themed teammate watching the Blonde, she didn't look for long before she directed her sight back to the relaxing Nora and continued to chat kindly to the girl. That in itself was slightly odd to see, Weiss had never shown much kindness to the girl in the past beyond polite chit-chat during Nora's more subdued moments. Blake quickly cleared her thoughts and tried to focus not on them, or Jaune but instead on the book before her. She would deaden the world around her and work through what she could on her own for as long as she could.

* * *

><p>Weiss bid Nora goodnight as the girl skipped over to her bed, Ren having convinced her it would be prudent to sleep now as they had next watch. The snowy girl turned her thoughts to what Nora had told her earlier today. How from the age of 13 had been forced to live on the streets for two years, how they had lost their families to the white-fang and how that time had affected them. She found it difficult to believe that Ren had ever been such a prankster, Nora's telling of his tricks brought a few giggles as she imagined them. She also found it hard to believe it was even possible for Nora could ever have been calm. She spoke of what Ren had done for her. How he had shed his childhood willingly, to care for the girl. Weiss didn't know much about Ren, but she knew he would do anything for the girl that had bared her soul to her. She told her of how she had tried to have enough energy for the both of them, to show her best friend how much she appreciated his sacrifice by enjoying as much of her life as she could, enough for two people always. Weiss didn't know what to make of what the girl had said, she didn't know what she could possibly do to help either. Nora's final words before the topic dropped, however, echoed in her somewhat.<p>

"The past is just that though, can't go back so keep moving forward. That's what Ren always said, keep walking and you'll reach where you are supposed to be. You can't change my past Weiss, no of us can and that's not a problem, I'm just glad i've got friends like You and Jaune. Don't get me wrong, I love everyone of you, but you and Jaune are important in a different way. Jaune is just so much like Ren, its given Ren a chance to be himself, for the first proper time in years he's found someone he can trust enough to keep me safe, not in a combat sense but in an emotional sense. Ren trusts Jaune to do whatever it takes to keep me happy, or to comfort me if i'm sad. He never complains about my pranks, or my actions. I know I can be a little difficult sometimes, but Jaune takes it in stride. Do you know he didn't sleep for 3 days once because I couldn't sleep? He ordered Ren back to bed every night and sat up with me instead. I'd never seen Ren listen to anyone like that before. He just gave me a hug and told Jaune that if I wanted him to wake up to come get him, Jaune said that he would and Ren just went to sleep".

Nora smiled at the memory, it was a cherished one for many reasons.

"He's a great man" Weiss had said quietly, unaware of the sudden jump in her opinion of the bumbling knight.

"He really is Weiss, truly" Nora replied, a hint of sadness in her voice. Too many people underestimated her leader and she knew not why.

"What about me though?" Weiss asked, if she was honest she never pictured herself as an important to the wild Valkyrie.

"Because I look up to you, you're just so wonderful and you always try as hard as you can to improve. I really respect you and sometimes I wish I could be like you" Nora said calmly a smile still planted on her lips. There was more to it than that, she couldn't quite explain it but she knew that, if it came down to it Weiss would do the same as Jaune for her and Ren, she just knew it somehow.

* * *

><p>The last of the group having gone to bed, Weiss stood to move towards Jaune. She had chosen to take first watch along with him, he however had insisted she take a while and rest, to chat with her friends. He had bid her sit down and then taken his leave to secure the perimeter, it wasn't that she minded the chance to rest but there was still something odd about the boy. She walked quietly towards her friend, noticing her approach he reached into his pack and removed a second foldable stool, taking it with a polite thank you she sat down.<p>

"Jaune, are you alright?" She whispered, doing her best not to wake those whom slept.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" His voice entirely neutral, not betraying a single emotion or thought, it caught the white haired beauty off guard.

"Umm, it's just something feels different with you. Are you sure everything's fine?"

"Yes" His reply was equally neutral, Weiss sensed positively no hostility in his intonation, yet it still didn't settle with her.

Weiss missed the way he had spoken to her on the Airship, it was the way he always spoke to them, a soothingly friendly tone that held the love he had for them. She wanted that voice back, she knew something was wrong and she wanted to fix it.

"Jaune, I won't ask again!" her voice stayed quiet but she let that Icy tinge, that so often coloured her voice, grow. Until this moment Jaune hadn't made eye contact with her, instead he had remained facing the door. Weiss' tone had changed that and what she saw made her wish he'd never turned at all. Her shoulders dropped, her mind raced and her heart burnt. Those were not the eyes of her knight.

"Jaune?" she stuttered but his only response was to turn back to the door. 'Oh god, Jaune' she thought 'what happened to you?'

"I'm fine Weiss, perhaps you need some sleep? Don't worry I can keep watch myself, i'll wake Nora and Ren when it's their turn" Jaune's gaze steadfast on the door.

She didn't know what to say, she could do nothing but listen to him, she'd been completely disarmed by the boy. Unable to comprehend how he could possess those tainted grey-blue. The eyes were always said to be doorways to the soul, but his eyes were literally a different colour now. Gone was that fathomless ocean she had come to know. There was only one thing that could physically alter eye colour and that was Aura. 'His Aura is affecting him, but why?' she thought as she walked away and lay down on her bedroll. She felt the warmth of the fire across her skin but she felt colder than ever. Her final thought before she fell asleep was one of her new most hated thoughts, but it was a thought that sparked her dreams.

'Will I ever see them again?'

* * *

><p>"Good morning students!" Miss Goodwitch's voice rang clear and strong in the air as she walked through the door and across to her desk.<p>

With clear, block lettering she began to write on the large blackboard behind her. Upon completion she turned to face the few students who had elected to take this particular course. No more than 6 students, but surprisingly 1 Jaune Arc. Definitely not a student she had expected to see. On the complete opposite side of the room sat Weiss Schnee the one student she had expected would be here. Putting her curiosity for Jaunes choice in lessons aside she began

"The Effects of Aura on Biochemistry and Cellular Makeup" she began "this class is to provide you insight into the effects of Aura and its manipulations on your body. The ways in which it can fundamentally alter you, sometimes permanently but usually not. In future lessons we shall discuss the risks and causes of permanent changes but today we shall begin with a summary of all the possible changes and how they can be done, or how they may occur through outside stimuli. Please turn to page 5 of your textbooks!"

A quick fluttering of pages as the students found the page, notepads at the ready, eyes eagerly awaiting for their teacher to begin again.

"Right, let us start" Goodwitch stated, looking around at those gathered, taking note of the representatives of JNPR and RWBY's intense focus on her.

"There are many ways in which Aura can be manipulated during combat, from expansion to form small barriers around ones body to bolstering other such articles. Some of you are well aware, it can also be fed slowly into muscles to increase strength temporarily or even into your eyes or ears to increase those senses sensitivities. You are also aware of Aura's innate healing ability, which actively speeds up clotting and sealing processes while usually preventing inferior scar tissue forming. Can you suggest any other effects on the any mentioned or other body parts or functions?"

The Professor waited patiently for the students to reach a consensus amongst their thoughts before she chose to call on one herself.

"Mr Arc, any suggestions?" Goodwitch asked, struggling to keep her features neutral as she observed the resident heiress scanning the room with a surprised look. However Jaune had situated himself on the far side of a large pillar hiding himself from view while also placing said heiress outside of his view also. The professor waited as he stood to deliver his answer.

"Umm, eye colour? Yang for instance changes hers when angry, i'd assume that's due to her Aura's reaction to that stimuli?" he answered cautiously, hand playing with his collar in nervousness.

"Correct, you may be seated. Eye colour is one of the more famous but rarer cases of genetic alteration through Aura use. It is not so much as a controlled reaction, more of a circumstantial effect of certain stimuli. Miss Xiao Long's eye colour changes due to extreme emotional states, but the effect on her is temporary. Once she is in control once more, her eyes will revert to their normal shade. It is an uncontrollable effect as many Aura induced colour changes are. Eye colour is usually only affected by extremes of negative emotion. Extreme elation for example could produce a brighter shade of your original eye colour but it could not produce a change like Miss Xiao Long's Lilac to Red. The most common changes are produced through loss, a loss that reverberates in the soul causing ripples in one's Aura..."

Weiss woke to the sound of footsteps and whispering, keeping her eyes closed she focused in.

"Goodnight Nora, night Ren!" At these words Weiss felt a blanket drape over her, noticing she had fallen asleep without one. A voice she recognized whispered directly to her. She strained harder to hear the words that barely rippled the air as they floated gently to her ears.

"I couldn't protect them, but I'll always protect you Weiss. No matter what, i'll keep you all safe"

Weiss felt warm as the blanket lightly lay across her, she trusted those words. Perhaps it was her tired state but she wanted to erase that sadness, she wanted to cling to the boy and whisper of how it would be alright, how she would protect everyone with him. How they would stand side by side against the vastly worsening world to protect their family of friends. She dared not move though, she dared not respond. His tone had been so sad, she didn't know why, frankly she didn't care she just wanted it gone and to hear the warmth once more.

She heard the footsteps move away, the soft thump of a body collapsing to the floor and a slow sigh as the body fell into slumber. Thinking back towards his speech, she bathed in the sentiment before her attention was drawn by his first four words. Her mind halted

'Who couldn't he protect?'

She could stay conscious no more, falling into her own slumber once again, until morning arrived she dreamt of her years with her Father and imagined how much easier it would have been with just a single friend. A friend with blonde hair and his family sword.

* * *

><p>"Ahh General, back so soon? I'm beginning to think you like me" smirked the captive Roman Torchwick. His suit crumbled, his hat missing and Melodic Cudgel with it. Still he could have a little fun with that fool of a military leader couldn't he?<p>

He was met with silence though, the footsteps that had approached him had stopped and he saw nothing in front of him but the same white-washed bulkheads of the airship. Perhaps he had imagined things? Or perhaps, just maybe, there was someone there.

With a voice he found unbecoming of a gentleman thief, he tentatively spoke to the emptiness in front of him

"Neo?"

There was no reply, but that didn't dissuade him the women never spoke either way. He simply waited for what he hoped would happen next, he was not disappointed. The air shattered and stood before him was his favourite henchman, with her arms outstretched. In one hand was his hat and cane, the two items he hated to have been parted with and in the other was a note. Many might think his priorities strange, taking the hat first and placing it on his head, admiring the look in his cell mirror for a minute. Another man may have taken the weapon or note first, but not he. He was a gentleman after all, and gentleman take pride in their appearance. With Melodic Cudgel back in his grasp, he began to read the note. Not surprised to see the cursive script of the young women before him.

"You've been expended, time to go" it read. Short, sweet and straight to the point, this was one of the reasons he trusted her most out of his employees. Hell, even criminals have friends and this women was definitely his best one.

"Ok then, Neo if you would, i'm feeling shattered" he said in jest as his right hand-woman gave him a reproachful look.

"What? I've been here a while, can't a guy have some fun?"

With an inaudible sigh, the girl clicked her fingers and a small explosion shook the ship, opening a hole near their location.

"Well come on Mary-Poppins, time to go" He called as he walked to the hole and jumped out, his silent partner allowed a small smile and chuckle to escape as he disappeared from view. Taking her Umbrella in one hand she waved it in an intricate pattern, creating a temporary copy of a shocked Torchwick still in his cell. The illusion would last for 15 minutes, just enough time for them to have truly flown the coup. When they realise who's gone, it'll be far too late to stop them.

With that, she herself leaped from through the gaping hole a graceful flight to catch her boss and closest ally.

* * *

><p>"Yang! Yang, wake up!" whispered Ruby sweetly, prodding her younger sisters side in the process. The struggling, stirring form of Yang waved a hand dismissively, attempting to swat away the early morning nuisance that was her younger sister.<p>

"Urghh, just a few more minutes?" She sighed as she went from prone to seated, much to her annoyance. She knew what her sister was going to say, she always gave the same frustrating answer. Her complaints never registered in the silver eyed girls thoughts.

"Nope" Ruby replied smirking, placing exaggerated emphasis on the 'P' to illustrate her mirth at her sister's antics.

"We've got another mission, same teams as yesterday but Jaune, Ren and Nora made breakfast for us before we head out!"

At the declaration of a prepared breakfast, Yang took stock of her surroundings. The smell of Bacon and other fried goods filled her nostrils, the crackling of oil and boiling water struck her ears. Her eyes caught the numerous cooked meats, eggs and a selection of fire cooked toasts. She had to admit, Ozpin provided a wonderful selection of supplies. Although she highly doubted they would last, fresh foods wouldn't last more than a few days before they would have to break into the tinned and vacuum-sealed ready meals. Smiling she tussled Ruby's hair and proceeded to take a seat around the fire that was still burning and placed her order with Chef Lie, whilst Chef Arc and Chef Valkyrie set about preparing the next batch of food.

"This has gotta be the best way to start a day" she declared, her surrounding friends could not agree more.

Yang's eyes caught on her honorary brother as he slaved over the tattered looking frying pan, skillfully flipping a pancake Nora had asked for. The girl clearly having gotten bored of cooking cajoled him into cooking for her. She let her eyes wander his face, she'd not seen him much since their brief chat the evening before. She took stock at how it was a little harder to make him smile, to make him laugh. Her jokes, though he would complain were terrible, always made him chuckle at the very least. That effect had seemed somewhat dulled and that irked her to a degree. 'He's still pretty much the same though, isn't he? Ruby hasn't said anything about it' she pondered

'Perhaps he's tired, he's always a little odd when something important goes on' she reasoned, she quelled the niggling doubt that whispered to her, she knew her knightly brother, if he wanted or needed to talk to her he would. She let the niggle grow back a tiny amount, filed it away so it could observe the coming days. Perhaps it was her imagination, perhaps it wasn't but she knew what would happen if she pushed to hard. She'd found someone to consider soul-brethren and she would not do anything to jeopardize their bond, or Ruby's own connection to him. Though Yang valued his presence vastly, she knew that Ruby was still as she was when she was a child. She was fast friends with many, but to encroach on her defences enough to be considered as near to true family as was possibly for non-blood relatives, was quite the feat.

Thusly, she allowed her thoughts to focus on the jollity of her friends, gathered together in unforgiving territory banded together as warriors and confidants. Yang may be known as a bit of a party girl to many, and to some respect she was. But if she was truthful, it wasn't the waking up not knowing what was to come that she searched out anymore, it was moments like this. Moments where Nora would bounce across the room like a sentient rubber ball, where Weiss would animatedly explain to Ruby what she considered 'basic etiquette', Pyrrha sneaking subtle longing glances to her oblivious teammate, Blake reading her Romantic fiction whilst she irritated the book-reader by insinuating it was lewder than it was, while all the while Jaune and Ren would reservedly talk and tell stories of the small patches of garden they had tended since the start of school.

'This is the life' she sighed internally, stretching back to observe the mismatched group. She knew that she would never change a thing about any one of them.

* * *

><p>The groups breakfast had been a relaxed affair, each enjoying every mouthful of the finely cooked food. Or at least as finely cooked as you can get with dented and knackered pans over a hot fire. Though the meal ended quicker than most would have liked, even Weiss felt a twang of regret at the clearing of the selection. Wishing, if only internally, she had indulged in the succulent looking sausages and bacon that the three "Chefs" had prepared. The salad and lightly toasted granary Ren had prepared at her behest was marvelous but even highly prominent heiresses could fall prey to such enticing aromas. She allowed her regret to fade, there was enough fresh food to last for two more breakfasts, perhaps tomorrow she would allow herself a small helping of the 'greasy slop' her etiquette tutors had denied her in her youth. Weiss turned her attention to the two leaders who had gathered to stand at the entrance of their camp, quietly talking. She assumed they were fine tuning mission plans. They turned to face her as she walked closer, it seemed she wouldn't have to wait long to find out.<p>

"Hey Weiss!" exclaimed Ruby, a bright smile radiating from her. Jaune gave her a small nod but uttered nothing, he hid his eyes from her, veiled behind his blond hair. It had grown out over the last week or so and he had yet to tame it, but Weiss was secretly thankful for being spared the sight of that hideously out of place shade that had replaced his original.

Ruby continued talking, not noticing the insignificantly small frown that had made it's home on the snow incarnates face.

"Jaune was just saying, we should probably leave a pair here to explore the prison properly, you know? Try and cover any ground He and Blake missed yesterday"

Weiss nodded at the idea, and was about to reply but her colour contrasting teammate had ambled into conversation instead.

"Me and Jaune shall stay!" Blake interrupted, her voice slightly harder than she had intended, however Ruby's reply surprised her. The red-hooded girl gestured her thumb towards the currently silent hooded knight and spoke in a slightly amused voice.

"He already said as much"

Blake looked to her current partner on this mission, his eyes were hardened to her providing no insight into his inner mind. She internally sighed but her mind offered a not unwelcome thought 'at least we can try and talk about it?'

"Well it's settled then, whilst the rest of us search for evidence of other White Fang hideouts you and Jaune will remain here" Weiss stated, turning her head to the the rest of the teens now stood close behind them.

"Ready?" the word soliciting a cacophony of yes' and nodding heads, she focused her gaze on her assigned partner "Nora, hop to it!".

The pair left to begin their search closely followed by Yang and Ren who bid the rest a quick farewell before Pyrrha and Ruby made their move to follow. Soon the only two that remained in the room were the stealthy feline-Faunus and the bumbling sword wielder. Blake looked uneasily at the young man, as he stared neutrally back into the waiting amber. He said nothing, so neither did she. A few moments passed between the two before Jaune broke eye contact, beckoning her to follow.

They walked resolutely around the building, the blond slowing slightly as they progressed past the the catacomb that held their turmoil. They shared another quick look, a look as if to confirm that they were indeed thinking the same turbulent thought processes but still no words flitted between them. Their walk continued a few more minutes, until they reached the courtyard. A few steel benches bolted to the floor and a tattered and abused basketball hoop its only furnishings. Jaune stopped, dead center of the cracked concrete surface and turned to his companion.

Blake saw the pretense drop away, she saw the mask of Jaune turn to the reality underneath. She knew what was to come and allowed her own practiced veil fall away in solidarity as she moved closer. The boy slumped to the floor and she moved to collect him, seating herself beside him on the cold unforgiving ground.

"Why did you say we'd stay Jaune? Is it why I think?" She asked softly, the concern she had been hiding showing through with every uttered syllable.

"They can't ever find out, and i'm not sure I can leave here just yet" he replied, voice barely a whisper. Blake noticed a small object in his hands. He caught her gaze and opened his palm revealing a small toy car. The paint had chipped, the wheels had bent and small bloodied finger prints could be scene on it's sides. It looked like a well loved toy, but she dreaded to think whose essence marred its body.

"I think it belonged to one of those...kids. It didn't feel right leaving it there, it looks loved it shouldn't have to live in that pit alone. I know it's not alive, and it doesn't even belong to me but I just... I just think the kid wouldn't want it to just rot like that" Jaune said somberly, before closing his hand around the model 4x4 once more.

"I think it's a Sea Dog" he added, his thumb running along the front end as it jutted out of his fist. Blake rested her hand over his, squeezing slightly in assurance. she understood, this was the last thing of those poor souls. It was the last connection to the world, and unbeknownst to Jaune, she'd also rescued what she believed their last tie to the world from that dank hole of despair. She reached into her pack slowly and brought forth a small Ursa stuffed animal, it was black and white and looked very Ursa-like but lacking the demonic red eyes for googly ones and the threatening fangs of the beast had been replaced with a stitched smile.

"His names 'Ursee' " she whispered showing the black marker script on the label at it's base. The bear itself looked as if it too had seen the vigors of childish devotion, shoddy stitching around its ears and left arm to show where they had clearly been torn off and sewed back together. A devoted mother fixing her daughters best friend perhaps? Or a sons dearest nighttime protector from the monsters that lurked under his bed? Blake didn't know, she knew it would never return to its true home and she couldn't bear to leave it to a life alone with the mutilated remnants of its owner. She and Jaune could not allow these once precious items to become forgotten relics of a family no one but them would remember. They plucked these items, these items that would otherwise be doomed to lose their meaning, so that very meaning could life on as something more than a best friend or a cherished protector but as reminders of what Hunters had sworn to protect and so at least they would remember the families who had lost them, and the Faunus that had died to protect their own.

Jaune looked at 'Ursee' with a sad smile and patted the bears head, the dark haired girl at his side smiling ever so slightly at the soft touch and gesture behind the act. She looked into the eyes of her friend and watched as the grey-blue seemed to ease at the sensation of Ursee's soft fur. He breathed in quickly, steeling himself for what he was to do. Breathing out sharply he released a small amount of the uneasy feeling that had stabbed each and every inch of his chest.

"So, I think we should talk, if you still want to?"

Blake didn't need to even think about her reply, she needed this as much as he did, past experience or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go. Last chapter I said I was going to include a Grimm of my own creation but you'll notice that didn't happen. I've said many a time that this would be a slow boil (I haven't even got close to starting the main arc concerning the antagonists yet), and I felt that this is not the chapter for the first proper fight scenes. Next chapter will definitely contain them though, in all honesty for it to happen I required all groups of two to be separated, which will be understood in time. (The next chapter will also be much shorter though as I want chapter 9 to be the introduction of the main Mountain Glenn arc which also started with a proper fight scene). I have a very interesting reveal (to me at least) coming up. And if you look really, really, really closely at a particular part of the previous chapter you may be able to figure it out. It's the most subtle thing i've ever written. <strong>

**Just so you know, I will be including a romantic element to this as time goes by, but despite what you may think from certain interactions so far IT IS A LONG WAY OFF (capitalized for emphasis or so they tell me, I still think it looks like i'm suddenly shouting). No feelings yet, although Pyrrha does still hold her crush for our bumbling knight for now.**

** So, obviously Monty Oum died a short while ago, it would be wrong of me to speak words about him as I did not truly know him. I knew a small portion of his body of work, all of which impressed me greatly, but not him. Instead I shall do the only thing I can do, offer my condolences to those who are affected and attempt to not spit on his work by trying to make my own continuation of his work the best I can. To do otherwise would be an insult to the thing I enjoy and to those of you who have suffered greatly at his loss. **

**I'm not one to dwell, my personal beliefs and ideologies prevent me, so it's time I issue my goodbye and final reminder or how I started my Author's notes. **

**If you get the chance, you should read The Snow Prince by CrimsonHeresy **

**The guys a friend, he was kind enough to offer feedback on the beginning of this story to which since we've talked ideas and offered helpful suggestions regard each others work. I'm happy to say he's a clever chap, with a marvelous number of ideas that I think he will implement well into the storyline. He has also helped me narrow down some of the ideas I've been debating in my own, an important one of which will be appearing in a month or two. I think if you like this story, you might like his more. It's different in style but the underlying themes are far more fascinating and the wealth of ideas and possible paths is staggering to someone like me.**

**Kindest regards,**

**Your fellow writer**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Coming Tide

**Chapter 8 - The Coming Tide**

**You know, I really thought this would be a shorter chapter. Oh time, how you make fools of us all, or rather me.**

**_"The tide is coming in, and the man with the fishing rod holds all the power"_**

* * *

><p>It was mid-afternoon, but the claustrophobic environment of the warehouse inhabited by Pyrrha and Ruby made it seem as if night had long fallen. It would've been bearable for the young spartan had it not been for the fact she was separated from her assigned partner. The two had felt a presence, an accompanying body, with them as they entered. They had said they should remain together but it seemed the twists and turns of the buildings interior had alternate plans.<p>

Pyrrha internally cursed the speed of her fellow huntress-in-training, tentatively checking round the darkened corners of the winding corridors. Seasoned fighter or not, she would prefer not to meet the presence alone.

"Ruby? Where are you?" she whispered, attempting to not disturb the quiet and the lurking danger.

"Ruby, please, where are you?"

Pyrrha was beginning to panic, despite her years as a tournament winner, she was not infallible. She was human like everyone else, equally susceptible to the Grimm that flooded this land. Her semblance was not nearly as useful here as it had been during her ranked fights.

Her silent wishes for Ruby to reappear or give her a sign of her location were met, though in the most fear inspiring way possible. Gun shots rang through the halls, echoing plaintively across the walls. The warrior set off sprinting, hoping beyond hope more shots would be fired. She hated that wish, to wish her friend would stay in danger long enough for her to join the fight. She could not rely on a single sound to find direction however, and the unfortunate became vital. As she zeroed in on Rubys location a warning shout reached her ears.

"Pyrrha, Arcas!"

* * *

><p>"Ursa Arcas, or Arcturas" announced Professor Port "A subspecies of Ursa Major. These creatures lack the physical strength of their counterparts but do not let that mislead you. These particular monsters are capable of far more intelligent thought, through group action they can best even the greatest hunters caught unawares".<p>

The professor glanced towards his most attentive students, fully aware his usual bombastic speeches left many in near coma states. He appreciated the attention he was currently receiving, even if team Cardinal seemed to prefer idle chit-chat.

"Cardinal, listen up young hunters!"

The team sat straight, it was unusual for their tutor to notice ignorance.

"These Ursa are a dangerous foe, though far less common than the Major. However, considering your choice in career, you must be aware that these creatures will be somewhere along your path no matter what. Wherever Grimm densities are high, Arcas will be lying in wait. They are the most intelligent of Ursa subspecies, as well as the fastest and most agile. They use hunting packs of 3, when not with their entire pack which fully consists of 15. The hunting packs alone are capable of quick thinking and an animalistic form of battle strategy. Though, if you encounter their Alphas and are unable to manage retreat, take care of them as quickly as possible. These Alphas will draw out encounters, knowing full well the best way to win is by tiring its prey out first. A tired hunter, is a dead one. If you encounter the full pack, run! Do not attempt to fight, do all that is possible to flee. A full pack of these beings could tear all of you students combined asunder. They are quick on their feet and quick in their thoughts"

The gathered crowd drew breaths, they were all strong fighters in one way or another but the professor made these creatures sound frightening and these were only Class C beasts. How terrible were Class A? They all drew their attention to the chalked drawing of the Arcas.

It stood on four legs, bony plate armor covering its face and shoulders, sharp protrusions extending from its spine in a similar way to a pin-cushion. The startling red eyes almost wired shut by the extra armouring to protect them. The diagram told of how the beast was no more than two foot in height, with a full body length of 6. It bore remarkable similarity to a charging Beowolf in the way it stood on all fours. Ursa Major walked on four legs also, but they were perfectly capable of, and usually did, attack on two legs, standing near 7 foot in total height once fully grown.

"These beasts" continued the professor "are never to be underestimated. Remember Arcas are never, and I stress the word, never alone!"

* * *

><p>Ruby flipped away from the speeding claw of her attacker as it attempted to swat her like an irritating fly. She narrowly avoided the gaping maw of the second but a quick propelling shot from Crescent Rose offered just the right alteration to her flight to avoid it as it snapped shut. The surrounding air taking the impact of the lightning fast clamping. The scythe wielder tried scanning her enemies, but their persistent charging made it impossible for the girl to have long enough to find out what they were. It made it hard to find an exploitable weakness. The low light environment of the building they were within made identification all the more difficult.<p>

The beasts were upon her once more, and all she could do was evade their frenzied attacks. Atleast until Pyrrha found her and allowed for back up enough to allow a more offensive approach. As she flipped and dived away from the encroaching enemies, she failed to notice the third slinking from the shadows behind. Whilst its friends kept the red hooded girl busy it lay in wait. A claw raised high and struck with powerful accuracy sending the small frame of its target flying.

Shielded by her Aura, the would be injury knitting itself back together in almost immediate response, but still causing the girl to wince. Ruby, whilst airborne, recovered quickly, the training of hunters and huntresses demanded such abilities. She took note of a sky-light high above, its function rendered useless by the decades long build up of grime. Firing a few choice shots the glass shattered raining illumination down on her foes. It was not a welcome sight. She heard the heavy footsteps of the sprinting warrior approaching and shouted a warning.

"Pyrrha, Arcas!"

The warrior understood the predicament, Arcas were powerful Class C Grimm, weak alone but they were never alone unless forced to be through Pack Decimation. Whether through internal pack troubles or through the actions of hunters. Pyrrha doubted it was a lone Arcas, Ruby could have dealt with that without a single shot. She rounded the final corner and saw the hunting pack advancing.

Whirling into action she threw Akouo skillfully towards the encroaching enemy, the circular shield bouncing between all three beasts to draw attention. The three pairs of blood red eyes stared towards her. The attack did its job, drawing the attention of the three Ursa subspecies away from the youngest huntress-in-training. This opportunity did not go to waste as two quick slices from the menacing scythe separated the heads from the torsos of the closest two. With lightening fast reflexes Pyrrha was upon the last, Milo in its rifle-form, slamming the butt of the weapon into its head, dazing it. She expertly span the rifle round her shoulder transforming it into its spear form in the process. With ease the lovingly sharpened point drove through the head of the beast, nailing it to the ground.

The fight, once together, went quickly, but they were lucky. Without the surprise interruption of the red-headed spartan they may well of succeeded. Class C Grimm may not be the strongest in terms of strength and defensive bone but they were tenacious and unerring in attacks. Combined with the Arcas' inherent intelligence there was a reason why they were the only C Class that could emerge victorious amongst unaware teams of fully fledged hunters.

"Are you ok Ruby?" inquired Pyrrha

"Yeah, fine, I just hope we don't run in to the rest of them" panted the girl in response. Her evasion techniques having gotta to her during the encounter.

"You and me both!"

* * *

><p>"Yang, do you hear that?"<p>

Yang looked towards the martial artist partner of hers, confused.

"Hear what?"

Now that she thought of it, it was eerily quiet. The birds that had been chirping had stopped and that was never a good sign in Grimm infested areas. She stood to take stock of her surroundings. Ren stood a short ways away, previously knelt inspecting what he thought had been tire tracks, now straightened up. She moved up quickly and stood with her back to him.

Noise erupted from the bushes, a chorus of growling and snarling, snapping of jaws and heavy footfalls.

"You know, I was getting a little bored" chuckled Yang, the young man at her back slouched slightly and sighed

"So this is your fault?"

She turned her head just enough to see his face lit up with the small smile he so often wore of late. The boy had certainly began to open himself up to interaction more since the breach.

"Ready?" he asked, turning his head to look at the Grimm that had began to saunter from the bushes.

"You betcha"

With that Yang charged forwards, gauntlets raised, Ren deploying Stormflower and taking aim at the two that had started to move towards him. An almighty left hook from the Brawler sent her targeted beast soaring skywards, allowing her to come up behind the other two. Ren having peppered them with countless bullets, it made very little impact but these little beauties held a potent secret.

He watched as Yang ran forwards, he caught her eye and signalled for her to fire her shotgun feature instead. The Blonde happily obliged, cocking both arms back she let loose a small barrage of fiery projectiles. The found their mark, embedding in the Pitch coloured flesh of the beasts. He counted the seconds till the reaction took place.

'5,4,3,2,1 and 0' an almighty pink explosion from within the beasts sent innards and sickly mottled blood flying through the air. Yang stood shocked and very impressed with this hitherto unknown ammunition of his. A whirling sound above her signalled the return of plummeting Grimm, cocking her arm once again she waited.

At just the right moment she let fire an aura and shotgun powered punch directly up towards her incapable opponent. Needless to say, it met little resistance as it travelled directly through the beast. 'God, I hate when that happens' she thought. It was a frequent happening with Grimm encounters but she didn't think she'd ever get used to it. It took forever to clean the viscous liquid from the intricate parts of her gauntlets.

"Those Gauntlets certainly pack a punch, if you'll pardon the pun" announced Ren as he approached the girl and the slowly decaying Grimm corpse.

"Never pardon the pun Ren" She replied, smiling brightly before continuing

"Gee, I thought Arcas were tough?"

Ren looked at the partially evaporated corpses, he hadn't really paid much due to what species they were. The distance between him and them had made it difficult to tell. He bent down to the look more closely at the most recently deceased.

"I think they might be the youngest of the pack, look at the size of the back Spines" he offered, perhaps they were lucky, the youngest of Grimm were often foolish and attacked without much thought. Even those as intelligent as the Arcas required their pack leaders guidance.

'Would this have been their first hunt perhaps?' he thought

It mattered little though really, the beasts had been taken care of and all that was left was to begin the long walk back to base. The sooner the better, before any of the Arcas' parents came looking for their lost pups. He looked towards his Blonde cohort

"Time to go?"

* * *

><p>"You said you'd seen something like that before?" inquired Jaune, he placed the toy car on the floor, picking up the Ursi-teddie instead.<p>

Blake nodded, picking up the SeaDog Jaune had placed in front of her. It didn't feel the same as when she had held Ursee, wondering if Jaune thought the same as he traced his fingers in small circles around the bears head.

"I was 7, my parents had been away on mission. They worked to protect the town from Grimm, but they weren't hunters or anything like that. I had gone to wander the streets and that's when I saw them"

Blake paused, settling the lump that rose in the throat. It always hurt to think about it, but perhaps it was time someone knew who might care. The old man had cared, but he was gone now. Adam had known but he didn't care about how she felt, but Jaune was different, he was a dear friend.

"They looked quite old, and were covered in bruises and small cuts. I tried to get them to wake up but they just wouldn't move, they didn't do anything. I felt so helpless, so weak, I felt I had... failed. I found out from the news later that they were married for 50 years, that they were persecuted because he has a human married to a Faunus. The police concluded they were assaulted by an anti-faunus gang. I laughed at that, it wasn't an assault, it was torture"

The eyes of her companion bored into her own, the colour still wasn't the same but the compassion was still there. She was thankful for that, it was a look that was dulled in the hearts of many of the people she had come across before she had come to the academy she now called home.

"I was found that day, by a kind old man. He led me away from the scene and told me of the quest of the White Fang. How they were trying to stop things like what I had discovered, how they were using all methods at their disposal to prove the Faunus are not the beasts people claimed we were. He guided me, helped me join and whilst my parents were away I would visit him. It turned out he knew my parents well so they allowed me to learn from him. I was a member of the White Fang for most of my life, even after he stepped down".

Blake winced slightly, everyone knew that when the original leader stepped down the group became far more violent. Becoming the terrorist cell it was today. She hadn't intended to reveal her involvement in those actions, the actions of the group she had once loved, but it seemed the truth must come out eventually. She remained quiet, waiting for the inevitable disgust to fall from his mouth, or see it in his face when she stared up. It didn't sound, and when she looked to him she still saw the same patient compassion.

"Why aren't you looking at me any differently? I just told you I was a member of a terrorist group!" She asked, her confusion evident and the shock clear

"You left"

"That's it?" Blake was dumbstruck, she'd seen many reactions to her past support of the White Fang, old and new. Of all her friends, she really should have expected this of the understanding knight. He had not once judged his friends by their pasts, he not once shown malice or disappointment in anyone of them. He had been bullied and blackmailed by team CRDL but he still held hope they would change, he found their actions despicable, deplorable but he held his secret hopes they could become worthy of the true title and meaning behind the Hunters. The boy before her nodded and continued to speak

"You're not a killer Blake, you couldn't and would not do such a thing. You're not like them, you'd succeed through peace"

Of all the things people had said to Blake, she liked that description. He wasn't the only one to show faith in her ability, to achieve the peace she so desperately craved, far from it. All of her team, and Jaunes team had said it countless times. Many of the teachers and qualified hunters also shared that belief that equality could be achieved, but only through peaceful means. The White Fang was a condemned property that only the disenfranchised inhabited, taking the risks of its dilapidated state for the chance at safe haven. She loved the idea that people had so much faith in her ability to overcome the problems that faced the faunus at large. It gave her a flicker of hope to her ever darkening prospects.

"I've hurt people though, I've stolen and destroyed?"

"And you will never forgive yourself for that, there is only one way to move forward. Accept it. When you fought with them a voice in your head that you could not recognise shouted for you to stop, but there was no way out. It was the way things were. But now, you seek to change it, to find forgiveness that will never truly come. You're on your way already, you do not fight for yourself, you fight for others. You fight in the hopes that others may live through your actions, you fight for what is right. You will never forgive yourself Blake, but you can redeem yourself".

Blake couldn't quite wrap her head around the wisdom, the understanding, the boy had spoke. It was true, she knew it was, but still how could he have known. The feline traited girl remained silent, she reached out and took Jaunes arm, guiding it to her. Gently she removed Ursee and gave him back Seadog, it felt right that she hold the bear now. She felt the comfort it must have instilled in its true owner. It warmed her, before she could ask of the Blonds wisdom he spoke a single sentence to answer her bemused look.

"My Father was a wise man"

That was all that needed to be said, she'd heard him speak of his Father. She couldn't help but wonder how he'd react to seeing his son like this, how he'd feel about those distorted eyes. She wondered if Jaune even knew of the change in them himself, the question was out before she could stop herself.

"Jaune, what's wrong with your eyes?"

He looked up once more so she could see the articles in question. They seemed lighter now but that ocean blue they had all grown to love was still absent. There was something new there though, a single streak of new colouration. It was faint, but it seemed the tide was coming back in, if only slowly.

* * *

><p>"Nora, watch out!" shouted the snow incarnate as she watched from afar as a black shape leapt through the air. The warning worked, spurring the girl to duck just in time, immediately unholstering Magnahild and bringing it round in a powerful spinning strike to hit the beast as it landed in front of her. The head of the magnificent hammer flattening its back spines into its own body.<p>

Weiss rocketed forwards and quickly delivered the final killing blow to the monsters head. A snarl from behind caused the two to spin on their heels to see another two beasts.

"Arcas?" exclaimed Weiss, looking towards the bubbly bomber at her side, she was met with a determined smile and three words.

"I got left?" with that Nora flung herself forwards, quickly followed by Weiss. Casting a power glyph at the feet of the hammer wielder to amplify her strikes. The first strike of which made very short work of the beast. The bony armour plated head proved incapable of withstanding the brute force strike. Weiss' opponent fared little better against the speed of her attacks, each slash and stab opening up more and more wounds on the body of the beast. Its last mistake proved fatal, as it opened its mouth in the attempt to snap at the wrist of the whirling dervish before it, a thin sword plunged hilt deep piercing its heart and rendering it nothing more than a ornament to slowly dissipate.

"I thought Arcas were supposed to be really smart? These ones were easy!" complained Nora, ever since Professor Port had talked about them she had expected a real fight when she first encountered them. They went down with ease though.

"I don't think they were very old Nora"

"Well, at least I can add them to my kill list, ohh, i'll show it you some time you'll love it!"

"Come on Nora, I think it's time we headed back and shared our findings"

* * *

><p>"Honestly I don't know, ever since we found them I've felt different. There's no way to explain it"<p>

Jaune was well aware of the change since the discovery, though he had yet to mention the other difference, and he wasn't sure he wanted to. It was a strange thing to comprehend, hell he couldn't even begin to try. It made no sense, he just felt drawn to do it. During his few moments alone the previous night, scouting the perimeter of their camp location, he had found himself collecting a number of herbs and other assorted plants. He tried to rationalise the action but it made no sense, he just felt he needed them.

"I think there's..." a bizarre ringing sound interrupted him before he could try to explain. The pair turned and searched the empty courtyard, their eyes focusing on the tattered basketball hoop. It was beginning to shudder and sway, a small gust of wind toppling it with an almighty crash.

The two were unaware of the three ducked creatures approaching from behind, their distraction having succeeded. One took the lead and aimed itself for the girl dressed in black and white. It balanced itself, went low to the ground and leapt. A swift sword strike raining down and cutting the beast in two. The beasts brethren had not expected that but the instinct of the animals urged them to continue their assault. Their prey turned, and stared down at the creatures of Grimm prepared for their coming assault. They were young, as were much of their pack but they had learnt enough to hunt simple humans.

Blake and Jaune were not simple humans though, they were warriors, in training at least.

Jaune stared down his enemy, still impressed by what had just happened. He had killed a creature of Grimm, without looking on instinct. It felt like Crocea Mors had practically swung itself for him, an impossibility but he had heard people say that before. His own Father had described instinct as an unrecognisable guiding force. Checking his thoughts for the moment, he focused back into the encounter, Blake had unfurled Gambol Shroud and had taken her combat stance. He followed suit as their enemy bared down upon them, teeth bared and hackles raised, the beasts struck hard and fast.

Jaune raised his shield and slid himself in front of Blake, blocking the first frenzied claw whilst Blake used the cleaver like sheathe to bat away the second. Taking a knee, she fired into the abdomens of the creatures. The force of the point blank shots forced the two creatures back, capitalising on the space the two warriors span around each other. Taking their weapons and stabbing through the necks of the opposite beast. The monsters mewled their last, a pathetic attempt at defiance muted and shamed by the cold metal that broke through their throats.

"They were only young" stated the black haired girl, examining the back spines that in many Ursa species determined approximate age. She figured it lucky that the beasts who had attacked weren't of age, adults were far less reckless and far more cunning in their attack.

"Jaune, we should head back and secure camp. If there are more, we need to make sure we are somewhere defensible"

"Right, let's go"

* * *

><p>Night had fully fallen by the time the other groups had returned to their temporary abode, it didn't take long for the news of the four separate Arcas encounters to spread.<p>

"So we all encountered them? All were still young?" repeated Ruby, the news didn't sit well with her. 12 Grimm killed, more than likely of the same pack, but one question remained. Ever the observationist Ren voiced her concern.

"What of the other 3?"

"Exactly" she continued "they attacked when we were separated, they thought we'd be vulnerable so that means they were following us, observing us"

Nobody in the room liked the implication of that thought. They had been tracked, possibly since arrival and now they'd killed all but the Alphas of the pack and Alphas were very, very protective of the young. If their pack consisted of entirely young members, they would be infinitely more aggressive. Pack Decimation was not something Arcas took lightly. Attack would more than likely be imminent, and there was no telling how old the Alphas were. To have a pack so young implied they had withstood Pack Decimation before, perhaps they were middling aged Grimm who took control, or perhaps they were already Alphas and that is why they survived. The latter was the worst possibility.

Jaune took the opportunity to speak, having remained silent the entire time he had been back at base. He listened and responded to the spreading news with simple gestures in movement but spoke nothing. His silence had not gone unnoticed, his fellow Blonde grew more suspicious, as well as his red headed partner and the resident heiress.

"We should shore up our defences"

* * *

><p><strong>Well here you go chaps, chapter 8. Not as short a I anticipated, and I fear the necessity in increasing length may not have been the best thing, but it was necessity. This is all leading up to a big reveal, one that will propel us in to the main story arc. There will also be some minor hints at many of the most important parts of what is in Check's future. Just hints mind you, I do not wish to reveal anything before its time. <strong>

**I've amassed at present 20, or so, followers of this story. Still not sure what to make of that! I never really expected even close to a quarter of that number to take interest in this. It was a project I started, simply as a ways to write something i've never done before. Still, I guess all I can offer is a thank you! Hopefully, there will be something to keep you interested, something to provide some form of entertainment. **

**I have a very clear idea of what I want to happen, who I want to take spotlight and when, how I want them all to develop as friends, family and eventually romantic partners. All PG and above board of course as I lack the skills, more importantly the want, to write anything above that in terms of relationships. Too messy, too unpredictable. (Plus, I can only base them on my own relationships and nobody wants to hear that, nor do I wish to tell it). **

**That being said, I highly encourage ideas or improvements! I do not and cannot promise to take heed, but if I thought it would fit better you can bet i'd incorporate or amend my story.**

**Finally, my apologies! I'm not very good at combat scenes yet, and this was kinda combat heavy. If you've read from the start, you know I try to focus on the characters. I prefer explanation to action, narrative to crossing swords. I'd love to provide you with well written scenes of amazing fights, but it is not yet time for that. It is fast approaching, the next chapter in fact. It could be a few days or it could be a few weeks (hopefully less though), but I'm hoping you'll see that, action is only needed at important moments. Never to fill a gap, never to spice up a dialogue heavy chapter and never just because you can. (Although if that's your style that's great, i'm just saying it's not mine).Anyway, something big is coming for our favourite characters, and it's coming soon! (See top for a lovely little hint for a very special character to come)**

**Well, once again here we are.**

**Kind regards,**

**Your fellow writer.**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Dam Breaks

**Chapter 9 - The Dam Breaks**

**"The Father takes the castle, the Son the river" **

* * *

><p>"Jaune's right, we need to get this place ready" declared the young reaper<p>

"It's more than likely the Alphas are coming, I've got a few ideas but I need Nora's help"

Ruby looked towards the bubbly grenadier, receiving a nod of confirmation before the two rushed off to the supply crates at the far end of the room. The rest of the group set about individual weapons checks and preparing the more powerful ammunition in their arsenals.

Jaune and Pyrrha sat on one side of the recently reignited fire, whilst Yang and Weiss took the other. Blake and Ren went off to provide whatever help they could to the most energetic of their group. The girls situated around the campfire, however, had an extra task in their duties. A task concerning the silent knight that sat with them, carefully checking the intricate mechanics of his shield. The girls shared a few glances, flicking their gaze to the male blond, trying to ascertain if they had all noticed the change in him. It was clear they had, Yang the most forward of them spearheaded the questioning.

"Jaune, you alright?"

The young man looked up to meet her glance, his neutral mask sliding perfectly into place. He knew that it would raise suspicion of him, but it was a necessary sacrifice.

"Perfectly Yang, you?"

He returned his focus back to his shield and continued his vigilant inspection. Not a single one of them believed that, they had all seen the change in him. Some like Weiss had noticed his eyes, others like Yang had noticed the slight delay in his laughter and smiles, whilst the rest, like Pyrrha had noticed the subtle differences in how he stood. Always slightly further away than he would usually be, as if trying to distance himself from them without them noticing. Or the fact his general stance seemed forced, as if he were weathering a strong head wind, forcing himself to stand firm and stationary. The entirety of the other 7 had all noticed the change.

"Yeah, fine" replied the usually bright eyed boxer, the doubt in her mind grew and her resolve faltered, but very slightly. He had just lied to her and she knew it, she just couldn't figure out why. This time it was Pyrrha's turn to speak, softly she tried to make him see reason.

"Jaune, we've all noticed the difference in you, somethings wrong and you need to let us help. We're here for you, just like you've been around for each of us"

Jaune looked up once again, he met his partner with a steely gaze and relaxed features. It was a look Pyrrha had to urge herself to endure.

"I appreciate it, truly, but there is nothing wrong. Perhaps you're all just tired? It has been a long day afterall"

"No! We are not tired, you're lying to us!" Weiss was on her feet, pointing accusingly at their knightly companion. Her tone was harsh, but she refused to raise her voice. She wasn't trying to be mean, she just wanted to help. They all did, but the insufferable ignoramus refused to accept help.

She had fixed him with the strongest glare in her possession but the boy simply sighed and went back to his task. He hated what he was doing to his friends, but he had no choice. He couldn't tell them what was wrong, he just wouldn't allow any of them to try and share the weight. It was bad enough Blake had seen it too, regardless of her past, she had bared the weight willingly. That's why he couldn't allow the others to do it too, because he knew they'd do it without a second thought. No, it had to be this way. Maybe one day, they could tell them, but it was not today.

"Weiss, please sit down" Weiss took her seat, hoping that he might answer at least some small question. Tell them some detail they could use to fix whatever had broken in him. She should've known that wouldn't happen.

"Right, I'll say this once more and I implore you to trust me. I am fine!" He rounded his gaze to each of them individually, he forced back the bile that built in his stomach as he lied to them once more. To make it worse he had used their trust in him against them, he felt disgusted by that fact.

"I'm concerned about this mission, of course and coupled with the stress of my less than stellar combat skills in a heavily populated Grimm area, its put me a bit on edge. I'm fine though, really!"

The concerned looks of his friends didn't fade, but it seemed as if his task worked. He had sated their questions for now, but they'd figure out he was lying eventually. 'we'll cross that bridge when we get there' he thought as the group grew silent once more. He knew they weren't happy with him, the slightly more aggressive use of the whetstone next to him and the constant clicking of chambers reloading from opposite were a sure sign of that.

* * *

><p>"Have you guys noticed something odd about Jaune?"<p>

Blake tensed at Ren's words, her face betraying nothing but her muscles, had anyone been watching, certainly would have. Blake noticed how Ruby's eyes remained on her slightly longer than they should have, but she said nothing instead answering Ren's question.

"Yeah, I asked if he was ok this morning, he said no but he didn't say why. He begged me not say anything to Yang, Pyrrha or Weiss though, how weird is that?"

They knew Ruby's devotion to Jaune, they knew of the nickname Yang had given him, they knew of the utter love they held for the boy. He was their brother, real and true, even if their blood said different. If he asked Ruby not to say something, she wouldn't, they knew that if he asked Ruby to do something she would. Such was the care they had for each other. Every single one of them would lay down their lives for another, but somehow it seemed that Jaune, Ruby and Yang would go the impossibly extra distance. Ren looked at the other two of their group, before glancing towards the fire that had garnered its own crowd. Weiss was stood, pointing at the boy in question, but he couldn't hear their conversation. 'Perhaps they're confronting him?' he thought. He gathered himself and asked his next question.

"Do you think he's changed permanently?"

Only Nora knew the real meaning behind the question, it was something she worried about too. Would Jaune be the same man that would do anything for them, would he still stay up all night with Nora just to keep her company? Would he allow Ren a chance to regain the life he had gladly sacrificed? They knew they'd be fine if they had to go back to relying only on themselves, but they had so enjoyed the chance at normalcy. They had so loved the ability to finally be their true selves. Nora thought of Weiss, she knew the girl would be there for her, but without Jaune, Weiss wouldn't be able to cope. As strong and smart and caring as she, secretly, was. She wouldn't be nearly as effective as the two together. Jaune and Weiss, they were the legs that supported them. Jaune held Ren far higher than he'd ever been before, and Weiss was the perfect anchor to keep Nora on the earth. Ruby tried to settle the tension she felt in the air, but she was uncertain herself. She knew nothing of the boys problem, but she'd seen Blake tense up so she knew she had a line of inquiry she could follow. After all, Jaune said not to tell Yang, Weiss or Pyrrha, he said nothing about anyone else.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, we'll give him time, but it can't hurt to ask questions every now and again" Ruby looked directly at Blake during the last part of her sentence and Blake knew. She knew if she didn't handle what was to come from her team leader, everything would come crumbling down. Luckily, she also knew it wouldn't happen here and now, they were preparing for an upcoming fight and they had no time to be concerned about emotional issues. No, they had to protect their physical forms, for the Arcas were coming and it was only a matter of time.

* * *

><p>"Me and Nora have placed a few mines around the main entrances to this floor, if anything comes, we'll hear it" announced Ruby, as she and the ginger haired Valkyrie re-entered the room that housed their camp.<p>

"It won't stop anything from getting through, but we'll know which direction at least" she continued as they walked towards the 6 that had remained behind to prepare should they be driven back. Small barricades had been built to block the door, some sharpened sticks to attempt to incapacitate anything that tried to amble over it. It was shoddy work, but considering the time frame it was acceptable. A nervous energy gripped them as they tried to go about their usual routines, but everything was a lot quieter than usual. Every crack of thunder off in the distance seemed amplified, the howling wind of the approaching storm felt as if it were piercing the thick concrete walls. Ruby was concerned, to say the least, she knew of the strength and skill of their combined teams but she couldn't help but dwell on the storm drawing nearer. It seemed to her an omen of nothing good, however silly it sounded, she believed it was a sign.

The youngest of the 6 girls saw an opportunity however, a chance to make everything easier for everyone. It worked to calm her down, so why wouldn't it work on them? If she thought hard enough, she would admit to the selfish part of her idea, she was nervous too and wanted to hear a story. She could help Jaune also, he could read it, he had such a content smile when he read to her underneath the statue after all. She turned to sit by her brotherly knight, drawing herself close to the fire and leaning into his shoulder.

"Jaune, do you still have the book Ozpin gave you?"

The boy nodded and reached into his bag. Of course he still had it, the Headmaster had told him to keep it on him at all times and as odd a request as it was he had obeyed. Drawing the thick leather bound book from its protective cloth wrapping he attempted to hand it to the red Reaper.

"Read to us!" she said, a large warm smile on her face, well aware it was difficult for anyone to resist such a kind smile. She looked to the others gathered round the fire, they seemed a little confused, possibly because they'd never heard of this book before now, but otherwise didn't seem to have a problem with Ruby's storytime suggestion. Blake loved reading and wouldn't turn down the chance to sneak a look at a new, clearly old looking, book. Ren and Nora both enjoyed the idea of reading to each other, it was a common occurrence for Ren to read to Nora and on occasion Nora would read to him if he were ill or injured. Yang and Pyrrha had started to miss their friends voice, his newfound silence turned oxymoronic with just how deafening it had become. Weiss looked like her usual self, seemingly disinterested but attentive, eyes aimed at the fire but clearly focused on one of the members opposite.

Jaune, too, looked at his friends, he didn't much care for the increased attention being drawn on him. He had considered declining at first but a thought had derailed that plan.

'this could actually work in my favour, I read, start acting more like myself again and they'll think everything's getting better. Calculated indifference is doing nothing but raise more questions. Come on Jaune, you can make it this work!'

Bringing his vision back to his honorary sister he met her glittering silver eyes, his answer ready and a small smile seated.

"Sure thing, but you pick which one" Jaune handed Ruby the book once more, this time she accepted. Scanning the glossary she saw how only a small portion of the book was like the one he'd previously read her. The rest seemed to consist of detailed drawings, maps and even a number of Grimm she'd never seen before. There was something about dust and an entire two chapters dedicated to what it called "Alteration" but eventually she found a story that sounded perfect. Handing the book back to Jaune with a clearing of her throat to signal she was ready.

Jaune took his book, already open on the story Ruby had chosen, and looked to his friends. All of whom had chosen to give their full attention in the hopes to diminish the feelings they currently held, to pull them back from the precipice just enough to prevent them falling. Jaune had to admit, this was a nice thing to see, everyone was quiet even Nora. They had already started to loosen up, the invisible tension rolling down them as they brought themselves into comfortable positions around the calmly flickering fire that was their centrepiece. Jaune stole a breath and began his duty.

* * *

><p>"<em>Many years past, decades even, before one of the swords rose again. The first conflict between the Faunus and Humanity, the first time the intact sword did not spill blood on the fields of battle. Its original owner had revealed its secrets to his only male heir, taught the act of Sealing Aura, of the duties of his family. The first son was taught everything, but many believe he was most impressed with what would become a family tradition. A right of passage in many ways, he would have to fuse a small part of himself into the weapon and he would be the first with the honour of altering it. The broadsword it once was reformed as two 6 inch curved daggers. For an almost perfectly unbreakable sword, the son told stories of how malleable it was to work with yet it seemed only the family thought that way. No other smith was ever able to affect any form of changes. But, this is simply background information (see pages 230-275 for full history). Let us begin, with the tale of the First Faunus War and the Diplomatic Daggers as written by an unknown Faunus and Atlesian Scholar.<em>

_The turn of a new year, a dawning of a new day and tensions of irreconcilable differences brought about by unruly men and discontent faunus grew. The once shared government fractured and divided, as more and more problems arose. One low-level participant, the son of a revered warrior and hero of many settlements and cities, took issue with the splintering. He argued day and night to return to the ways we had known, to form back to the once great combined governing body we had once had. He sensed war on the horizon, and as the days turned to months, so did much of the civilization. It wasn't long till something broke and break it indeed did. The warrior hero of the Grimm War, wizened and weak through age, was slain by an aggressive faction of Faunus. This was the boiling point for many humans, the more violent of whom took to the streets in riot. Many Faunus homes destroyed, property stolen and lives were taken, the beginning of a short run of strike and counter-strikes that lead to all out war. Cities split in half, Faunus against Human, neighbour against neighbour. But one man stayed resolute in his quest for peace between them, the son of the slain warrior._

_None was more devastated by the unfeeling murder than the warriors son, but he forgave. He hunted the culprits, he imprisoned them for the crimes, but he forgave them. None could believe it, many still do not, he treated them as was the way for any who committed the most heinous of acts but he made certain they had a trial. He made certain they were able to defend themselves against the accusations and when the guilty verdict came, he advocated not for the death sentence but life imprisonment. He had fought for it to be the case for so long, and those who wanted no part in war hoped it could be a sign for peace. A young man, grieved by the loss of his father sought not revenge against what many considered mere animals, not appeasement against what had become terrorist attacks but normalcy. His resolve showed even more in his personal involvement in bringing both human and faunus criminals to justice. He did not distinguish between either species and it is the belief of mine that he could not. When war broke out, conscription became the norm and he was called to war. He did not answer, he remained in office, he remained in the service of peace and when he was arrested for cowardice he did not resist. His fathers impression on the law system was as untarnished in death as it was in life and the Son was not charged and walked free. He, however, now fought for others who were falsely imprisoned for their acts of bravery. Using the obscene wealth his father had earned, he paid for in total 200 people's release. Equal parts human and Faunus, continuing in his strives towards total equality. The families treasury crippled in the act but the son didn't mind, he claimed his simple life needed little in the way of money._

_The war continued for many years, but eventually the toll on both sides grew unimaginable. Neither side wanted to back down, but neither side wished to continue the bloodshed. Their armies demoralised by the horrors of battle, their once formidable commanders no longer sure they could continue and the only soldiers left had never truly wanted the war to begin with. Both sides firing blindly in the hopes that no arrow would strike true, that no blade would embed, that no more blood would fall. The son called for another cease-fire, another attempt to initiate talks, and was met with the reluctant sounding but secretly glad responses of agreement. The arrows no longer struck ruthless, no more sickening blows rang out and peace returned to the air of the battlefields. A summit was held, a summit in the no mans land of where the most aggressive advancement of both armies was located. The son waited, in the center of the battleground, his weapons buried in the ground in front of him. The sign of a non-combatant, and he just stood. _

_Eventually a leader from each side approached, tentatively at first, eyeing the weapons they still held. The son gestured to his own, and with much trepidation the commanders of two once great armies buried theirs. Other fighters from both sides were seen to walk up a little ways behind their respective leaders and do the same and before too long the remaining forces of both stood in solidarity with weapons sheathed in the blood and battle scarred terrain. It was never told of what was said at that meeting, the only thing said by either government made before reformation was a single word. "Peace"_

_The war ended then and there, the tensions faded in time but not entirely dissipated. Resentment echoed in both sides but that single word, the word that was planted on every memorial, every grave of every fallen soldier and the only thing said every year on the anniversary of the wars ending held back many a recurrence. "Peace"_

_The Father was the Warrior, a skilled and fierce fighter, a man who experienced great loss at many of the turns in his life had taught his son well. The son, though trained to a high level of combat, was a different sort of fighter. Both men fought for peace, one with a sword and one with his words. A Warrior and A Diplomat. The family line, grew once more not long after the peace began a larger more prosperous family. The heir, who like father before him, would grow to surpass his own. The family of A..." _

_Unfortunately the manuscript ended there, the ravages of time consumed the great library that held many Atlesian historical writings. But one thing is for certain, the weapon was certainly wielded by many a powerful man"._

* * *

><p>Jaune looked up from his book to see the contented faces of his friends, Ruby practically asleep with her head resting on her elder sisters legs. Weiss and Blake sat leaned back and calm, both usually sporting a composed almost strict posture but were instead idly lounging. Nora was much as Ruby was, her head lolling on her oldest and dearest friends shoulder. Of all of them though, only Jaune and Ren were unaffected by the drowsiness and relaxed nature exuding from their companions. They were certainly relaxed in mind, but neither student wished to fully relax their bodies just yet. As the only males of the group, an instinctive protective nature gripped them. They were fully aware that all of them were perfectly capable of protecting themselves but the feeling was there regardless. They shared a quick glance, a more playful smile graced Jaune's features when he saw the ginger-haired Valkyrie draped over the martial artist. The bumbling knight felt lighter, he couldn't explain why, he just did. The reading of the book was an almost perfect return to peace as his mind calmed and drew attention solely to his speech. It was nice, it wouldn't last but, it was nice.<p>

A deafening explosion was heard, quickly followed by two others. Each came from different locations and each sent a jolt of surprise through each and every one of them. Ruby, quickly shaking off the shock of the sounds, took charge of her team

"Yang, Blake go to the West entrance, check there, Weiss and I will take East" Ruby looked over to see Jaune listening, before he turned to his own teammates.

"Alright, you heard Ruby so Ren, Nora go to the North entrance, me and Pyrrha will hang back. Make sure nothing gets here"

Everyone began to run to their respective locations, Jaune shouted one last order to the entirety of the two teams,

"Switch your Scrolls to Radio, If you need back up you won't have to fumble in the middle of the fight"

Pausing, only briefly, they did as ordered. A few extra button presses from the two leaders tied the frequencies together, removing the team-only restriction for the pre-programmed shared channel instead. It was an as yet unused function, a fortunate recent update sent by Ozpin that morning had unlocked the feature. Though the download had taken longer than was preferred, at least they had access to it now.

Jaune felt nervous as those closest to him ran to certain danger against formidable foes, he yearned to be on the battlefields alongside his comrades but someone had to hold the line. The last line of defence needed to be manned, and he knew he would never be able to convince the others to shy away from a fight. The risk of having to sit on their hands did not sit well with any of them. Pyrrha was equally frustrated, but Jaune was her leader and she followed his orders without question, it didn't stop her grinding her teeth as she stood ready for anything to break the lines.

When the sounds of gunfire rang true through the halls, all hell broke loose for the two shield users. Waves of Beowolves and Boarbatusk flooded the corridor, the tight environment worked little in their favour. Jaune and Pyrrha went quickly to work, each dispatching limbs and lives in quick succession as the Beowolves bore down first. The idiotic, reckless but aggressively offensive beasts weren't suited for indoor environments, their large size inhibiting the wide sweeping slashes of their abnormally lengthened arms. Each over extended strike led to the lose of an arm, or claw. Heads rolled and faded, filthy congealed blood flew. Pyrrha merciless in her calculated sweeping strikes and precise jabs, her rifle equally as ruthless in its aim as bullet after bullet tore through the fleshy targets. Jaune relying on his almost mastered defensive capabilities, patient in his counters as he defended his partners back from the ensuing mob. The sounds of explosions faintly audible of the sound of metal parrying bone and Pyrrha's rifle. Jaune crouched low as a claw fly over him, slicing upwards the claw flew and impaled in the last Beowolf on his side. The familiar sound of charging beasts reached his ears.

"Pyrrha get down, rifle out" he shouted, his partner responding immediately

She fell to the floor, rifle at the ready taking accurate shots at the unprotected areas of the advancing Boarbatusks on her side. Jaune crouched, angled his shield to a steep 35 degrees and allowed the rolling monster to fly over his head, skittling the approaching beasts on the red headed warriors side. Taking the opportunity as soon as was presented Pyrrha quickly shot the hearts of each of the fallen. She then felt her body lurch and two arms wrap around her, before an almighty explosion sounded and a tight, concussive blast of air shoved them further in their flight.

"One of the grenades Nora gave you?" she asked as they stood back up into their combat stances, the brief nod signalled his confirmation, though Pyrrha was not done with her remarks. The sound of quickly approaching clawed steps forced them back to back once more before she responded.

"It's a good thing they're mostly just directed concussive blasts, otherwise the building could collapse"

Jaune had to admit, as he steeled himself for the next wave, he hadn't much thought of the actions his strategy would bring. He was never much good with Boarbatusks, he couldn't defend against a head on strike on the shield and he didn't have a weapon that could easily reach the unprotected underbelly. The next wave rounded the corner, thankfully just Beowolves and Jaune was certain he'd never be thankful for a horde of the creatures again. Though if he were honest, it was already a thought he never imagined he could ever possibly think.

Their fight went much the same as before, for what felt like an hour, they dismembered and decimated the charging beasts. Their numbers bottlenecked by the comparatively thin corridor, but eventually all that remained was bloodstains and the dissipating Pitch-coloured beasts littering the ground and walls. Jaune was thankful for his focus, he managed to reign in many bad habits and in the process didn't overexert himself too much. The length and constance of the fight still wore on both of them though, but he had something more important than rest to do right now. Reaching for the Scroll clipped to his belt he contacting the others

"Progress?"

He was met with a brief silence, then the device clicked in response and Rens voice floated through the air and the tone was not good.

"Dispatched, we've got injured"

Jaune turned to his partner and ordered her to grab the First Aid Kits from the cases, once the girl left he sent another message to Ren

"Bad?"

Jaune was not happy with the delay in reply, it was never a good sign and when Ren did answer back, he only confirmed it.

"Bad!"

Then Jaune heard it, frantic running and a blur of yellow rounding the corner clutching at a figure in red. Jaune couldn't believe it was Ruby, she was always so quick how could she possibly get hit. His swirling emotions only increased when the other four ran round the corner, Nora supporting a limping Ruby as they hurriedly went into the room with Jaune hot on their heels. There he stared at the figure Yang had been carrying, her clothes patchy with dirt and soaked in red. Jaune's mind raced, his eyes welled and his heart stopped. His mind whirred into action, Aura unnoticably activating, at the sight of the seeping wound searing in the open air. Quickly he hurried to her side, speaking quickly but clearly. He began by analysing what he saw aloud "Center chest, close to heart, possibly pierced lung but considering breathing isn't as labored as that would suggest, more likely missed. Alive, losing blood, unconscious"

He looked to the shock stricken friends and grabbed at Pyrrhas wrist

"Pyrrha, I need three pieces of tape and some non-breathable material" The girl still looked shocked, she'd been in battle before yes, but never before had she seen anything as serious as this. Jaunes voice snapped them all to reality as he barked at her

"Pyrrha, now!"

The materials in hand, Jaune taped three sides of the material tightly to her chest, leaving the bottom open to allow any air to escape but prevent outer air invading. After a few breathes and confirmation air was neither escaping nor invading he quickly removed the material, grabbed some clean cloth and spoke directly to the subdued brawler

"Yang" she didn't respond, still stuck staring at the wound. Jaune could understand, but she needed to focus, they all did.

"Yang! Put pressure on it, quickly!"

Once more his forceful tone brought her to attention, trying her best not to look at the blood still flowing she applied the pressure. Tentatively at first, but a nod from Jaune urged her to press down harder. Yang was worried, she didn't want to hurt her anymore than she already was. She pressed down, until the blood seemed to slow in its protrusions.

The knight turned unexpected medic continued to analyse his patient, no longer able to view her as a friend for fear of losing his grip.

"Right, airways clear, bleeding dealt with for now, what have I missed... God dammit! Ren I need your spare jacket, grab it and use it to elevate her legs! Nora, grab a blanket and cover as much as you can, keep her temperature up".

Jaune was thankful Ren had managed to compose himself enough, his last bark at Yang had grounded him to the situation at least. The martial artist shook Nora and repeated Jaunes order both sprinting for the required materials. It didn't take long to complete the task. Jaune looked to the distraught looking Ruby, rivers of tears cutting swathes down her face as she visibly shook. He could understand her reaction, but he needed her skills right now.

"Ruby, Ruby please listen, I need you to go outside and grab some of those purple plants near the entrance. As many as you can get and as quickly as you can!" Ruby was out the door before he could blink. He was thankful that someone on this team of eight was blessed with such speed, very useful at a time like this. Though he still needed another two types of plant, luckily his unexplainable gathering earlier fielded those exact flowers. In attempt to keep everyone focused, he gave the final girl her orders.

"Go get my bag, there's a white flower and a blue and red weed in there. Bring them as quickly as you can" to which she quickly did, handing them over just as Ruby stumbled through the door with more of the plant than he had ever seen. He instructed them to quickly mash them into a combined paste, adding water as necessary.

The task would take a minute or two at least. Jaune allowed himself a breath, deactivating his Aura. He had no idea why or even when it activated, but the moment it ceased to flood his mind he lost the knowledge he had been using. A stark realisation hit, it was common knowledge Aura improved instinctual responses in some people. Sometimes in a way that improved reaction time but sometimes it even affected ones knowledge. Clearly, his affecting his medicinal knowledge.

'Lucky' he thought, gazing down at the figure beside him, Yangs hands still providing pressure to her wound. He was drawn to her features, spattered with the same viscous liquid that coated his and his fellow blondes hands. The scar that found its way from her forehead to her cheek, the slightly sharper jawline and thin lips. He sighed as he took stock of her situation, it was very bad. It was unlikely he could fully fix this, her Aura should have starting to clot and seal the wound by now, yet it remained dormant. The storm that had been on the horizon struck with unbearable force, the concrete that surrounded them weathering all its attempts to reach the group enveloped in the buildings safe embrace. Jaune looked back down at his charge and whispered in barely controlled sadness.

"Weiss"

* * *

><p><strong>Well I decided to skip the big action scene I was originally going to do, i've come up with a far better idea instead. (It also means I don't have to write something I don't enjoy thinking of. Combat will just never be my forte).<strong>

**I skipped a few steps for the Emergency Aid scene here, my knowledge is limited and as you might imagine Emergency First Aid doesn't exactly cover a wide variety of injuries (Head, Legs, choking, Strokes, Heart attacks, Abrasions, Contusions, Breaks, and small stab wounds were covered on the course I did. And I have, much to my annoyance, forgotten the other stuff). As far as I know, it doesn't cover Grimm stab wounds. At least I certainly hope it doesn't otherwise I might reconsider my aim to enter nursing. (Actually, even if that were the case I doubt I'd reconsider).**

**If you're still reading my little story here, thank you. I'm not much of an openly appreciative person, so I won't thank you for giving me a reason to continue writing very often, but regardless thank you. It's still got a long way to go, and also a sequel once it's over, but i'm hoping some of you will stick around till the bitter end! (Or at least until the idea well runs dry).**

**As I mention above, I'm thinking of writing Supplemental stories to be released alongside this one. Brief tales of the life that exists off-screen, lessons they've endured that explain my interpretation of the world mechanics etc. Even little tid-bits from the book Jaunes reading, though probably less of the fairytale/storytime bits. More the details surrounding the weapons it speaks of, the battles and tests they've endured. I'd also give more details of enemy movements as Ozpin continues his game of chess (hasn't been mentioned much so far because i'm still in the introductory phase of the main story, but it won't take too much longer to get out of that). I'm probably going to do it anyway, but if you think it's a good or bad idea i'd like to know. (I won't be revealing anything there that could spoil this story of course!)**

**Anyway,**

**Kind regards**

**Your fellow writer.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Cutting Deep

**Chapter 10 - Cutting Deep**

**"So place your trust into the sea, its kept us safe for centuries. Its shaped the shores and steadily, its care has brought us calm"**

* * *

><p>It had taken all night to deal with Weiss' injury, the paste Blake and Ruby had mixed up from the herbs Jaune had them use doing its job wonderfully. It had helped stop the bleeding and was acting as a sealant from the outside. It didn't dull the pain but the First Aid Kits came with varying strengths of painkiller to manage it adequately. The only problem remaining was the wound itself.<p>

Weiss' Aura hadn't kicked in to begin the healing process, instead her body had little else to do but heal naturally. For a puncture wound of its depth, and its proximity to vital organs, it would take a while. She had suffered from complete Aura depletion, the energy projected by the soul burnt out leaving nothing but frail flesh to take the piercing claw that had buried itself 4 inches into her upper chest. Ruby and Nora were panicked, Blake and Ren were calmer but frantic in thought while Yang and Pyrrha were torn between their own worry and attempting to be there for everyone else too. Only Jaune seemed completely calm, at least on the outside.

'Aura depletion doesn't last long, her Aura should have began regenerating hours ago. What's stopping it?'

It had been the question top on his mind since they'd stabilized her, they really needed her to be awake, she was far smarter than he. The worried knight was certain she'd be able to explain it, even to a idiot like him. Jaune allowed himself a breath, stole himself a moment, he focused not on the problem but on his friend.

Ever since the dance all that time ago he'd given up on his hopeless, hapless flirtations. The flame he held for the girl flickered, but it didn't burn out. Still, he couldn't help but see her the way he always had. A proud, if defensive, young women who hid a great care for those she trusted. She was frosty but she always did what she thought was the right thing, even if that was sometimes skewed by the way she had been raised. Her beauty surpassing anything he could possibly imagine. Though he knew it was unlikely she'd ever return his feelings and he knew why.

She thought him a buffoonish waste of space at one point, his various attempts at flattery and courting doing nothing but angering her. She thought him like most other men who tried to get close to her, viewing her as nothing more than a trophy to be won and walking money dispenser, but like Pyrrha he knew not of her heritage till he was told. He had led an isolated life, he didn't watch any video broadcasts, only reading and listening to the Vale Broadcasting Corporation's 2nd channel. It featured the smooth and relaxing voices of its presenters reading the most important events, rarely straying to that of celebrity, and he never listened to the sports news they aired. Regardless, he liked her a lot even if she didn't feel the same. He would be content as friends, the fact they had grown closer over the past few days only made him happier. A small smile came to his face as he thought of the way she had lost the ire in her tone when they had spoken but as his eyes crossed over her still unconscious body, the smile faded.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen by the time Weiss came too, she lay eyes closed with her own thoughts as she tried to figure out what had happened. She remembered nothing, and then there was pain before then nothingness came back. It was unruly and quick, heartless and hurtful. She couldn't help but let out a strained breath.<p>

"urgh" her struggling groan floated through the air passing over the heads of the rooms sleeping occupants, though one of the still awoken heard her. The red reaper that stood guard over her sleeping partner clearly heard the pained sigh that rang out into the night. She and her only other awakened partner stood many feet apart, the latter having suggested she take watch of the injured, icy heiress lest she awaken cold and alone. Ruby had obeyed her knightly brother out of respect and fear of leaving her best though reluctant friend alone more than she needed be.

Ruby had been utterly distraught at the sight of the dress her partner had on her lithe figure, the usual white replaced with a garish, horrifying red. Red didn't suit her, not one bit and especially not the blood red she had accumulated. Ruby felt it was all her fault, if she had been more aware Weiss wouldn't have been hurt. She was clean now, but the bloodied rags she had once wore lay close by, Jaune having asked the girls to change her before leaving with Ren to allow for privacy. Weiss' eyes began to flicker open when Ruby allowed herself to speak

"Weiss? Are, are you alright?"

The snow incarnates eyes were hooded and half open, she was awake but she was drowsy. Weiss' struggled to ask the questions her mind conjured, 'why is it hard to move? Why does my chest hurt? What happened?'. She allowed herself a moment of focus before her mouth spoke for her mind.

"Why does my chest hurt?"

Ruby was hesitant to answer, it was her fault her friend was in pain, she didn't really want to explain what happened. She wanted to allow the girl a moments peace but she knew that Weiss wouldn't want that, she'd want to know. Ruby wished she could hear the familiar demanding tone her partner usually gave, she imagined the harsh impatience she usually responded with, but that sound never came. Her only choice was to brace herself for an explanation, and that was what she did.

"You got hit Weiss. Real bad, you lost a lot of blood but Jaune patched you up. He was real calm and incontrol and ordered everyone about just to save you, he said some other stuff I didn't understand, i'm sorry"

Ruby stayed silent as she let the small amount of information sink in. Weiss' face dawned in understanding of her predicament. She remembered the Arcas raising it's claw to Ruby's back, she remembered launching herself inbetween the strike. She remembered the pain as the claw struck her and the blackness sank in as she thought she was sinking into her own internal nothingness. Ruby interrupted her thoughts before they could get much further

"Why'd you do it?"

Weiss' found herself caught off guard, the sudden question causing her body to jolt in pain as the painkillers were momentarily overwhelmed with emotion. Weiss answered the best she could, but her words did not feel matched up to her own feelings.

"Because Ruby, you're my leader! My... friend, I wouldn't allow any of you to die. I would gladly take the place of anyone of you, lay down my life for those I love. Jaune told me something I took to heart, you are my family. Truer than blood, and I would do anything to protect you, I still can't believe that fool taught me anything though!" her last words caused a chuckle from Ruby, Weiss had tried to joke and even though her laugh had turned to a pained grimace the reaper felt a little bit more at ease.

"Weiss? Should I get Jaune? He does seem to know a lot more about what's going on."

Weiss had a moment to think about that question. The boy couldn't possibly be her saviour, he was a buffoon, a dunce. He was a flirtatious fool with little going for him other than the extra training he sought from the multiple members of their group of 8. He was a good man though, a brave one at that, surely she could trust him as much as she did her team. His flirtations must've come from a good place, the rest of the girls and Ren trusted and liked him a lot afterall. That had to count for something. Yes, he was a friend but she wasn't as close to him, even with his help and advice, as she was the others. She'd barely spoken more than 8 words to Ren and she felt closer to him than she did Jaune, but he was making strides. He took the steps to meet her halfway and then he took countless more, perhaps she should see the uncomfortably eyed boy.

"I think, i'd like that Ruby! Thank you"

Ruby nodded, but did not move. Instead she leant down, gingerly, and grasped at the girl in a tender but heartfelt hug. Her emotions swirled, thankfulness and sorrow. She wasn't to blame for the situation, not really, but she still felt guilty. She spoke softly before she rushed off to get her fellow leader.

"Thank you Weiss, truly, thank you for saving me!"

* * *

><p>Jaune sat steady, the shock of seeing his crush in such a wounded state had forced him to come to grips with many things. It had shown him that the things he had witnessed in the very building he stood were a realistic and highly probable risk of their world. It forced him to realise that no matter how hard he tried no one he knew would have a truly a happy ending, they would always been in danger. There were few ways out of this life, and he could hardly imagine any of his friends choosing to retire. It would not be a bang that they would leave the world with, it would be a whimper. Whether of pain or despair, fading happiness or slightly growing fear, a whimper it would be. He focused on the song he could barely hear playing through Yang's headphones as she slept. She had forgotten to pause her scroll after she had taken them off, the song playing extremely quietly but still fairly audible, considering the level she played them at. It felt rather fitting for their situation, the hope and sorrow they were emitting matched the sentiments the song rang out. Tank Fruner, a wearied travelling musician content to spend his days on the road less travelled. To live his life of near constant wanderlust happy with the fatigue it could bring. His music formed a song that was meant just for them. He examined the lyrics but couldn't quite make them out, but the songs tone was clear and he could guess the sentiments he was trying to voice.<p>

They could fear what was happening as much as they want but there was still plenty hope. Little or great, hope is hope and that was all they needed. All they needed to do was bear out the raging storm, then they could call for immediate evacuation. Weiss could get the treatment she needed and then she'd be up and back to her old self again. He didn't like how the storm clouds had seemed to stretch far further beyond the horizon than was possible, Vale had always suffered from powerful storms but this seemed ridiculous.

His thoughts turned once more to the broken bodies resting in the bowels of the very building he stood. The initial shock was beginning to wear off, his friends concern tempering it more, he still felt different though. He didn't like how quickly he was coming to terms with it, he'd always known he'd gaze upon the eyes of Death one day. What he didn't expect was to start to cope so quickly, he was distressed and sickened from the sight, but he was resolved. Perhaps that resolve was what was helping, focusing less and less on the images of writhing pools of fading life his mind conjured, he instead focused on doing all he could to prevent the same fate to others and especially his friends. Something triggered in him that day, the first domino in a long change, the second having dropped at the sight of Weiss' bloodied form. His Aura enhanced knowledge, what would the third domino produce and how long till the rest tumble. He'd been thinking hard of his situationally attained knowledge, Aura doesn't just give you answers, it routes through your mind and shows you what you already knew. Aura itself possessed no knowledge, it possesses no ability to learn, it cannot impart anything for it does not know anything, so he must have know these things before. Buried deep in his memories, things he thought he'd forgotten. Days as a young child asking his mother countless questions of the plants she tended, their properties and uses, the medical journals and practices he'd skimmed as he prepared for Beacon. He didn't think he'd been paying attention, but his mind had recorded and listed all the information he'd ever obtained. It locked it down in a safe place to await the day it would be called to service, it was what Brains did. They recalled and protected all that they received, whether it would allow conscious access or not, it was there.

His self analyses could go no further, for his sisterly reaper made her presence known.

"Hey Jaune, Weiss' up! She wants to speak to you"

* * *

><p>Weiss lay patiently as she awaited Jaunes arrival, shifting slightly at the uncomfortable feeling of the bandages across her chest. She'd never been seriously injured before, it was a not a feeling she ever thought she'd experience. She didn't think herself over-confident, but as a Schnee she was convinced she had to be perfect and perfection doesn't result in severe injury. She had been changing that attitude lately, but this was a few pegs too many too quickly. The sound of soft, carefully placed, footsteps caused her to shift her head. The blonde knight Ruby had summoned, a tired relief on his etched upon him but the eyes she hated were still present. He knelt down beside her and whispered.<p>

"Hey Weiss, how're you feeling?" his tone held genuine care and concern, there was no hiding behind the mask she had seen him don so much of late. No, this was Jaune plain and true. Even if he wasn't entirely back to normal, that return to care warmed her. She chuckled lightly, unable to bolster her tired voice beyond an almost silent whisper.

"How'd you think? Ruby said you helped me, what exactly is wrong?"

Jaune placed his hand gently over the Heiress', he'd expected her to snatch it away but other than a slight twitch she did nothing.

"Yeah, I did. Unbelievable right? But anyway, your injuries. You've got some minor bruising on your back, that'll fade soon enough. You also took an Arcas digit to the chest. It passed in between your ribs, thankfully missing your heart and lung. You lost a lot of blood but the thing that concerns me is the fact your Aura hasn't kicked back in"

Weiss lay nodding her head in understanding, it was not news she liked. She didn't regret the act that led her here, she felt certain she'd do it again, but she could hardly say it pleased her to know the seriousness. The two remained silent for a short time, Jaune removed his hand from hers and sat down properly whilst Weiss formulated a logic explanation to her lack of Aura.

"It must be trying to regenerate and heal me at the same time. If it's as severe as it feels, it might take months before my Aura can start to recover properly and longer for me to be back up..." her eyes began to tear, her breathing hitched and she turned away from her friend. She knew what that meant, her goal, her dream of being a huntress would come to an unnaturally swift end before it had even truly began. She'd have to leave her friends, she'd have to return to the sterile white rooms that had been her prison and her sanctuary. She didn't want that, she couldn't just go back. Tears fell, the inaudible patter of tiny droplets sliding from her cheek to the soft fabric of the pillow under her head. Warmth returned to her hand, the gentle grip of the groups own Knight in dented armour lacing itself around her palm. The feeling was strange, the atoms of his hands seemed to crackle and spark, they burst with tightly arranged energy. It felt tight but the hand barely touched her, she felt herself rolled over onto her back and a hand placed upon her wound. It didn't hurt anymore.

"Jaune, just what..." she stopped and gazed at the white glowing form of her companion, the light grew intense but it caused no loss to her vision. The boy's eyes were closed, his face contorted in agony, gritted teeth fighting back a pained scream. It looked to get increasingly worse, his restraint was wearing thin. She couldn't speak, she couldn't shout for help. The heiress had no idea what was going on, he was in great pain and she couldn't do anything to help, she prayed Ruby would notice. She wanted someone to wake up, surely they could see the ethereal glow he had released. Then his restraints collapsed, a guttural scream pierced the night like a sharp lance through Beowolf hide. The boy was gripped with unadulterated agony, Weiss tried to move but his hand remained on her chest holding her in place. She tried to remove it but found the act caused her pain as strings of Aura were pulled from her skin, she saw what was happening though. Just briefly she saw the same Aura knitting together, slowly but surely, the wound was being closed from the inside. One thought ran to her mind

'He's healing me?'

The screams kicked the sleeping from their dreams causing much disorientation and confusion. Panicked, weapons were drawn in flashes but all eyes were drawn to a blur of red racing towards the source of the sound. A pure white light, a silhouetted man screaming in utter agony, swirling Aura encasing a slightly stirring prone figure. Without hesitation the remaining group ran to their side, the Aura that wrapped itself around the two prevented them from getting close enough to do anything however. The harder they pushed against the thin bubble, the stronger it seemed to stand. The majority of the group could do nothing but watch as the scene unfolded, hoping that it would calm very soon. Ruby and Yang wailed with all their strength, trying to get past the barrier to their brother and teammate. No one knew what was going on, the were trapped outside. Looking through a tinted window to a dark room and trying to ascertain what was inside.

It did not end quickly though, Jaune screamed for nearly 15 minutes. Each time he drew breath had become a blessing, the short silence soothed them briefly before the deafening shout returned. When the Aura eventually petered out and the screaming had come to a stop, the comrades sprang forth. The once injured heiress sat cradling the collapsed knight. She looked to her friends, the ones she held most dear before back at the knight. Her eyes were rivers, the harrowing experience having left its mark. The others crowded round, Yang attempting to remove Jaune from the strengthened grip of the snow incarnate with little success. She couldn't bear to release him yet. She needed him to wake up to her, so he couldn't have time to escape. So she can thank him before she carved his flesh from head to toe for doing something so stupid.

Weiss' mind swam with more emotions than she could process, she was healed and she was grateful. She felt betrayed, having been forced to watch her saviour undergo such agony before her very eyes, hurt that she couldn't do a thing to stop it. She wanted to batter the now unconscious boy black and blue, she wanted to acquaint him to the various Dust enhanced functions of her Rapier, to grip him in a hug and let him know exactly how thankful she was. She wondered just how he could've done it, but then again it was fairly obvious. The girls eyes roamed the face of her sleeping friend but caught on his hair, a strange difference had arisen in his golden yellow hair. A streak of pure white, identical to her own hair colour, struck its path through his fringe. It would seem the boy's body had adapted another thing.

* * *

><p>The storm outside that ravaged communications raged for a further two days. Two days of further concern, one person healed only for another to take their place. conversations tried to remain normal but they all inevitable slipped to questions of the unconscious knight or how the snowy haired heiress was coping after the events of the Arcas encounter.<p>

Jaune had not awoken since his collapse, the two days before the transport arrived, each of the friends split their time at his side. A few, such as, Blake, Ren and Weiss sat quietly observing his movements. The others merely spoke to him, of anything and everything they could. Partly to make him aware he wasn't alone but mostly to calm their own souls. Pyrrha regaled him with great tales of her time in Sanctum, Yang chose to tell him each and every one of her favourite jokes and tales. Ruby and Nora talked near endlessly of the dreams they'd had and their weapons, of their silent fears and secrets and of how much they wanted him to wake up. He couldn't obey though and remained steadfastly dead to the world around him.

The way his hands twitched, his shallow yet constant breathing and the rapid movement beneath his eyelids gave the impression he was just sleeping but to the 7 who had seen what had happened they couldn't help but worry. They had seen him wrapped in an unbreachable Aura sphere, heard him scream in a pain they couldn't possibly imagine. They watched their clumsy, try-hard knight suffer through utter agony and found his currently unwakeable sleep sinister.

Weiss had been contemplating the act she had seen, the one that caused so much pain to another but had left her fully healed. The anger she had felt had died down somewhat, though she still wished to beat the caring, selfless knight into submission. It was really no different to what she had done for Ruby, she had sacrificed her own well being to protect her best friend. Although she and Jaune were not the best of friends, she knew he had a crush on her, that he considered her a friend regardless of her attitude towards him. She was beginning to feel far more at ease with boy, if only he would wake up again. She remembered a conversation she had tried to tune out at the time, when she still found the young man impossibly unbearable. She couldn't help but think

'Is this what he meant?'

* * *

><p>"Weiss? You alright?"<p>

"Go away, Arc!"

Jaune stood firm, remaining precisely where he was, he had expected the outburst of his snow angel. He was fully prepared to take the hits, the snapping breeze that her harsh demeanor exuded, if he could at least offer.

The girl had been all over the place following Blake and Ruby's incident at the docks. They had gone into combat against a group of murderous terrorists and a man whom they knew little to nothing of other than his previous crimes and Ruby's own encounter with him. They had gone into combat against skilled individuals with back-up Weiss, at the time, had no idea were trustworthy. They may have also put their lives on the line to help her friends, but what if they didn't? What if they weren't trustworthy or had been working for the very group Ruby and Blake had tried to stop. What then? Jaune continued to speak whilst the heiress continued to attempt to ignore his presence.

"I get you don't want me around Weiss, but your still a friend to me and I hate seeing you upset. I heard about what happened at the docks and I just wanted to offer my help, should you ever want it!"

The Heiress wheeled around to face her intruder, staring him down with a clear scowl. Her expression darkening more as she spat her reply at the hapless knight.

"You? Help me? Like you could do anything! You're an absolute idiot!"

Jaune was undeterred, though hurt, by the words she voiced. He was here for one reason, to help his friend whether she liked it or not. He had to persevere, he had to finish his say, then he could leave her in peace.

"You're right, I can't do anything but I can offer what I can. I don't know what's bothering you but I can take a guess. After all the hardest thing about being in these teams isn't risking your own life"

He paused and redirected the gaze he had shifted to the ground during her last outburst. He stood his ground once more as he gazed into the icy blue of the angry Schnee

"It's watching your friends, your loved ones, take chances with their own"

Weiss huffed a disgruntled sigh and stomped her way off into the distance whilst her unwanted friend sighed in sadness, but safe in the knowledge he had said his part. They parted as quickly as they had joined, neither willing to look back. One out of fear of a Rapier to his ocular senses and the other from seething anger. This was who they were, Jaune knew it would take something important to change their dynamic but he would always continue to try. Whether he was her friend or not, she was certainly one of his and Arc's protected those dearest to them no matter the consequences.

* * *

><p>The memory made perfect sense to Weiss now, he was completely and utterly right. She was seething, not out of anger but of hurt. Her friends had risked much at the time to do what was right, they could've lost it all in the process but they did not hesitate. They stood firm against the things they were supposed to, tried to stop the things Hunters were there to prevent. She wasn't angry, she was scared, she could've lost people that at the time she was unaware of their importance to her. Whether she had noticed then or not, they had seared themselves into her life and heart and nothing could possibly dream of replacing them. All of their group would not hesitate to do anything the could to protect their friends or others, they'd sacrifice themselves for one. They'd die saving one, even if it meant they weren't around to die protecting thousands. They could not, and would not, allow themselves to risk any life other than their own. As brave and kind an act as it was to protect her best friend, the action could well have led to their happy group of 8 becoming a despairing group of 7, or worse less.<p>

Jaune was highly perceptive, she blamed herself in some ways. She had lost herself to emotion that night, allowing her fear of losing her dream of being a huntress cross her face. The sadness marring her features must have registered to the boy and his want to carry the world on his shoulders if it meant his friends had their dreams triggered his actions. It was selfless, but no one man can carry such weights. Crushing defeat or utter madness is all that can come from such a want, to carry a world as heavy and rife with destruction and negativity as theirs would mean absolute ruination. Yet, there lay the sleeping form of one of few men she felt could pull of such a deed. It was strange at first, the first few hours after his collapse she had wondered of who would do something like that for her. By the time she awoke only two names stood out, both were her friends. Her closest male friends, both Jaune and Ren had shown multiple times their care for each and everyone of them. Though shown in different ways, they always endeavoured to be there for them. They played the roles that were required for each situation, they could be soothing and calm or firm and reassuring, but regardless they were there. She had asked Ren the first day, would he have done the same.

"Ren, can I speak with you?"

"Of course Weiss"

Weiss had led the eastern seeming boy just out of earshot, though she was well aware of Nora listening in. The snowy haired girl didn't mind though, she was certain Ren would tell her of the conversation anyway and since she had spoke of her past to Weiss, the Heiress felt much closer to the bubbly grenadier.

"Ren, this may seem out of the ordinary but, if you were in Jaunes place would you do what he did for me?"

Ren had been slightly taken aback by the question, he knew his answer of course, but for Weiss of all people to inquire, it was certainly an odd moment.

"Of course, I would do it for all of you just as Jaune would. You are our friends, our family"

In the future Weiss would explain her next act with ease, she would say how she felt her heart warm with the knowledge that her only two real male friends would do anything to protect her and the other 5 girls. She'd tell of how she came to trust that, in reality, the only men interested in her wealth and name would mostly be those she was forced to meet via her father to encounter. It was the very first moment Ren became like her own honorary brother, with Nora as a new sister. She'd talk of how the tradition of honorary siblings Jaune, Yang and Ruby had started had already began to seep into each of them. At the time though, she could not explain why she plunged into a gripping hug and almost strangled the young man. Nora, almost immediately dog piling into the affection and crushing the two. They separated quickly but the meaning was plain, and the words that were to be said needn't not have been. Weiss spoke regardless

"Thank you Ren, truly! I must take my leave now, it's my turn to sit with Jaune"

The second day had not been as pleasant though. They had all had their hopes that he'd wake up refreshed and raring to go, the usual goofy, slanted smile in place as he uttered his apologies for sleeping so late. The smile never came and the words remained silent, it had only been an extra day, but morale fell. Once communications had come back online, they all called Ozpin. Each one had been keeping a close eye on the signal strength of their scrolls and the moment they showed a single bar they rang. No one knew whose call made it through, regardless of the fact they were set for simultaneous group conversation, they all said the same thing.

"We need Evac, it's Jaune!"

The transport had arrived within the hour, hightailing it back to the Beacon Medical Ward. They were home, their knight was safe in the care of professionals and rest was claimed, though with much difficulty. Jaune was still unconscious, but at least he was truly safe now.

* * *

><p>"Umm, hey Velvet right?"<p>

Cardin approached the currently quivering Faunus carefully, his team had been dismissed to do their own homework. Since the Forever Fall Ursa Incident Cardin had realised something, that he wasn't acting like a hunter. None of them were, his team ran from the Major and he had been painted a target by his then enemy. The heir of Winchester didn't blame Jaune at all, infact he was slightly happy it was him. He had no idea the sap was attractive to all Grimm creatures and he had almost painted an undeserving person their target. No, despite how much fear he felt at the time, how weak he felt when his Mace was knocked easily from his hand, he felt happy that he was the one to get his comeuppance. He could've inadvertently killed someone, this was the gods way of straightening him out. He told his team how disappointed he was in them, how they had left him and Jaune to die and left an already injured boy to protect someone who had tormented and assaulted him. Cardin struggled to overcome his own image, he struggled to rally his troop, but the time since the event was vast and he was determined. He still wasn't sure of the Faunus, to him there was a history he couldn't cope with just yet but he had to apologise no matter what. Whether you hate something or not, right and wrong are still clear.

The faunus remained still and silent, hoping the bully would simply continue on. She could drop him with ease, she wasn't a weak person and almost every student in the first year was nothing compared to the strength of the second. Cardin was also well aware of the Rabbit eared girls skill now, he had sat in on one of her classes as part of an assignment and seen her team in action. Their leader commanded with skill and the two men worked in seamless graceful power, but the there was Velvet. Her speed was incredible, she danced through the air delivering kick after punch to anything that got in her way not once needing to use her weapon. She tackled Mechanicals that had floored him easily on multiple occasions with practiced fluidity, yet she had done nothing during the times he had abused her. The ear pulling, the names, the shoving and intimidating were nothing compared to the fear she could've instilled in them with a single flick of her wrist. He gathered himself in the hopes that at the very least, this wouldn't be the first time the girl tried, and probably succeeded, in embedding him in a wall.

"Listen, I know i've been an jerk to you. I just want to say i'm sorry, honestly. I've seen you in action, I can't believe you haven't floored me, yet you just put up with our abuse and we shouldn't have done it. Regardless of your heritage, you're a Huntress-in-training and we should have treated you as such. Again, I'm honestly sorry Velvet. I do hope we can meet on the field of battle, as fellow Hunters"

Velvet found herself in a state of shock, the boy was right she could easily beat him and his team but she would never do something such as that. She was a timid girl, but she knew that she was a force to be reckoned with. She felt she may regret what she was planning on saying, but Cardin had seemed so sincere in his words. The way he worded his vocalisations implied he still wasn't sure of the Faunus, but he didn't outright insult. He wanted to meet in battle respectfully and he knew he wasn't treating her as a fellow student before. Velvet breathed out and calmed herself before she turned to look at the hulking first year, as she looked in to the eyes of a boy who felt nothing but remorse and regret.

"I forgive you!"

Those three words caused one of the rarest events in all of remnant, a Winchester smiled a genuine smile. No smirk, or sneer a true smile. A smile to signal the beginning of redemption.

* * *

><p>Eyes fluttered open, scanning the room in which they lay. White, clean and very little surrounding. A monitor and a small number of chairs around a bed, but the thing that caught the newly awakened eyes was a grey haired gentleman with a cup of tea and a cane.<p>

"Ahh Mr Arc, you're awake. I hear from your friends you've discovered your semblance!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this chapter moved pretty quick. The first one that hasn't covered a 24 hour period, in fact the true length of time will be revealed next chapter but it's at least 2 days judging from this one. (I already know the true length of time just so you know, i've got details like that already planned out).<strong>

**So, we've got 2 characters that up till now weren't in this story. I've got very special plans for Cardin, he will certainly be appearing a little bit more frequently as I find him a character with potential. I dislike him in his current state, I think he needs his redemption and if the show continues, I feel he'll get it but if it doesn't then i'll provide it. (Like many other fanfiction writers of course).**

**So Jaune does have a semblance, it's fairly obvious its main effect, but have you thoughts of what it affects? I already know it all, but if you'd like to ask questions or provide theorie i'd be happy to answer cryptically. **

**Finally, I'm a little more nervous with posting this chapter. I like it, I think it works and suits the story but, well, you're writers you know how it is. A few worries and suddenly what you're proud of becomes something you're not sure is worth it. I know my story is a worthwhile endeavour, it's fun to write, some people seem to enjoy it and it keeps me active in the writing community. As I said though, there is something about this i'm not quite happy with.**

**Kind regards,**

**Your fellow writer.**


	11. Chapter 11 - A Surprising Revelation

**Chapter 11 - The Old Routine**

**The number of times I started to write this chapter, and then proceeded to delete it in its entirety is staggering.**

**"To some the only thing of importance, the only thing that occupies their waking thoughts, is the feel of the roads beneath their heels"**

* * *

><p>"Pardon Professor?"<p>

"You've been down for a week Mr Arc, what exactly do you remember last?"

The relaxed tone of the knights headmaster triggered a rush of memory. Their deployment, the search of the prison and Weiss' injury, but then nothing. He remembered Ruby telling him the white clad girl wanted to speak to him and that had been it.

"I... I remember going to speak to Weiss. She'd been stabbed by an Arcas and was pretty banged up, but I don't remember anything after"

Jaune tried his hardest, clawing at the black wall in his mind, desperately trying to remember the events that led to his hospitalisation but nothing came to fruition. Seeing the look of concentration on the young boys face spurred Ozpin to retell the story he had heard from 7 previous tellings. In an attempt to fully grasp all angles and confirm the suspicion he had since their return.

"Well allow me to fill in some gaps. Miss Schnee tells me that you healed her, releasing a remarkable amount of Aura to replace hers and to fix what could well have been a life threatening wound had you not made it back to Beacon immediately. Since then, you've have been asleep. 9 days in total by all accounts, you gave your friends quite the scare in the process"

Each word from the Headmaster had brought back blurry images of the events, nothing substantial though. A snippet of conversation, the heart crushing look upon the heiresses face and the feeling of being flayed alive were the only things that showed in clarity. One question needed answering

"How's Weiss?"

"She's fully healed Mr Arc, though it could've ended very differently without your intervention. She informed me of what you told her, of the depth of the puncture and its proximity to her vital organs. With her Aura trying to heal and refill simultaneously she had very little energy for anything else, the fact she regained consciousness was extremely lucky in actuality. As I said, it could well have been life threatening had you not done anything or returned here quickly. That said, she seems to be having mixed feelings about the event, i'd highly recommend making sure you have witnesses when she comes to visit you"

A slight smile shone on the stoic headmaster, he had not been lying when he spoke of the Heiresses feelings, she had indeed been conflicted this past week. The chances were equal whether she would throttle the boy or hug him and then throttle him.

"Sir, you said I discovered my Semblance? What exactly is it?"

"Well, as i'm sure you've noticed it's a healing Semblance. Quite a rare one at that, but there are a few things you should know about it. Firstly, it can only be used on others. You will be able to heal almost any injury suffered by another, but as with all of the more powerful semblances, it has severe side effects. The healing process differs in length depending on the seriousness and once you've begun you cannot stop or else could very well cause serious damage to the afflicted. It will also cause you to feel the unbridled pain of the injury as well as the feeling of it being forcibly repaired. You have already experienced this feeling when healing Miss Schnee, from what I've been told from your friends it was incredibly painful for you, i'm also rather surprised you survived the process, The brain tends to shut down when overloaded with such an amount of such information. There is also one more side effect, a far more interesting one at that. One that only occurs when healing those of whom you have a deep connection to"

The professor paused and passed the weary knight a small handheld mirror, and waited for the inevitable gasp of surprise. He was not disappointed, as the knight readily provided.

"Sir? Why is this part of my hair White?"

"That Mr Arc, would be the more interesting side effect I mentioned. Healing those whom you have a bond with, a bond of trust with someone you would do anything to protect. You take on slight aspects of their appearance. For example, you've gained a streak of Miss Schnee's hair colour, I can only imagine what the others of your friends would provide you should you ever have to heal them. Now, I must take my leave! If you have any other questions please do not hesitate"

"Actually Sir, I do have one more if I may?"

The headmaster halted at the door, signalling his attention by turning his head slightly to the side.

"What's it called? My semblance I mean"

"Entanglement"

* * *

><p>Ruby Rose was excited, relieved and more than a little nervous. Her knightly brother was awake and they would be allowed to visit him after class. She hadn't been pleased with the idea of returning back to lessons so soon after returning, but both Weiss and Pyrrha made strong arguments towards attending, though they too would have preferred to keep an eye on the Blond boy currently lay in the Medical Ward.<p>

She'd spent every lesson that day, barely scraping by, just hoping it would hurry up and end so she could go see him. She'd been worried he wasn't going to wake back up, but now she wondered what she would say to him. She wanted to ask questions, to find out what happened. Why he did it, how he did it, what exactly did he even do? One minute she was keeping an eye on the corridor that lead into their base and the next thing she knew Jaune was making a sound unlike anything she had ever heard before. It was certainly a sound no one wanted to hear again.

Time slowly ticked by, minute after minute passed at an unbearable pace but eventually the professor signalled the end of class and dismissed them. They could finally go see Jaune, once they'd dropped their stuff off in their rooms, and then everything would be the same again. Not having him with them had impacted the group largely, just like when Weiss was unconscious. Really, all that happened was one hole was fixed only to replaced with an equally glaring one. Finally, the group could be whole again, and the young Rose couldn't have been more thrilled. As team RWBY and JNPR parted ways at their doors, Ruby quickly got about preparing. She had everything ready, the extra notes from class, the get well cards they had written each with a different message and she, Pyrrha, Nora and Yang had also baked various cakes and cookies for him. The best thing about them, only just under half were burnt. By the time everyone met back up in the corridor, excitement had won over the girl and she accelerated into a dead sprint to reach the knights room first. The sight that met her made her face crack in an ear splitting grin.

Jaune had jumped when his room door burst open, but the sight of his red hooded friend quickly calmed him and he couldn't help but smile broadly. It felt like years since he had seen her, he supposed it had been a while but to his memory it was only yesterday. It was a relief, but that feeling was replaced with warmth as she flung herself at him in a bone crushing hug, which he returned in kind soliciting a small squeak from the pressure. He loosened up immediately, his message conveyed in that single tight squeeze, it told her he was back, that he had no intention of going anywhere and that he was happy to see her. He loosened his grip slightly more, though not releasing entirely, so he could look into her eyes as he spoke. With playful teasing but genuine care his words filled her ears

"Let me guess, you rushed ahead of everyone because you got a little too excited?"

"Ummm, no?" replied the girl, her own voice brimming with blatant feigned ignorance

"Ha! I knew it!"

"Shut up, I wanted to see you but classes took forever and I didn't want to wait the five minutes it takes to walk at a normal speed. Stupid, normal speed"

Jaune laughed, jovial and soothing, the reply though came not from him but the door behind them.

"You do realise you ran the wrong way right? How you still got here before us is a mystery!" The two turned to regard the new voice only to see a softly smiling Heiress and the others behind her sniggering into their hands.

"I did n... Ok maybe I did, but in my defense I wasn't really thinking about that"

As the rest of them took up positions around the undecorated room, and Ruby sat herself on the bed beside her honorary brother Yang chimed in

"We kinda noticed that, you were bouncing round the dorm room like a hamster on a caffeine drip!"

Once more Jaune burst into the laughter he had just barely managed to contain, attempting to struggle out a sentence while doing so

"Really? N'aww how cute" Ruby faced the laughing boy, fake indignance etched upon her features. Punching him lightly in the arm she huffed and turned her head in continued fake insult.

"I am a highly skilled Scythe wielder, who has slain countless beasts and helped prevent a number of crimes! I do not do cute!"

This however did not have the desired affect as Jaune only laughed harder and a chorus of 6 other voices joined in. Blake and Weiss laughter was rare enough, and that was usually composed giggles, but they laughed mercilessly. Most shockingly, however, was the hunched over Ren. His laughter was as warming as his fellow male hunter, louder as well. He supported himself on Nora's shoulder as all but her, Jaune and Pyrrha looked at him in shock. He wiped away a small watering from his eye as he composed himself before speaking.

"What? I can laugh you know?"

As they all broke into another fit of giggles Ruby looked around, her own mirth causing her shoulders to shudder, at the group she cherished. Those in this room covered a nice cross-section of humanity and faunus. The calm, stoic, quirky, devoted, polite, hyperactive, proper and finally the spirited. These were her friends, her family, one that had faced much together already and one that would remain till they were claimed by the rivers and the seas they called home. Battle could weary them, life could take them but time would not breach them. It felt just like her fairy-tales, stories of monsters and heroes. Warriors and villains, stories that glossed over the aches and pains that whittled bones and carved souls, that spoke of legends ever lasting. Mortal bodies long since eroded, the warriors burial allowing them to lap against the shores till the islands and vales they called home had been worn to dust. The more Ruby thought about it, the more she prefered the story that was unfolding on her chosen path. She cared no longer for the dangers that lay in store, the 7 pairs of eyes that danced in gleeful solidarity, two pairs belonging to forming lovers that spent every waking moment together but had yet to be revealed to even themselves. She saw eyes that cracked at the thought of losing them all, only to right themselves to steely determination as a promise to allow no harm to befall them. Yang had once said she needed to make some friends here, but she had found something far better than that. An explosion, a hand and a joke, a book and a food fight, who'd have thought it would lead to this? A family. She smiled and rounded her eyes once more around the room as a single tear gracefully fell from her face.

"You alright there Ruby?" the voice held no worry, she suspected that was due to her undeniably large grin.

"Yeah Jaune, i'm just really happy!"

Ruby had completely forgotten the things she had brought with her, the cards and notes lay discarded on a nearby chair, the treats still in their paper bag upon his bedside. She hadn't been sleeping well this past week, but now she felt truly relaxed. She slid herself from her seated position and placed her head on her knightly brothers shoulder. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep and dreams of swirling luminescent colours and phosphorescent explosions painted her mind. Each weaving expertly around the black canvas of her thoughts, eradicated the darkness that once scared so many. There was a reason colour was a sign of defiance.

* * *

><p>The adjusting knight put his arm round the now sleeping girl, allowing her to get more comfortable before he addressed his friends.<p>

"So, what have you been doing all weak?"

Yang was the first to answer her soul-brethren, stepping closer as to not speak too loudly that her vocalisation woke up her younger sister.

"Oh you know, same as usual. Kicking backsides, telling jokes, just being generally awesome! I've been struggling to fit it all in to one week really, you know."

"Yeah, that sounds about right for you Yang! How about you Pyrrha? Been up to much?"

"Ohh, nothing much at all. Thank you for asking Jaune"

Before Jaune could round his attention to another of his friends Nora interrupted him. Bouncing back and forth on the balls of her feet and with an air of confusion she asked

"But you've been disappearing everyday for a few hours for the past 3 days! What have you been doing then?"

"I, I was studying" answered a slightly nervous Pyrrha, but only nervous enough for the two blondes to notice.

Jaune certainly didn't buy that answer, so whilst the others were nodding in acceptance he turned his gaze to his fellow blonde. The girl in question was already looking at him with an unrecognisable emotion. Jaune had a plan to find the real reason behind the girls answer, he already figured the truth he just needed a way to expose it. The brawler currently looking his way would help perfectly.

"Hey Yang, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

A sly smile and a spark of playfulness in the eyes of the knight echoed and returned in the eyes of his favourite blonde. The brawlers grin widened in understanding and the countdown began.

1

2

3

and

"Pyrrha's got a boyfriend!" the too declared in marvelous unison, each displaying a pointed finger directly a the reddening face of the spartan warrior. Flustered she sputtered her response before she could think correctly about her reply.

"What? No! We're just training!"

As she realised what she had just said she buried her face into her hands, muttering at the chuckling duo.

"Shut up!"

Both Nora and Weiss asked the question that was on all the minds of the waken.

"Well, who is it?"

Pyrrha responded tentatively, trying her hardest to word everything in the most appropriate way.

"He, umm, He doesn't want you to know yet! Please don't push me. Also, he's not my boyfriend!"

Jaune and Yang had finished their laughter , listening to the continued conversation whilst they tried to contain their laughter. Once his laughter had fully subsided he rejoined the speech.

"Well Pyrrha, I'm happy for you! Tell him we look forward to meeting him when he's ready for us to know"

Pyrrha smiled at he leaders voice, the soft and sincere words relaxed her again. She began to remember the training sessions between Jaune and her new trainee. they were remarkably similar in reality, even if the currently unnamed one wasn't what she had originally thought he was. Though she was very happy, the new trainee didn't treat her like an object, he treated her like a normal teenage girl in a combat school. However normal that was that is.

Jaune caught the small smile of the red headed girl before him currently gripped in her thoughts. She was a wonderful friend and partner, she was practically the embodiment of wonderfulness, especially considering the help she gave him just to improve. She was a teenage girl, a tournament winner was not her entire embodiment. A gruff but lowered voice broke the quiet and brought Jaune and Pyrrha from their thoughts. Stood in the door way was a sight none had expected to see.

"You don't have to wait long"

All waking eyes drew to the door, some in shock, some in anger and one pair in hidden joy but with a smile upon her face. The voice spoke again

"Hey Jaune, you alright?"

Jaune gave his response, his tone of voice further shocking those gathered. It wasn't one of malice as they had expected, considering the man stood in the door, but one of friendly greeting. He glanced and smiled at Pyrrha before doing so however.

"Never better Cardin, never better!"

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, I know! But I wanted to give a teaser of sorts, plus, I wrote this whilst drunk. Well most of it, I'm still happy though, which is a difficult feat whilst i'm unsober. <strong>

**Have you figured out some of the future partnerships yet? Because I hinted at one and made another fairly bloody obvious!**

**Well i'll see you soon with chapter 12, a chapter that will be far longer than this one. **

**Kind regards,**

**Your fellow writer.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Meet The King

**Chapter 12 - Meet The King**

**"For the sword outwears its sheathe, and soul outwears the breast and the heart must pause to breathe and love itself have rest"**

* * *

><p>"Pawn unit compromised, repeat Pawn unit compromised"<p>

"Understood, i'll report back to you shortly. Thank you James"

Ozpin sank in his chair. That was another move wasted, another 4 people wiped from existence, all because of this sick game. That made 3 Pawn units now, 12 men and women gone. All by the same enemy piece no less. The sound would be coming soon, the dirge that signalled the unequivocal demise of those he had recommended to take the move. It always came, rattling out across the room, sometimes it was swift but other times not, dragging out every centimetre of movement before the inevitable. It wouldn't be long now, but what would the opponent do? Take the move slowly as to rub it in the face of the man who had lost more people, or take it quickly and decisively. The slow scraping of wood on wood told him the answer.

THe scraping was replaced by the tapping and rolling of a piece taking its fall from the board, it echoed out across the office. Ozpin strode to the source, bending down to pick up the responsible piece, he wasn't surprised to see a gleaming white Pawn in the palm of his hand. In the place it had once stood strong now a Black Knight lay firmly planted, surveying the land it had seized.

Ozpin cursed this chessboard, he had once believed it a gift. For when it arrived, the day after the Breach, he had assumed it was a thank you for the organisation and assistance of the hunters that had defended the city and its inhabitants. No, this was no gift, it was a declaration of war.

The board, once studied, was show to have a sister board. A board that would mirror itself to his and visa-versa. A move made on one would be automatically translated to the other but powerful electromagnets prevented Ozpin handling any but his own pieces. Though, he was assuming that should he take one of the enemy pieces it would be null and then movable. He had yet to be able to test that theory however. Yes, this was a war and what is chess but an intellectual one? Though the sick part of this game came upon the realisation that the pieces held lives. That was not a pleasant discovery, but that was what the small LCD display on the side had stated. The black pieces had been decided, but if Ozpin did not choose his own, the enemy would do it for him. There was no telling what that monster would pick, the loss of a single piece could mean a destroyed village of hundreds or a single man and the Headmaster would not take the risk. The only way to win was to play the game and that is exactly what was being done.

He took his seat at the board and surveyed it, the two knights he had moved out first had been retracted behind the confines of his frontline, they were too important to lose. A number of pawns had been advancing, the rest staying behind but it seemed his opponent was waiting for something else. The only player he had moved was one of his knights, it had only taken pieces that strayed into his half of the board but not once had he attacked yet. Ozpin knew it was a decoy, a piece that was constantly being offered up, it found itself in positions that would put it at great risk should Ozpin advance and attempt to claim it in revenge. This ploy could only last for so long, and the Beacon headmaster had to think of a plan for when that time came. It had better be a good one.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" hissed Weiss, it was no secret that many of the group despised the Winchester bully. Her anger towards the boy rolling from her stance and an impossibly subtle temperature drop caused an unconscious shiver down his spine. Pyrrha had stepped slightly in front of him as to place herself between Cardin and the rest of the group.<p>

"Weiss, please calm down!"

"No Pyrrha, it's alright. She has a right to dislike me, you all do. To answer your question, i'm here to see how Jaune's doing, I heard that he'd woken up and thought i'd be a good time to speak to him"

Cardin then stepped from behind the warrior who had placed herself in the way and directed his words directly to the bedridden knight.

"If this is a bad time, I can come back later?"

"No, it's fine Cardin, can the rest of you give us a moment?"

Begrudgingly his team began moving towards the door but Yang, Blake and Weiss made no moves to leave. Weiss continued to speak but her eyes never strayed from the new arrival, eyeing him with clear distrust and anger.

"Jaune, I don't think this is a good idea! You know what he's been like, you can't trust him"

Jaune merely chuckled and smiled to her

"I never said I trusted him, but I trust Pyrrha and she wouldn't just befriend him without reason. I think i'd like to see this reason for myself"

"Are you sure? I can always stay and make sure he doesn't do anything characteristically stupid?"

"Trust me Weiss, he's not going to do anything, are you Cardin?"

"No, I just have some things I'd like to say. You guys can stay if you want, i've no problem with that"

The remaining 3 girls looked expectantly towards the knight, waiting for his deliberation. Ruby stirred slightly on his shoulder but remained steadfastly asleep

"Nahh, just me and Cardin please"

Taking a quick look at the red hooded girl that had began to snore slightly, he chortled and made an addendum

"And Ruby of course, I don't think I have the heart to wake her"

Still no movement was made as Blake and Yang remained glaring at the Bully, and Weiss gave Jaune a suspicious but worried glance. Jaune however pressed on.

"Weiss please, it'll be fine! Plus, I know you guys will be listening at the door anyway. Isn't that right Nora?"

A sudden scrambling from behind the door and a nervous laugh sounded before a muffled reply came through

"Right you are Fearless leader!"

"Trust me Weiss, It'll be fine!"

With Jaunes last words she lowered her head slightly and ushered the rest from the room, though it took a few hardened looks from Jaune to actually push her fully from the room. Once the door had closed and the clicking of the latch triggered Jaune turned his attention to the fellow student at the end of his bed.

"Listen Cardin, let me go first! Pyrrha's a big girl and doesn't need me to fight her battles for her, but if this is some sort of trick or something then gods help me. I will beat you"

"I understand, but there is no trick. I'm trying to change, and she's helping me now. I can see why you respect her so much, she's a good person"

Jaune relaxed his features and beamed, happy to hear the genuine sentiment behind the boys words. The bully seemed to be no more, or at the very least in recluse, and if anyone was going to fix him completely Pyrrha would. The tension was gone and Jaune's laugh came back with a vengeance.

"I hope your training isn't going to eat into mine?"

"Hah, nahh it won't! Don't worry"

"Anyway, you wanted to say something?"

Cardin straightened his back, this was what he had came for. He had been waiting a long time to get this off his chest.

"I wanted to say, i'm sorry. For, you know, everything! For Forever Fall, for all the bullying, for everything. I've apologised to everyone else, even took a hell of a beating from Pyrrha when I told her what really happened that day. I'm trying to make it right, and you're the last person I need to apologise to before I can start to do just that"

The knights reply came far sooner than he had expected, there was no deliberation, no hesitation and his voice held no malice or disgust. It was simply jovial and polite, genuine.

"I forgave you for all that already, and if everyone else has too then great! Pyrrha's a good person, she must have seen something worthwhile in you Cardin"

"Thank you, anyway, I'll bet everyones getting antsy so I best go! See you around, Jauney-Boy"

Before Cardin reached the door Jaune called back to him, his gloved hand hovering just next to the handle he paused.

"Cardin, I know she doesn't need it but, look out for her. You're not a good person yet, but I know she'll make you great, trust her!"

With that Cardin nodded and continued out of the room bidding goodbye to the slightly red-faced spartan warrior and nodding towards the rest. Nora giving him a gleeful wave and Ren a small nod. As Jaune had suspected, they had listened to the conversation and if Jaune and Pyrrha could forgive him, then so could they. Whether they trusted him or not, was still another matter. The other 3 girls however, were less inclined. Weiss still found the boy appalling, and until he put actions behind his words that would remain the case. Blake, as a faunus, was similar in view to Weiss, the boy had been nothing but a disgrace towards the Faunus student body and until she had proof his bigotries were set aside her opinion was set. Yang just wanted to beat him, he couldn't be forgiven in her eyes until she had imparted on him the same feelings he had given to others, the old saying "an arm for an arm" was one she fully agreed with.

After glaring holes into the retreating figures back, the three girls and Team JNPR headed back inside to see Ruby and Jaune chatting again. It would appear she had only been pretending to be asleep during Cardin's conversation, yet she was looking proudly to the boy beside her. Sisterly respect was a difficult thing to win, but once claimed it does not break easily. She respected and accepted the boys decision and Yang felt her anger towards the bully subside somewhat, but if they were matched up for training she would go all out and instill true fear into the once Bully.

The following time was spent with plenty of laughs and tales, continued talk about the previous week and a few questions about what Jaune remembered. Ruby's eye had popped in excitement upon hearing a bit about Jaune's Semblance, though he had spared them the more worrisome details. They even talked about the change to the knights hair, Ruby and Nora being the most vocal about how cool it looked. It was certainly a striking feature, of that they could all agree. Before long however, the Doctor arrived to signal that visiting hours were over and they were to depart. Assurances were made that Jaune would be analysed tomorrow and after assuring his health, he would be released back into the student populace. After receiving a hug from Ruby, Yang, Nora and Pyrrha, a wide smile from Ren and a small one from Blake the group left. Only Weiss' goodbye consisting of a curt nod and a far swifter departure than the rest.

Jaune was left alone once more, his thoughts raced with the new memories he had just made. The thought of Cardin redeeming himself, Pyrrha finding a new friend to treat her as an equal and Blake with the biggest smile he'd seen since before they had discovered the mass within the prison. Things were getting better for everyone. At least, that was the feeling that struck him before he fell into a peaceful slumber looking forward to returning to classes with his friends.

* * *

><p>In the grips of the night, in a dormitory filled with the sounds of light snoring and shuffling, a conflicted Heiress lay awake. They'd left the hospital room of her saviour at 7PM but now 7 hours later, she still couldn't stop thinking of him. She had never said thank you, the two words she most needed to say. The two words that meant more than anything right now, and she still hadn't said them. It pervaded her thoughts and prevented her rest, that was when she decided on her next course of action. Weiss Schnee was no rule breaker, at least not often, but this situation called for it lest she stay awake all night and suffer the consequences. No, she had to go speak to him and it had to be now, to go and clear the air.<p>

With practiced ease she slide from her bed, donning a large thicker dressing gown to shield herself and protect her modesty, she crept from her room. Pausing slightly at the sound of Yang rolling over and grunting, but once she was confident the brawler was still sleeping she continued out. The air was refreshing at this time of night, the moon fully illuminating everything its bright embrace. She had always loved this time, it was most peaceful, not a single person broke the silence with inane conversation, there was none of the near constant beats of steel on steel combat or grunts of exertion. It was at times like this the Heiress loved, this was what she wished the world could be like all the time. Calm, refreshing and above all else, at peace. It didn't take too long to reach the medical ward, thankfully it was open all hours, but not so thankfully it was always manned. It would require stealth to pass the night watchman and the nurses. Though to Weiss' surprise, not having been in the building at night before, she discovered the nurses were asleep in adjacent rooms to the wards. She supposed it made sense, there was limited staff and Jaune was the only one currently booked in and he was perfectly well. Stowing her thoughts of the practices of Beacon Medical she continued to sneak to the room she so desperately needed to reach.

She stood by the door for a few moments, hand gripping the handle, preparing herself. She was about to enter when she heard a conversation behind the wooden barrier before her. It was muffled but she could hear it clearly.

"I can do that, but why do you want me to tell him?"

That was unmistakably Jaunes voice but the voice that followed she didn't expect, considering the slightly distorted sound of it, the person was speaking through the scroll. A Scroll conversation at this time? Weiss was certain the girl was asleep when she left.

"I know, but I don't think I can bring myself to do it. Please, just tell Sun for me?"

"Of course Blake, i'll speak to him tomorrow I promise. Just tell him to meet me by the fountains after classes. Thanks again for bringing me SeaDog by the way, its strange to think it makes me feel better to have it with me"

Weiss strained her hearing, unsure whether the pause was because Blake was speaking quietly or just hesitating in her reply.

"You know, I thought the same with Ursee. It's comforting to have him around. Thank you Jaune truly!"

"It's no problem, but listen, can you tell Weiss?"

"Uhh, sure, but why her? I thought you'd tell Ren or Pyrrha"

"Why do you want to tell Sun?"

"Because I trust him alot and I feel like... Ohh, I see. Yeah, i'll tell her tomorrow. Ruby and Yang are going to Vale tomorrow so i'll speak to her when she gets back to the dorms"

Weiss let out a small hum as she pondered what on Remnant they were talking about. Ursee? SeaDog? What could that possibly mean and why do they find them so comforting. Why Sun, why her? Her mind refocused as she realised she had just given her presence away. She could hear hurried fumbling as Jaunes voice changed to a slight worry and quickly responded

"I think someones outside, I gotta go! Thanks again Blake, goodnight"

Weiss sighed, she had been discovered. As much as she wanted to question the knight, she wasn't here for that and she supposed she would find out tomorrow. Stamping down on her curiosity she opened the door slowly and whispered into the room.

"Hey Jaune, are you awake?"

In a voice entirely unlike she had heard him speaking with before he responded. Though she supposed the difference in tone was a similar ploy as her own.

"Uhh, Weiss? What time is it?"

Stepping into the room and closing the door, she moved to the chair directly beside him before she answered.

"It's 2 in the morning, I couldn't sleep and I needed to speak to you"

"So, you didn't hear me speaking just?"

Weiss was swift with her lie, to admit it would divert her from her true motive for the night.

"No, why? What were you talking about?"

"Oh good! It's nothing really, I, uhh, just talk in my sleep. Anyway, you said you needed to speak to me?"

The Heiress drew her breath, despite all her preparation she was still finding it difficult to utter her words. After a short time she managed to force them out.

"I wanted to say thank you, for healing me. I still want to beat you to a pulp by the way, but still, thank you!"

Weiss brought her sight up, having been unable to look into the eyes she hated, that disgusting grey blue, but she was surprised by what she saw. The blue-grey was gone, and instead a sparkling clear pond of blue stared back smiling. It certainly wasn't the same ocean that was once there, but it was much, much closer. They were eyes she could not hate, her friend was truly coming home and he would arrive at the doorstep sooner than she thought.

"You don't need to thank me Weiss, you guys are important to me. I'd do anything to keep you all safe, but if it makes you feel better you're welcome. So, you come down just for that, or is there something else?"

His gaze grew softer and Weiss cursed his perception, there was certainly something else she wanted to say. It was unbecoming of her, to act so meek, but the man before her had been disfigured for her, had his appearance changed for her.

"I did some research on your semblance"

Jaune's face paled slightly, he too had been researching it. It had a long history, a bloody and ruinous one for its wielders, one that often ended tragically. The full effects on its user were numerous and dependant on many things but he hoped she hadn't looked too deep into it. He thought it best to ask, just to see and so he tentatively spoke out

"How much do you know?"

"I know you disfigured yourself, I know about the scar each healing leaves. I know your appearance is permanently changed, that white will never fade. I know you didn't know all that at the time, but you do now. How can you be so calm about it, I'm responsible for your being here, all that pain you had to go through..."

Jaune simply smiled and got out of bed, kneeling down in front of the future CEO of the worlds largest corporation. Her hands clasped together in her lap, looking anywhere but at the boy. He placed his own palm over the knotted mess that made up hers before he spoke.

"You're not to blame Weiss, like I said, you're important to me, to everyone. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't do anything? An Arc protects those he cares about, regardless of cost"

He removed his hand and took the seat just slightly away from the girl, placing his feet upon the bed he had previously occupied. A stifled chortle from beside him caused him to look round smiling with a single eyebrow raised. Once Weiss had caught sight she chuckled out in response to the unspoken question

"Your dad say that to you too? Because that's a lot better than his 'all a girl looks for is confidence' bit"

Jaune joined his friend in her mirth

"Nahh, this was the unofficial family motto. Passed down from some great Arc ancestor, supposedly. Nennius Arc, once known as the Grimm Butcher"

"Sounds like a made up name to me"

"Yeah and Weiss Schnee is normal?"

The laughter had been slowly growing with each sentence, they were at risk of waking the night staff, but with great strength they managed to contain themselves just enough. Once all had subsided Weiss let out a large yawn, now she had said what she had needed to she could rest.

"Come on then Weiss, I think it's time you went to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, rest easy Miss Schnee!" With a flourish and a bow he offered the seated Heiress a hand. Taking it and rising gracefully she released her grip and walked past him with a quiet snort of glee.

"You're lucky i'm tired Mr Arc, else your pitiful excuse for a joke might not make me laugh"

The large grin upon her face shone brighter than the moon as she looked to her friend, composing herself and allowing her features to set into their default, relaxed but proper state, she nodded and waved leaving the room with a quick goodnight of her own. She could finally sleep now and tomorrow she would find out what Jaune wanted Blake to tell her. Right now however, her bed was the only thing that occupied her. With haste she strode to her dorm, slipping inside with the same silent skill she left with and immediately jumped under the quilt. Sleep took her near instantly, her head having barely touched the plump downy pillow, thankful that class didn't begin till 11. The perfect 8 hours rest.

* * *

><p>Class dragged on slowly for Blake and Jaune, neither was really looking forward to their days task and the tension they both held had been noticeable to everyone. Each had been questioned by their own team. Save for Weiss who knew it would involve her and Ren who was never one to pry unless it was extremely important.<p>

Dr Ooblecks speech about the founding of Vale and the other kingdoms was drowned out by their own thoughts as they tried to figure out precisely how to explain the situation. They didn't wish to venture into the gory details, they didn't want to relive the memory of the foul atmosphere that they had breathed. They wanted to tell them, without having to focus too much on what they'd seen. No small feat considering, but when it came down to it, it was necessary.

When Blake had called Jaune, she had set about convincing him that they needed to tell someone else, that it was the right thing to do or else fall back into the despair they'd felt somewhere down the line. It had taken some convincing, but Blake had managed it and very soon they would be off to meet the people that they felt should know. For Blake it was the fun-loving Monkey Faunus who had been there for her at other difficult times, that had fought with her and endangered himself before he even knew her that well. She had come to appreciate the boys fascination with anything that offered any form of laugh or entertainment. He was much like her partner in that respect, precisely the right balance of absurd and serious to make her smile in the most simple of ways.

For Jaune, it was the Ice Queen of Beacon. Weiss Schnee, the young women who would one day run the most powerful company around, some one of the highest caliber but still relatively down to earth. Someone who fought tooth and nail to better herself and protect her friends, the only person he could really see telling any of this too. He knew for certain she wouldn't dote over him, she would offer sympathy and help but more importantly, she'd toe the line. If he didn't want to talk about it, she wouldn't push hard. If he wanted to be left alone, she'd walk away. He would provide her with the same courtesy as well, if he wanted to talk but she didn't, then he'd stay quiet. If she wanted peace but he didn't, he'd still provide it for her. That was one of the foundations of their tenuous friendship. Regardless, these were the two people they had decided to entrust their secret too, safe in the knowledge that it wouldn't spread beyond them.

After class had officially ended, Blake and Jaune exchanged a subtle nod and made their way out. Jaune heading straight to the fountain in the school courtyard after telling his team he had something to take care of, whilst Blake went back to the Dorm room with the rest of RWBY. She went straight to her bed and began reading, Yang and Ruby talking quickly about all the shops they had planned to visit and Weiss simply sat at her desk and begun the days homework assignments. It didn't take long for the two sisters to leave, wishing the remaining two a pleasant afternoon as they did so. Blake allowed a few minutes to pass, ensuring that the sisters had indeed left before she tried to begin the conversation. What shocked her though, was the Heiress who had ceased writing and had turned to face her.

"So, Jaune asked you to speak to me?"

The white haired fencers face was nye on unreadable, but considering the tone of voice, Blake could tell she was curious. It was now or never

"You know about that?"

"I overheard him on the Scroll to you last night, I didn't hear what about though"

Blake let out a small sigh as she got up from her bed, removing a small black mass from under her sheets as she did so.

"I see, well then. Take this"

The faunus handed over an Ursa stuffed animal, Weiss taking it to examine. She was confused as to what exactly the meaning behind it was, she spoke slowly in response

"You, own a stuffed animal?"

Blake smiled, she had expected this would be the first question asked once someone saw it. The quiet, strong faunus girl bent on achieving peace for her species, a girl who had only ever shown interest in books owning a stuffed animal.

"No, it's not mine. It can never be, but I do own it. Jaune has a similar item, a small SeaDog model car"

Weiss offered back the bear, to which Blake happily did so. She held the object close before stowing it back into the folds of her sheets.

"I don't understand, it's yours but it's not yours?"

"In a word, yes. When me and Jaune were scouting the prison, we, umm, we found something"

"I see, does this 'discovery' have anything to do with why his eyes are a different colour?"

Blake sighed and sat down, her back to her friend, feeling a sudden pressure on the bed beside her she saw the icy blue gaze of her teammate. It was a look she'd seen before, but it was only shown when she really meant it. Complete concern for her friend.

"We found a couple of Faunus families and some white fang armed escorts, or at least what was left of them. Our buffoon of a friend tried to stop me from seeing it but I already knew what it was. It wasn't a good sight Weiss, I fully expect it to haunt us the rest of our days. Jaune told me to seal the entrance so they could have a tomb and prevent anyone else disturbing their rest. We each, unbeknownst to the other at first, found something else whilst down there..."

"The bear and the car?"

"Yes, Ursee and SeaDog. We couldn't just leave them down there, no child would want that for their best friend. These precious items, they were all that was left of those families, they deserved another chance to see the sky, to be loved and appreciated. They'll never belong to us but we can protect them, cherish them and keep the memories alive in some way. I know it might sound odd, it's not really something that can be explained. It changed us, you noticed the physical effect on Jaune, we've all heard Pyrrha talk about his Aura. It has a substantial effect on him, more so than most people and the shock dimmed something in him. For me, well, you've noticed how much more time i've spent with Sun. We never know when we might meet the same fate, I'd put a lot of stuff on hold to try and achieve the peace I seek but what good would peace be if I don't actually try to live my life now. I can always do both, live and seek peace. I just wish it hadn't taken _that_ to make me see it"

Weiss sat in her own shock, she couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it. Her friends had seen something that they were never meant to see, not yet. They weren't ready for it, none of them were, but they'd overcome and they hadn't faltered when they had been needed. She didn't know what she would've done in their place, she'd like to think she would be as strong but you can never truly know something till you experience it and that is one thing she didn't want to see yet. She placed a hand on her friends shoulder, leaning into her slightly as a show of care feeling the small tension that had built in the faunus ease slightly.

"Blake, why'd Jaune want you to tell me? When you asked him, all I heard him say was why did you want to tell sun. I don't understand"

"Well, I know that Sun will be there to help me if I need him no matter what, but I also know he'll never push me for information. I trust him deeply, we've been through things that most haven't whilst growing up and he cares nothing for the fact I'm hiding my features. Others of our species would think it insulting, that I was ashamed of who I was but that couldn't be further from the truth and he knows that"

"But why me though? Surely the others would be a better choice?"

"Think about how much he cares for Ruby and Yang, he could never tell them. He couldn't tell Nora either, he could never allow anything to shatter her personality, and he knows Ren would never keep a secret from her. No matter how important that secret could be, he believes in being entirely truthful and open with her. As for Pyrrha, he feels she's done too much for him already, that he couldn't allow himself to pile anything else onto her. She's also far to caring, both us know there will be days when that image returns to us and on those days we may not want to talk about it. We'll seem upset or distant, Pyrrha would notice this and if she knew she'd keep asking, keep trying to fix something that can never be fixed. Not truly at least. That just leaves you, someone he trusts and would allow us our peace, but would still be there if it got too much. Someone to kick him off the floor and back to his feet or just sit in the silence and stare at the moon"

"The buffoon thinks too highly of me, but I suppose, he may be right"

Blake chuckled

"He thinks too highly of us all, but would any of us change that? I know I wouldn't, he's a good man. If i'm honest I'd like him and Sun to spend more time together, they'd make good friends"

"Yeah, you're right. God knows he's about the only one who can control Nora when Rens not around. If I know that fool of ours, him and Sun are probably swinging from trees talking about comic books or something by now"

"Sun does like to swing on things, it's rather odd. Did I ever tell you about when I found him hanging from the minute hand of the clock tower?"

Weiss face lit up in amusement, she knew this would be a wonderful story to hear

"No, pray tell!"

* * *

><p>Jaune sat with his hand in his jacket pocket, waiting, watching. The vast number of people skirting round, chatting amicably about the days events or weapons or some of the daily gossip. It was all just white noise to him, a incessant hissing that pierced what was otherwise a beautifully blue skied day. He was about to share something he didn't really want to share, but it was for his friend and he would do anything for one of them. He caught sight of flash of Red and Yellow as Ruby and Yang ran from the dormitories to the skyport, though they were too far away to notice him. A tapping on the shoulder caused him to break his line of sight and shift. Beside him with his arms crossed and an easy going smile was the person he was here to meet.<p>

"Hey Sun!"

"S'up Jaune, Blake said to come meet you?"

"Yeah, let's take a walk"

Gesturing to the edges of the Emerald Forest they walked, talking politely mostly of how Sun was doing and how his team was fitting in. It was interesting to hear some of the stories about the two as yet unseen members of his team. It would seem Sage and Scarlet were slightly more serious than the Blond and Blue haired duo they had met so far, though judging by the stories they were perfectly capable of kicking back in much the same way. Once they reached the edge of the forest Jaune took a look round for somewhere to seat themselves, finding none he looked round for Sun. Except sun had disappeared.

"Up here!"

Jaune looked up to see the faunus sat on a low hanging branch of one of the trees. Hoisting himself up too he sighed and began speaking.

"Right, Blake wanted me to tell you something important but it's a little difficult to talk about"

The monkey faunus looked confused but remained silent, an act that didn't go unappreciated.

"She told you about how we had a mission in Mountain Glenn, yes?"

"Yeah, said it was a crazy time"

"You could say that. I, don't really know where to start to be honest"

"I got all day, take your time"

That's exactly what Jaune did, he took a breath and thought about what to say. He figured the best way would be for him to meet SeaDog, the comforting weight that was held in one of his jacket pockets. Sun just sat and listened as the knight explained it all, the families the keepsakes they had rescued, everything. He told of how Blake had tried her hardest to keep it a secret, but she had come to realise she had to tell others and that the faunus boy was her first choice. All the while Sun just sat, playing subtly with the toy 4x4 that Jaune had allowed him to hold during the story. A gesture to show that not only Blake trusted him, but Jaune trusted him to help her too. The knight spoke of how him and Blake had bonded of something tragic and their similar decision to care for the forgotten's final ties to the world. Eventually the conversation ended, the two hung from the tree in silene. Sun by his tail while Jaune had his knees and lower legs hung round the branch. Sun was the first to break the silence

"You ever get the feeling someones talking about you?"

"Hah, believe it or not I've got that feeling now"

A few people had been walking past the two as they were hanging upside down. It must have been a strange sight and Jaune deduced it was probably those passersby he felt were talking about them. He had expected his head to fill with blood from his positioning, but according to Sun you could utilise Aura to stabilize blood flow and make it so the fluid that provided life was unhindered by gravity. It was a useful trick to learn.

"Thanks for telling me all that by the way Jaune, it must have been tough. Still, at least you can chill out now, nothing like hanging from a tree and admiring the view after all"

"No problem, you're right it is pretty nice"

* * *

><p>A cold feeling ran over the green haired girl, this was her first time meeting with her Boss. The revelation that Cinder wasn't top dog had been a shocking one at first, but this was the life she chose. You can never be too sure who exactly you work for, there always seemed to be someone higher up the chain.<p>

"Emerald Sustrai, yes?"

"Yes sir!"

The illuminated figure in front of the fire turned to face her, he seemed old and frail but if the stories were anything to go by, that frailty was a lie. This man was anything but frail.

"Please, call me King"

Emerald couldn't help but think that was quite the hardheaded, arrogant thing to declare yourself but who was she to say that. The man before her seemed to chortle at her. It was a strange laugh, it was warm and welcoming but held something terrifying behind it. A malevolence well controlled but clearly evident

"King is my last name, do not assume I am such an arrogant soul!"

"I'm sorry sir, I mean King"

How he had deduced what she was thinking she could not know. She looked to the floor and awaited her instructions.

"To business then! I called you here because I need someone else eliminated. Your talents have been useful in striking down our foes so far, but I have one last task for you for a short while. As you depart you will be given your target assignment. Now, leave me!"

Emerald did so quickly, she had heard the stories about those who dawdled in their work for this man. Only one had ever survived his rage, that man was a quivering insane man now. Stripped of everything, his Faunus traits dismembered, his family murdered and his home burnt to the ground. He was committed to the Vale Asylum, found hanged not long after his admittance.

Nobody delayed The Fisher King

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Chapter 12. That's all I can really say to be honest. <strong>

**I felt now was a good time to reveal the antagonist's name, I also revealed one of the enemy pieces. Did you notice? I do plan on going into more details about The Fisher King much later in the story but a villain loses something when you explain them too much too soon. You won't know his appearance until RWBY and JNPR meet him, (which by the way won't be till a few chapters before the conclusion of this story), all you'll know is the small things. He's old and looks frail, inspires fear in those whom he employs but he has a rather soothing voice and warm laugh.**

**By the way, if you haven't figured it out 'SeaDog' is a rather lazy renaming of a Land Rover. It's tough to come up with a unique sounding think for an already established series. I've know it's a little clunky but come on, can you blame me? Ok, so you can blame me but still...**

**Anyway, I hope you're still enjoying this!**

**Kind regards,**

**Your fellow writer**

**"Chapter 13 - Ruby and Yang help out an interesting young man. **


End file.
